


OASIS

by Duriansbicycle



Category: Original Work, 原创作品
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Multi, N角关系, Rough Sex, sf, 克苏鲁, 性玩具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duriansbicycle/pseuds/Duriansbicycle
Summary: 克苏鲁神话背景的原创作品。很cult很魔性很血腥。不适合一般人。贵乱多边形，成人情节比较多。剧情方面很慢热。是经过大改大修甚至换了人物名字的Oasis。
Relationships: Jun/Emi, Kami/Nanako, Michiru/Itoko, Shin/Jun, Shin/other characters
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

人物介绍：

顺（Jun）：男主角，警视厅的警部。虽说身居高位，但有时有些独来独往。因为与人的交往问题被迫下放到档案室般的部门工作。是一个直男，目前与詠美（Emi）交往中。称呼满作“お兄（也就是哥）”。  
满(Michiru)：第二男主角。职位是警部补。已婚，妻子的名字叫系子（Itoko）。是顺的哥哥，与詠美认识。性格比较沉闷，甚至有一些决断。长时间被可怕的幻觉困扰。相对来说信任自己的弟弟顺。喜欢的歌手是Marvin Gaye。  
Shin：以人肉为食的外星生物，可自由自在地变换自己的形态，其实是行走的人形春药，可以吸引人类与ta交配。这种行为在ta看来等同于极为正常的事。被顺吸引，并开始做出引诱顺的行为。  
詠美（Emi）：顺的女友。性格可爱的女性。中期被Shin掳掠走，生死不明。一般叫顺作”順くん “。  
系子：满的妻子。在满看来，系子是个烦人的女性。但实际不然。以前叫满作“みっくん ”（阿满）。  
菜菜子（Nanako）：科学研究所的法医。与Shin手下的Kami交往中。非常聪明，与姐姐加奈一同考入了东都大学医学系。  
Kami：Shin的手下，同样是以人肉为食的外星生物。没有任何人类的情感，以教主身份经营着一个邪教组织。 对外自称名字叫嘉巳（Kami），是东都大学的心理学博士生（PhD），跟菜菜子的姐姐关系不错。喜欢的电影明星是巴斯特·基顿（Buster Keaton）。  
Hotoke：Shin的手下，以培养子嗣为己任。  
誠（Masaru）：顺与满的父亲。  
奈緒美 （Naomi）：顺与满的母亲。

*1: Marvin Gaye：美国摩城唱片著名歌手、曲作者，有“摩城王子”之称，对许多灵魂歌手都有巨大影响。1984年4月1日，马文·盖伊因与其父发生争执而被父亲枪杀在自己家中，这一天距离他的45岁生日仅有一天。

*2: 巴斯特·基顿（Buster Keaton，1895年10月4日—1966年2月1日），出生于美国堪萨斯州皮奎，美国默片时代演员及导演，以“冷面笑匠”著称。


	2. Chapter 2

序章. 怪物（Diablo）  
森林葱葱郁郁，成排的树木在夜幕中形成了一个浓郁的黑幕。它们仿如手牵着手的人们，在自然的圣堂中被风吹拂，唱出哗哗啦啦的圣歌。  
西村听说在这座山上有一个神秘的教会。教会的教主是个拥有湛蓝色眼眸的美貌青年。他拥有一头仿若散发着太阳般的光芒的美丽金发。他在泥泞的山路上开着车，以时速40公里向前驶进，越往前进，他的内心的恐惧越增添一番。但他强烈希望自己能去到那个教会，寻求内心的救赎。他在工作上犯了几个致命的错误，眼看接下来要面临被解雇的危机，妻子有了外遇，正和他闹着离婚，年仅4岁的孩子的抚养权的争夺闹得他心神不宁，中年危机令他几近崩溃。  
他听朋友说隐藏在这座山深处的教会的教主拥有抚平每个人心中伤痛的能力，所以他才贸然在夜里开车驶向这位于深山老林的教会。GPS在山林中并不起作用，手机一点信号都没有。他早上从市区出发，开了一天的车，直到现在，仍未见到教会的影子。  
或许是在他心中的信念使他找到了希望，一幢从窗口透出晕黄色灯光的大宅出现在他的眼中。大宅宛如牢不可破的城堡，巨大的木门虚掩着，屋内的晕黄色灯光透过门缝投射到大宅门前的阶梯上，铺着白色瓷砖的面上形成了一道指引着西村的箭头。  
西村将小轿车停在了大宅门前。他用车钥匙锁了车门，掏出手机看了看现在的时间——晚上八点。手机依旧一点信号都没有。他打开了手机地图，渴望能找出一丝关于此地的信息。指南针却在不停地乱晃，无名的恐惧感从他的胸口升起，在此瞬仿若化为了无数的爬虫爬上他的肌肤，让他毛骨悚然，脊背发冷。  
“您是西村先生吗？”有人叫他。  
西村抬头，见到一位美艳女性正笑意盈盈地看他。面前的女性长着一张媲美明星的姣好面容。她的身上穿着保守的黑袍，遮掩了她玲珑别致的身材。西村不禁放松了警惕之心，点头道，“我是西村。”  
女性热情地道，“我叫UME，是这座隐修教会的修行者。我们的教主KAMI阁下在里面已久候您多时了。”  
西村在这瞬间被面前的女性吸引，她的身体上似乎笼罩着奇异的香气，引诱着他跟随她进入大宅中。他的脑海旋即出现了一幅旖旎的春色幻想：他正拥着这位名为“UME”的靓丽女性，她全身赤裸，胸脯饱满地突出，下体正紧紧地吮吸着他勃起的阴茎，发出了甜腻可人的呻吟。这样的幻想很快被女性的声音扰乱，“赶快走吧，西村先生。我不带你去见KAMI阁下的话，我就要被骂了。”  
她站在阶梯上，手扶在大门上，西村无奈地叹气，匆匆跑上去，跟在她身后。大门在他进入大宅后轰然关闭，发出瘆人的巨响。西村疑惑地回顾身后的大门，可门前空无一人。他再回头却找不到引导他进来的女性的踪影，对上的是一对五彩斑斓的眼眸。原先该是女性站立的地方，此时一位身着白衣白裤的青年正站在那里。他那头璀璨的金发立即令西村联想到朋友形容的教主。  
西村问：“您是极乐教的教主KAMI阁下吗？”  
青年的眼中含着暧昧的笑意：“正是，我是KAMI。”  
西村的内心中的紧张感与戒备感立即放下了。他历尽千辛万苦就是为了见到这位教主。青年凑到他跟前，手抚摸上了他的脸颊。他的声音中似乎蕴含着无尽的魔力，使听到他说话的人的心神立即平复下来，“我知道您一定受到了无尽的痛苦，西村先生。您面临着失去工作的未来，可那不是您的错，是您的领导没有事先告诉您工作上的注意事项。他急需找个背黑锅的人，所以才将所有的过错推到您的身上……还有您的同事A，他只会给您添堵……”  
KAMI看穿了他的内心中所有的痛苦，一五一十地将它们讲了出来。西村的眼里被惊异占据，他伏在KAMI面前。作为大男人本不该落泪的，可他的眼中此时情不自禁地滚下了泪珠，打在他与KAMI之间的土地。  
KAMI拥抱住他，轻拍他的背脊，抚慰道：“别哭，西村先生。我们的兄弟姐妹都会体谅您的。”  
他的嘴里不断地吐出抚慰的话语，可下一秒似乎受到了什么感应，嘴里吐出一句：“让我带西村先生您去看看我们做礼拜的地方吧。”  
西村迷惘地点点头，KAMI揽着他的肩膀站起身来。他搀扶着西村，穿过层层的门，下了无数条阶梯，前方仿佛隐藏了一个世外桃源。西村幻想着，许多信众围着他们的神，低吟经文，唱诵圣歌。  
然而最终目的地那里并无西村想象的盛况。那是一个极为空旷的场所，没有任何照明，凭借着依稀的灯光，西村看到了一只至少有三层楼高的怪物。它宛如临盆母亲子宫内的婴儿，紧闭着眼睛，蜷缩在这略显局促的空间内。见到KAMI带着西村进来，“婴儿”怪物张开了“嘴”，“嘴”里全是参差不齐的尖牙。  
见到此状，西村惊恐得想要大叫，却见到张开嘴露出一口獠牙的KAMI，眼神中带着似笑非笑的讽刺。  
西村顿时明白，KAMI与眼前的怪物是一伙的。KAMI亦是怪物，恐怕刚才引路的女性也是同类。他跌跌撞撞地后退几步，想要逃跑，却被怪物一爪子攥在手中，直接扔入“嘴”。  
怪物咀嚼了几下，便吐出死去的西村的尸体。他身上的皮囊与肌肉完好无损，唯有内脏全部消失了。KAMI知道，尸体剩余的肉块是自己与其余兄弟姐妹的食物。可他还是嫌弃地道，“您还是那么挑食……把吃剩下的东西给我们吃。”  
怪物咆哮了一声，接着婴儿状的外皮发生蜕变，蜷缩起来，逐渐缩小，消弭在空气中，宛如破茧成蝶，一个人形的物体出现在KAMI面前。他趴在地上，长长的白发垂在地上。他赤身裸体，睁开了猩红色的眼睛。他的身上原本长着许多张长着尖牙利齿的嘴巴，在他睁开眼睛那刻全部消失，取而代之的是苍白如人偶的肌肤。  
他站起身来，红色的眼睛里带了些怒意，大概是因为KAMI那玩世不恭的说话方式惹得他有些愠怒，不过很快消失。他问道：“KAMI，在我冬眠的时候发生了什么？”  
KAMI笑答：“没发生什么事。新增加的信众最后都变成了我们的食物了……”他手中多了一套衣服，是休闲的白衬衫与卡其色的牛仔裤，将它递给了白发男子，“对了，SHIN大人，您还是先穿上衣服吧，毕竟您现在拟态为人类了。”  
名为“SHIN”的白发男性接过衣服后便套了上去。在穿上衣服后，他的白发瞬间变为黑色的卷曲短发。他头也不回地穿过KAMI身边，留下独自在黑暗空间中饱餐一顿的KAMI。  
他踏上几级阶梯后，好像想起了什么，回头问KAMI：“对了，我想抽根烟。”  
KAMI伏在西村的尸体上，头也不回，口齿不清地回答：“在你的衬衫口袋里有。”  
他摸索着白衬衫与裤子，从口袋里掏出一包香烟，从中抽出一根，衔在嘴里，用手指摸了下烟头位置，瞬间点燃了香烟，一边吞云吐雾，一边慢慢地走上梯级。  
=  
黑发的美艳女性正站在热闹的街头，五光十色的霓虹灯晕染得她的脸庞阴暗不清。她的身上穿着艳丽的橙色长裙，东顾西盼，似乎在等待什么人。有个醉眼朦胧的男性凑近她，盯着她的脸庞看。  
醉汉发现面前的黑发女性拥有一张令人艳羡的脸庞，她那对鹅冠红的眼睛内满是对醉汉的爱欲，一步一步将醉汉拉入由情欲构成的蛛网中。醉汉的眼睛中出现了面前的女性赤身裸体的模样，她那对高耸饱满的白皙乳房上点缀着两个紫黑色的成熟葡萄，引诱着醉汉吮吸她的乳头，口水留在了那上面，闪闪发光。女性张开了双腿，夹紧了醉汉的下身，起初是甜蜜盛开的花朵。醉汉感觉自己化身为蜜蜂，他的阴茎变化为吸取花朵花蜜的喙，尽情地享受粉紫色的欲望氛围。  
“啊……”女性不禁发出热情似火的呻吟，“好棒啊……给我更多吧……”  
她的呻吟引诱着醉汉加快了在她体内律动的速度。他在女性的体内不断地抽插，女性的两条白皙小腿架在他的肩膀上。他伸手去把握女性的乳房，用另一只手挑逗她的乳头。高潮很快来临，他在女性体内播撒出浓郁的白色液体。兴致仍未消退，他又希望能与女性再来一次交欢。  
然而此下，她的下体则变成了一张可怕的长着锯齿的嘴。不对，身下的女性已变为了一个长着一头白色长发，浑身长满奇怪嘴巴的怪物。她那对红色眼眸如盯上猎物的残忍猎豹。她张开了嘴，里面是参差不齐的尖齿。从她的体内蔓延出无数根章鱼般的黑色触手，缠绕并笼罩眼前的男性。  
男性惊恐得想要大叫，“怪物……！”话音未落女性体内蜿蜒而出的触手钻入了他的体内，很轻易地找到他的肝脏部位，直接化为小嘴，汲取着他的肝脏中的柔软汁液与组织。不过女性的脸上浮现出了鄙夷的神色，用着男子嗓音自言自语道：“醉鬼的肝脏真不好吃。还是新鲜的、健壮的人类肝脏最好吃……”  
她趴在死去的男性身上大快朵颐，干脆用触手把尸体剖开两半，取出里面的内脏放入自己身上各个长相怪异的嘴巴里。饱餐一顿后，她的身体逐渐发生变化，那些怪异嘴巴消失了，纤细的女性手臂与小腿逐渐变得粗壮，长长的白发逐渐变短，同时变得乌黑透亮。女性变为了一位长相英俊的男性。他拿起死去男性的衣服套在身上，将不知从哪里找来的一顶白色帽子戴在头上，大摇大摆地离开了酒店房间。  
留下了被开膛破肚的、失去内脏的男性尸体在现场。


	3. Chapter 3

一章. La Policía  
满一直以来的梦想就是当一名警察。虽然妻子有些反对以前身为一位舒舒服服的上班族的他去当一名警官。不过见他的决心这么坚定，只能任由他了。实际上，弟弟顺前几年以第一名的成绩从警校毕业后，他心中的那个警察梦再度被点燃。满毫不犹豫地报考了警察，尽管是社会方面的招募，不过考试科目与内容与警校生别无二致。他拿出了极大的决心与拼尽了努力，总算当上了警察。  
满第一时间找到了顺所在的部门。那是警察队伍中最为危险的部门特警队，可近期不知为何顺申请调往了那个部门。满原本被特警队看中，准备去特警队任职。一见弟弟顺申请调往那个部门。他也写好了申请调往那个部门的申请书，并提交了上去。  
那个部门是日本警方中最神秘的一支队伍。它以解决神秘事件为己任：连环杀手、UFO、外星人、变种人……这些神秘事件变成了街头巷尾的怪谈，流传在每个日本人的餐桌与闲谈中。只不过在普通人口中是传言，而在部门中则成了必须要面对的案件。  
满走入部门所在的办公室——由霞关警视厅的地下车库中的一个仓库改造而成。上司川井仁——这个留着柔顺的黑色短发的，四十多岁的男人男人，将手揣在衣兜内，苦笑着将他领进了办公室，道：“满，抱歉，要你屈身于这么小的一间办公室内。”  
满环顾了一下内部环境，办公室内只有寥寥几张办公桌。而弟弟顺——那个褐色头发的年轻男性正趴在桌子上用签字笔在纸上写着些什么。他的脸上露出了兴奋的笑容。满看向了他正在写的东西，是一份档案。  
“今天我总算可以解开这个谜团了！为什么那个人会在狭窄的粪坑中赤身裸体死亡的原因了！”顺握着拳道，“这个困惑了日本警方多年的谜团。”  
满无奈地皱眉，叹气，这个街头巷尾的怪谈故事已流传了至少四十年。现在互联网兴行都有二十年了。这个故事攀上了互联网的论坛，被人广泛地讨论。顺在电脑里打开了Word文档，开始噼里啪啦地输入报告。  
满看向川井仁。“实际上我们是一个被抛弃的部门。”川井仁苦笑着点头，“但我给你们申请了配枪。”  
此时，一位美丽的女性走入了办公室。她大概二十六岁左右，身上披着白色的大褂，紫色的眼睛里带着温柔且灵动的光芒，先是看向了满，再是顺，最后落到川井仁身上。  
她说：“有个案子可能要我们鬼杀队解决，川井仁警视。”她再次将视线移向了满，道：“这是我们部门的新人？”  
川井仁点头，道：“是的，这位是满，是顺的哥哥。”  
女性笑道：“哦？兄弟俩都来了。你好，我叫菜菜子，是个法医。”她乌黑亮丽的头发上绑着一个黄色的蝴蝶结发饰，令人印象深刻。她向满伸出手，满将手放入她的手中，二人握了手。  
一听到有新的案件，顺像是被花蜜吸引的蜜蜂，双眼中出现了饶有兴致的亮光。他问：“是什么案件？”  
菜菜子将两份雪白的案件档案放在他的桌上，道：“顺，你可以看看。满的那份我就放在你这里了。”  
顺接过案件档案，顺手翻阅了起来。菜菜子开始介绍起案件细节，“我们在东京23个区内的不同地方发现了好几具被分解得不成模样的尸体，并且这些受害人有男有女。没有什么确切的联系。唯一有联系的就是他们都失去了自己的内脏。”  
“那现场……”川井仁欲言又止。  
“对，现场很恐怖。其中一桩案件内，酒店的清洁员工一进入酒店房间，就被里面的情景吓得半疯。酒店房间的墙壁上，床褥上，地板上全是人类的血与肉。我们只能安排相关的心理专家辅导受影响的他们。”  
“是用刀分尸的吗？”满问。  
“暂且还没查明。我觉得这些尸体的切口更像是被野兽咬出来的。该不会是哪家的宠物成精了吧，哈哈。”  
“这不可能吧……”满蹙眉。  
“当然不可能。”菜菜子说，“我跟刑警队的吉上刚与池泽雄二警视正沟通过，他们跟东京都内的所有动物园联系过，发现最近没有动物从动物园里逃出来。而且那么大一只逃出来，在大街上游荡，并进入到酒店中，会吓到人的吧。”  
“那究竟是什么东西？”顺明显被菜菜子的话语吸引，问。  
“不知道，刑警队那边没有查出来，所以才让我过来找你们聊聊。”菜菜子说，“而且这些都是碎尸，很难查明死因到底是什么。等我跟桑田丽小姐一起查明后，再把最新的法医报告发给你们。”  
“该不会是拥有某种异能的人在日本出现，将日本引向某种战争？”顺说，“就像钢铁侠之类的。”

“你漫画看多了吧。”菜菜子白了他一眼。

“我还是觉得有可能被人用刀切碎了尸体。”满说，“日本之前也发生过很多很变态的杀人碎尸案件，譬如绫濑水泥案就是一堆高中生绑架了一个女学生，然后残忍地将她封入水泥柱内。报考警察之前我去上过相关的犯罪学课程，老师就说过一些变态连环杀手喜欢用刀剁碎了尸体，取走被害人的部分器官作为纪念，甚至还会在墙壁上留下特殊记号表示犯案者就是他们。”

“我挺赞成你这个观点的。”菜菜子拍掌说，“就像电视剧《汉尼拔》的男主一样，以受害者的肉与内脏为食，并把他们摆成艺术品的模样。”

菜菜子看向顺，问：“顺，你怎么看？”

顺沉默许久，才说：“我暂时没有头绪。倒是我觉得有可能会是异能者犯下的案件。”

“现在不是说这个的时候吧！”满很快抗议，“如果我们不赶快调查出真相的话，我们就对不起死者家属了！”

菜菜子不禁为这样的景象捏了一把冷汗。顺是在警察选拔考试中以全部科目满分的成绩从警校毕业的天才。他的哥哥也不甘其后，在社会招募考试中以只差满分一分的成绩及格警察考试，也就等于警校的全部科目只差一分。她本来以为兄弟二人能够在这个部门里联手办案是一件好事，可兄弟之间的性格差别在满一加入到特别部门后就表现出来。顺一直是一副运筹帷幄的表情，而满则是恪守理论与实际的死理性派。

眼见兄弟二人要产生意见分歧，一旁的川井仁的开口打破了这种尴尬气氛。他看到满很快融到案件侦办中感到欣慰，露出了笑容，说：“那我先告辞了。我还有些工作要忙。你们沟通好就行。”

听到上司发话，满立即看向了川井仁，对他点了点头，“我会的，谢谢你，川井仁警视。”

待川井仁离开，满赶紧低头与顺、菜菜子一同研究探讨案情。他想了一阵子后，才说：“我建议再去调查一次现场比较好。”

顺沉默地点点头，“我赞成。”

菜菜子说：“受害者的尸检报告我都上传到了系统中。如果有什么不明白的话，可以去法医实验室找我。如果我不在法医实验室的话，你们可以问问桑田丽长官。我暂时有些事需要处理，先失陪一下。对了，池泽雄二长官应该把案件资料的电子版都发到你们的邮箱了。打印版的话，就是我刚刚给你的。”

菜菜子离开后，整间办公室回归到一种奇妙的静谧气氛中。明明坐在办公室的另一个位置上的是自己的弟弟，满却感到了莫名的尴尬。

顺首先开口：“哥，你的位置就在我的位置的前面。我原来把资料都堆在你的面上，听说你要加入我的部门。我特地收拾过了。”

听到顺这么说，满不禁皱眉。尽管他的位置被清理得一干二净。桌面上原先堆叠如山的资料被挪开。但此刻在满内心中莫名其妙地被扎下了一根钉子，并扎得他有些疼。他摇摇头，尝试将内心中忽然涌现而出的疯长的黑暗压抑下去。  
他坐在灰色的办公椅上，按下了电脑的开关按钮。坐在身后的顺又开口了：“哥，你的配枪与警员证被我放在抽屉里了。川井仁警视刚刚没跟你说，我现在跟你说一下。”

电脑上很快出现了Windows界面，警视厅的系统登录界面随即弹了出来。满瞥了一眼。他拉出抽屉，见到黑色的配枪与白色的警员证安静地躺在里面，小小地松了口气。他将视线移回电脑屏幕上，噼里啪啦地输入了自己的警员编号与验证密码，登入了系统。顺没再开口说话，似乎在等待满整理资料。满将自己的工作邮箱打开，里面最新的一封邮件赫然就是池泽雄二发来的案情报告。他将它下载了下来，回头去看顺，问：“顺，这些系列案件到底有多少桩？”  
顺靠后，靠在电脑椅的椅背上，“目前发现了四桩。”

=

他必须寻找更多的人来填饱自己的肚子。这次与往常似乎有些不同。他如一头不知餍足的饕餮野兽。以往只需一点人肉与内脏就能让他满足地在深山的那幢建筑的地下室内冬眠。这个地方并不适合他，总会令他醉醺醺地想睡觉。

他独自地徘徊在深夜的新宿街道上。霓虹灯令他目眩，高楼令他怀念起故乡——尽管它已化为粉尘。这个文明程度只有0.7的星球上的人们对外界有着婴儿般的好奇心。这并非一件坏事，也可以使他尝试了解他们。他眯着眼睛看着他的食物。他曾经拥有很多能够俯瞰这个世界的成就，可现在他只能随着自己的欲望来令自己在这里活着。

新宿这里只有妓女，黑社会，情侣，上班族。另一个人的低语传入他的细胞。尽管那个人的级别比他要低，却意外能在这里保持如人类的形态。

他摇摇晃晃地走着，就像个醉汉，引得不少人侧目围观。有些好心的人走上前问他，“您没事吧？”他没有回答他们。

他走入了一条暗巷中。那里是地痞流氓与老鼠、蟑螂喜爱聚集的地方，污水横流，垃圾桶里塞满了塑料、废纸、人类食物残渣……发出异常难闻的气味，苍蝇围绕着它们飞舞。

只有在这个地方，他才敢变回他的原貌——一只浑身长满尖牙利齿的怪物。  
只有在这种状态下，他才能稍微抵御这个地方带给他的醉意。白发的长发披在外壳，用着匍匐般的速度“走”在这里。

“这是什么东西？！啊啊啊！！”暗巷中传来了惊恐的尖叫声。在暗巷中偎依在一起打算缠绵的情侣的眼中出现了一具由血红色肉块组成的庞然大物，而且肉块的表面上出现了无数只白色的眼球以及长满尖牙利齿的嘴巴。这只庞然大物挡住了外头照射进来的晕黄色的灯光，在情侣的身上落下了黑色的巨大阴影。

怪物发出了他们根本听不见的音频，过了一阵子才变成了断断续续的厚重音调，“……——……”

情侣根本不知道到底发生了什么事。见到可怕的怪物，情侣中的男性正打算撒腿就跑，女性想起了他之前说过“要保护她”的山盟海誓，花容失色地大叫“你怎么能抛弃我！明明你就答应了要保护我！”

男性一边拔腿飞快地逃命，一边大叫：“放过我！我和你无冤无仇！为什么东京会有这种怪物存在啊……！”他的眼眶中瞬间盈满了泪水，恐慌使他抛下自己的爱侣不顾。女性只能呆若木鸡地伫立在原地，无力地瘫软在地上。没等男性跑远几步，他的头颅已消失不见，只剩下不完整的脖颈，正汩汩地往外冒着血。

她根本不知道到底发生了什么事，只感到温热的血液如瀑布倾注在她的身上。回过神来，她发现自己此时正抱着一具失去头颅的尸体。刚刚尸体还是个活人，热切地吻着她的嘴唇，说着调皮的情话。

出于恐慌，她只能发出断续的叫喊：“啊……啊……”连“救救我”这样的语句，到了喉头都化为无力的单音节。

但她的恐惧很快就消失了。在她的面前出现了一个英俊的男性。他浑身散发着无尽的魅力，算得上是她见过的最美丽的男性。吸引着她去与男性攀谈，接吻，甚至更进一步。

男性将手放在她的腰肢上，揽住了她的身体，主动地吻着她的嘴唇，想主动地与她发生关系。自己曾经的爱侣的尸体重重地倒在地上，而女性不知不觉地被面前的这位长相俊美的男性吸引。她闭着眼睛享受着对方将舌头塞入她的嘴中。她身上的粉色裙子的下摆被男性的手伸入，内裤被男性扯下。她可以抬起一只脚，让对方扶着她的大腿部分，缓缓地进入到她的身体中。

行为还未开始，她忽然意识到了什么，大叫：“你到底是什么东西？！”她用力地推搡着面前的男性的胸膛，但他的体内似乎蕴藏着某种引力，吸引着她无法离开。男性的脸庞上笼罩着一股黑暗的阴云，让人看不清他眼睛的颜色，只有他咧开的嘴巴是白色，在反射着奇异的光芒。

“我不是东西哦，小姐。别用那种称呼来叫我。”那个人轻声说。他的话语似乎把她的脖颈扼住，死神此时在她耳边绽开了笑容。她无力地摔在男性的怀中，眼睛翻成了白眼。她的腹腔缓缓地张开了嘴巴，里面红色的组织带着血液流了出来。

从男性的腹腔处伸出了一根长满了白色眼球的触手。触手的尖端长了一张不满尖牙的嘴巴，正贪婪地攫取着女性腹腔中的内脏组织。女性在此刻步入了死亡，甚至“怪物”一词都没有叫出来，就被他吃掉了。

他趴在女性身上狠狠地饱餐一顿，乃至于有人在轻唤他都没有发觉。对方轻叹一口气，将身体依靠在暗巷的建筑物的墙壁上，等待着他进食完毕。在此刻他感受到了对方的存在，用带着些责备的口吻说：“有什么事？”

“对不起，在您进食的时候打扰您。”对方的全身被黑色的衣裳包裹，脑袋上戴着一顶同色的兜帽，用着尊敬的口吻叙述：“似乎有人盯上了我们……”

男人沉默了许久后，愤恨地骂了一句：“……KAMI那个蠢货……！”

话音一落，男人的身影与那个身穿黑色衣服的身影同时消失在暗巷中，宛如粒子融入了周围环境中。


	4. Chapter 4

二章. La encuesta

“哥，你真的打算重新去那四个现场调查吗？”顺拨弄了下自己的耳朵，有些漫不经心地说。

满认真地点了点头，“我觉得这些报告并不足够。”

“既然是哥你希望的，那么我也会去协助调查。”顺从办公室的抽屉中取出一串车钥匙，将手提电脑塞入公文包中。  
说完，顺动身离开了办公室。满低头收拾桌上的报告，然后拿起黑色公文包，出了办公室。他今天穿着一件白衬衫，看起来不像是个警察。

出了办公室的门就是警视厅的停车场，透出白光的长条灯管在他的头顶固执地散发着孤独的光芒，无人在内的各色汽车并排停靠在停车场内，显得鬼影重重。满在这孤独的瞬间似乎又看到了莫名的幻觉。他站立的地方前面的混凝土地面由于某种莫名的原因裂开了一个大口子，他以为会有炽热的岩浆从那个大口子喷薄而出。然而，当他探头去看，那个地方蕴藏着深不见底的黑暗，就如一面镜子。在那面镜子上映出了一双可怖的红色眼睛，正盯着满看，令满毛骨悚然，寒毛直竖。

幻觉只持续了寥寥数秒，很快被汽车的刹车声惊醒。眼见顺驾驶着一辆社会车辆停在了他的面前。满此时才发现顺身上穿着一件天蓝色的polo衫，再看车内，黑色的警服西装外套被他丢在后座上。

“哥，上车吧。”顺招他上车。

满走去拉开副驾驶座的门，上了车。当他坐稳，并拴好安全带后，顺发动了车子。

“这一个案子发生在江东区。”满轻声地阐述，“江东区的某个滨海公园。原先那些地方都是垃圾堆填区，近二十年才被改造为公园，是人们平时休闲娱乐的地方……”

满的话语说到一半，手机就震动起来。屏幕发出亮光，显示出一个小小的对话框：日前东京都内发现了数件杀人碎尸案，东京都警方表示正加紧排查与破案速度。

他看向了自己的Iphone8手机，不禁蹙起眉头，低声说：“没想到媒体这么快就获知信息了。”

顺正把手放在方向盘上，专心地驾驶着车辆。听到自己的哥哥这么说，他随口应和：“是的，哥。媒体获知信息的速度比我们调查的速度要快多了。不过案件只在它尚未破获的时候带给民众恐慌。破获后的信息一般都会被民众遗忘，或者成为小众文化爱好者的狂欢。”

他看得十分透彻，盯着前方的沥青马路与在自车旁边呼啸而过的车辆，继续说：“所以，哥，你不用担心。我们的职责只是调查现场，与其他部门的同事沟通和破案。”

满无言，他找不到可以反驳自己弟弟的点，只好点点头，赞同他说的话语：“的确如此。”

“你看了这几个串并案件的报告了吗？”顺又问。

“粗略地看了一遍。”满此刻感到有些心虚，只好这么回答。他对案情不算十分熟悉，只知道一共有四起，江东区一起，受害者为女性；文京区一起，受害者为女性；池袋区一起，受害者为男性；以及新宿区一起，受害者为一男一女，初步判断为情侣关系。只有新宿区那一起案件当中男性受害者的尸体比较完整，其余几起案件中的受害者分别都失去了他们的内脏。

四起案件的报告中都夹带了不少血腥的照片，照片上的景象几乎是血肉模糊的现场，受害人的尸首看不见完整的踪迹，除了新宿区的那起中的男性受害者的尸体相对比较完整。满回忆起报告上的照片，忍不住干呕。他趴在副驾驶座的床边，想打开窗户透气。那是个几乎令人无法忍耐的现场，也不难怪为什么菜菜子会说其中一个首先发现现场的清洁工会吓得半疯。

“哥，别去回忆了。”顺开口劝慰满，“你会慢慢习惯的。当‘鬼杀队’的成员不得不面对这些。”

满停下干呕，转头看顺的侧脸。他的弟弟跟他长得几乎一模一样，碧绿色的眼睛正目视着前方，嘴唇正谨慎地抿着，似乎在思考着什么。唯一与满不同的是，弟弟的发色是褐红色的，满的发色是深蓝色的。

满沉默了，顺再度开口，“我们尚未查明，江东区这个案件的受害者的身份。通过菜菜子法医与桑田丽警视（法医实验室最高长官）的联合判断，应该是个女性。凶手取走了受害者大部分的内脏，将骨头与肌肉组织留在了现场。”

“所以菜菜子她们是通过查看尸体的骨头来判断性别？”

“对。盆骨是她们判断尸体性别的根据之一。女性的盆骨较小，而男性的则较大。当然我不是法医，她们是专业的，当然熟悉。”

“那江东区这个受害女性的年龄有多大？”

“她们测试了骨龄，判断在20-25岁之间。真年轻啊，这么早就是了，令人扼腕叹息。”顺轻声呢喃，“但是这个年轻女性到底是谁。她们把DNA数据上传到信息库中跟失踪人口逐一比对，始终没有答案。”

“所以刑警队把这些疑难案件推给我们了？”满无奈地叹气，“因为找不到尸源到底是谁……”

“这就是我们的职责啊，哥。”顺倒是露出了个轻松的笑容，他的笑容阳光且温暖，撩拨了满的心弦。

满只好低头，道：“也是。线索太少了。只能再去现场调查了。”这句话过后，兄弟二人陷入了良久的沉默。

顺将车停靠在公园的停车场。今天的天气很好，阳光暖和地照射在划着白线的地面上。满提着公文包，与提着装着手提电脑的顺一同下了车。满看向了被风拂过开始晃动的墨绿色树影，它们宛如一张大网，笼罩住了满的身体。

满摇摇头，努力让自己忘却这样的幻觉。

“哥，现场在比较里面的地方。”顺开口了。他的声音瞬间将满拉回了现实，满慎重地点点头，表示要与顺一同走入现场。顺已去了后备箱将现场勘查的工具拿了下来。顺在前满之后，他们走了约莫半个小时后才来到了现场。现场——一片公园深处不起眼的小树林被清理过。尸体碎块被移走，染成黑色的泥土提醒着他们这里发生过可怕的凶杀案，警方拉起的黄白相间的封条仍未撤走。他们在封条的外围穿上了鞋套，戴上了手套。顺掀起了封条，让满先进入到现场后才后脚走了进去。

满看向了现场的树木，树龄只有二、三十岁的树木的树干上出现了一块黑色的血斑，吸引着他去查看，弟弟顺将注意力投向了干燥的地面上。泥土上沾染上了血液，干燥后变为了墨黑色。顺动手将一些变成了黑色的泥土放入物证袋中。

满叫道：“顺，你过来看看。”

顺听到满的叫声，赶忙凑了过来。他看到满正靠在树干上，半蹲着量度着假如一名女性在这个状态下会做出怎样的行为，可惜他的身高太高，即使半蹲着头部无法与树干上的那摊血迹对应上。满无奈地叹气，说：“看来要让菜菜子法医这种娇小的女法医来模拟才行了。”

“没事。哥，我明白你想什么。你的意思是那位受害女性是倚靠在树干上的状态被杀害的。”顺神色淡漠。

“对。不过我不知道她到底是无意间碰到了树干，还是特意倚靠在树干上，维持着这样的姿势被杀的。”满维持着这样尴尬的姿势，说：“所以我想让菜菜子法医过来做侦查实验。我们俩都是大男人，不好模拟当时环境。”

“不过哥我觉得我们不用去请菜菜子法医了。”顺炫耀了下手中放着沾染了血液的泥土袋子。“我刚刚用手机测量了一下地面上的血迹与树干间的距离。”

他在手机上打开了一款应用。这是日本警方专门为刑事案件研发的，可以测量出站立位置与目标位置之间的距离。他继续说：“如果按照公式推算，死者应该是依靠在树干上，可能刚刚保持的姿势跟哥你差不多。”顺从公文包里拿出手提电脑，开机。他跪在地上，用膝盖作为支撑，把电脑放在上面。他打开了相关软件，再次拜托满道：“哥，拜托你站在刚刚我站的位置上，用手机拍一张照片，然后把它传给我。我就可以把照片放在电脑里，通过软件模拟当时的情形。”

满后退了数步，问了好几遍顺位置，待顺说了“OK”后，他举起了Iphone8，拍摄了几张照片，接着打开Line，将照片传输给了顺。顺的华为手机传来了震动，他轻声说：“好的，谢谢了，哥。”

顺拿出一条安卓数据线将照片传入电脑中，将它放入软件，开始模拟侦查实验。

他问：“哥，那个受害女性的身高是1米50，对吧？”

满看了一下手机中的电子版报告，点了点头。

顺在电脑上操作了下，再叫：“哥，你看看这样行不行？”

满凑了上去，只见软件界面上显示的就是他拍摄的照片。通过软件，顺制作了一个模糊的灰色的女性人影与一个同色的男性人影。女性人影倚靠在树干上，同色的男性人影正拿着刀刃插入女性的脖颈，模拟的红色血液流了出来，落到了离满刚刚站的地方有些距离的地方。

“看来不大像是用刀弄出来的伤口。”满看着电脑屏幕说，“如果是用锯子之类的凶器割掉头颅的话……？”

“这个有可能，不过我尝试模拟一下。”顺在鼠标按键上操作了一下，尝试模拟了凶手用恐怖片中的疯狂杀人狂的凶器屠戮女性受害人。这样一模拟，结果意外地对上了血肉落到了满与顺刚刚站的地方上。

“但有个问题我还没弄明白。”顺叹了口气，“就是为什么死者的内脏会尽数缺失？即使可以假定凶手用的锯子做的案子，那么缺失的内脏还是无法解释。”

满沉思了一阵子后说：“很多时候连环杀手会把受害人的器官取走，就是拿来当纪念品。他们会把它们浸泡在福尔马林，保存很长时间，不时拿出来欣赏，赞美与陶醉自己的成就……”

“确实有可能，不过这内脏的缺失部分也太多了。肝脏、心脏、肾脏、胰腺都没有了。”顺将手提电脑放回公文包内，拿出手机查看案件的电子版报告，“而且看菜菜子法医发来的检验报告上说，这些脏器都是被很完整地移除，不留一丝残渣。这就很奇怪了啊，哥……”

“我们要不去下一个案发地看看。既然这里这么干净……凶手连指纹都没有留下。”满环顾了一下现场。他感到有些心虚，只好挠挠头说道。在他心中有了个答案，那就是一无所获。几乎所有相关的报告上都只有寥寥数语，初步勘验中，凶手没有留下有价值的证据。报告上的文字构成了七弯八绕的迷宫，他无法透过那些文字窥探真相，只能催促顺与满去往下一个案发地查个究竟。

他们把东西收拾回车上。顺载着满在东京都的马路上行驶，接下来要去的地方位于池袋区的C酒店。

顺盯着前方的马路，漫不经心地问，“哥，你觉得还需要不需要菜菜子法医或桑田丽长官这样的女性警务人员来做侦查实验？”

满愣住了，正当他想放弃搞侦查实验的时候，没想到顺居然会主动提出要做侦查实验。他反问：“怎么了？”

顺也呆住了，很快回答：“我有些不放心而已，怕电脑模拟出来的数据不够精确……”他干咳了一声，满沉默了。顺感受到了一股莫名尴尬的气氛，继续说：“可能让她们来测试一下比较好吧。”

“先去下一个地点查看一下情况吧。”满将头扭向窗那边，注视着车外的风景。顺看不清楚他的表情，只好将集中力集中回驾驶车辆上。

他们进入了位于池袋区的C酒店展开侦查。接下来再是位于文京区的B酒店。他们在B、C酒店内一无所获。最后去到的现场是位于新宿区的一条污水横流的巷子里。那里简直如人间地狱，各种各样的垃圾桶塞在那里面，生活垃圾满满当当地堆积在那里，苍蝇在肆意地乱舞。

满捏着鼻子抱怨：“没想到东京都内还有这么肮脏的地方……”

顺面无表情地说：“哥，这就是东京的另一面啊。一般露宿者都只会用简易纸皮搭建小屋居住在地铁的人行隧道里。只有这种地方是肮脏的，所以人们可以把垃圾……”话音未落，一块包裹着物体的塑料袋落在了满与顺之间，差一点击中了二人之一。

满缄默了，一段时间后，看向了建筑物墙壁上的大片血迹，它们固执地留在那里，没有被现场清理人员清理。

“这一件案件比较奇特，死去的是一男一女，推测是情侣关系。男的尸体比较完整。他的头颅直接被割断，掉落在垃圾桶的一侧。切口相对来说比较完整，而女性的尸体则比较惨不忍睹了。”顺轻声说，“肝脏，肾脏，胰脏和心脏都被取走了。现场就留下了一副皮囊。”

“不过在这种地方犯案的话，不会很明显吗？”满转头看向了巷口。光线从巷口处照射进来，有些行人嬉笑着与同伴聊天，有些低头看着手机，有些打着电话……仿佛丝毫没有人注意到这条逼仄阴暗的小巷，但很快就有人瞥了一眼站在肮脏小巷中的满兄弟二人。

顺点点头，说：“确实这样。在这个地方犯案的话，只要事主一叫喊就会被发现。即使在晚上，因为这里是人来人往的新宿区。”隔着警方的封条，有个路人站在面对着顺的地方，举起手来指着他们，惊慌失措地问：“你们在那个地方干什么？”

顺从随身口袋里掏出警员证，给那个路人看，“我们是警察，来这里办案的。”

路人脸上的惊慌神色有所缓和，他开始叙述起令他心悸的经历：“我是附近的居民。最近几天有人在这条巷子里拍摄到了怪物……”

顺走了过去，揽着那个路人的肩膀，对满说：“哥，麻烦你去电子贩卖机那边买一瓶水过来。”

顺在那个路人的身上嗅到了他想要的线索的气息。他想在路人的口中套出更多的话。满点点头，说了一句“行”，就过去掀开封条走出现场去买饮料。

顺问：“你能不能让我看看相关的视频？”

路人点点头，掏出手机来发给顺看。他打开了手机上的Line应用，从其中一段私密聊天内容中点开了视频。视频中拍摄的是一个宛如醉汉的黑影行走在新宿街头，然后这个黑影进入了顺此时站的那条巷子。镜头一转，巷子中出现了一对正在拥吻的情侣，他们在这条巷子中忘我地吻着对方。

男方在下一秒将手伸入女方的粉色裙子中，将她的内裤扯了下来，让她抬起一只脚，好让他能够进入到她的体内。香艳与充满欲望的镜头只维持了几秒，一团不祥的黑色影子遮挡了镜头的大部分，掩盖住了正在亲热的那对情侣。当影子褪去后，男性的头颅滚到了垃圾桶旁边，失去了头颅的尸体倒了下来。至于女性的腹腔则是出现了一个椭圆形的大面积伤口，透过伤口看进去，那里只剩下森森的白骨，肌肉与脂肪组织似是被融化了，模糊的血肉散落了一地。

视频到此终止。

顺看后，从贴身口袋中取出一盒香烟，递给路人，说：“您能不能把视频传给我？您加一下我的Line，或者通过邮箱发给我也可以。”

路人面露难色，说：“警官……我这也是朋友传给我的……我也不知道来源是哪里……”

恰巧此时满买了水，走了回来。他将手中的矿泉水瓶递给了路人。在接到了水的那瞬间，路人的神情缓和了。他对顺道歉：“抱歉，警官，这个视频我在2ch上看过类似的。我猜推特与脸书上应该也有流传的。不过，我可以把它发到你的邮箱。”

路人将Line上的视频下载了下来，问了顺邮箱地址后就把它发了过去。顺跟他道谢，扬手道别后，满问：“刚刚你有什么收获？”

顺说：“我得到了一个新宿怪物的视频。”

听到他煞有介事地说出这番话，满不禁噗嗤笑出声，“这是网上流传的啥奇怪消息啊？怎么听起来像是神秘爱好者才会感兴趣的东西。”

顺扬扬刚刚显示新邮件提醒的手机，说：“这是真的，哥。你要不要看一下？我发给你。”

满愣住了。他立即想起了自己所在的部门的职责就是调查这些神秘事件。最后他还是谨慎地点点头：“发给我吧，让我看看。”


	5. Chapter 5

三章. El vídeo

在顺驾车回警视厅的路上，满一直在查看顺发来的视频。他反复地观看它，问号爬满了他的脑袋。顺感到了他的异样，问：“哥，你对这段视频有什么看法？”

“我对那个在视频最后出现的黑色阴影比较感兴趣。”满捂着嘴说。他适应了视频中的血腥场景，不再干呕，平静地将自己的想法叙述出来，“那到底是什么？”

“不知道，可能是古神吧。”顺随口一说，“我的话，倒是对视频中一开始出现的那个醉汉比较感兴趣。可是我再看了一遍视频，还是没发现什么端倪。”

“你的意思是？”

“醉汉的视频与怪影吃人的视频存在剪辑痕迹，也就是拍摄了醉汉的那段视频与怪影的那段视频本来是不同的。它们通过人为因素拼接在了一起，让人觉得醉汉与怪影是同一人。我有这样想法：视频中的叙述者是醉汉本人，他才是视频的主角。”顺看向了前方的划着白色斑马线的十字路口。正好此时是红灯。

他将车停在车道上，等待着红灯转绿，利用着短促的闲暇时间，继续推论道：“哥，你能不能帮忙查一下现在推特与脸书上这段视频的热度到底有多高？”

满立即将手机掏出来，说：“行。”他打开了推特应用，开始输入关键词“新宿 怪物（新宿 化け物）”，搜索出来的网民的反应倒是不太热情。绝大多数人因为拍摄手法的低劣选择不相信这段视频是真实的。满叹了口气，转去看脸书，脸书上也差不多。

满再次无奈地叹气：“几个网络的社交媒体上关于新宿怪物事件的热度都不高。”

此时红灯转为绿灯，顺发动了车辆，说：“居然还没某些明星结婚、生子、发布作品以及丑闻的热度高。不过也正常，现在不流行怪谈了。”

“不过……你觉得有没有可能存在这样的一个可能性？”满放下手机，思索了一阵子才说，“就是视频的拍摄者特意给我们看的这一段视频。”

顺听到他这么说，露出了欣慰的笑容，说：“哥，我很高兴你总算跟我想到一起去了。”

满呆住了。此时他感到自己所坐的副驾驶座那边的玻璃窗上飘过了一个黑色的模糊的影子，莫名其妙的毛骨悚然感觉攀上了他的背脊。那个黑色影子现在就坐在他后面的座位上，黏黏糊糊如一滩墨汁，或者说像是深海中最底部的海沟里积攒的脓液。这滩液体化为了实体，从半空中扑了过去，直接勾住了满的身体，将他拉向了那边，想让他的身体融入其中。

“哥，你没事吧？”发现满呆若木鸡地坐在副驾驶座上，顺好心地问道。满如一只木乃伊，表情是僵硬固定的，硬挺在座位上。顺的多次询问后，他才幡然醒悟过来，满的心不自主扑通扑通地跳动。他才发现冷汗洇湿了他的白衬衫。他赶忙往后看，看后座上的那个黑色的未知物体到底还在不在。看到了身后只有空荡荡的黑色真皮沙发时，满才放心地松了一口气。

“我没事。”满回应了顺担心的关心。

“我们快回到警视厅了，哥。”顺安慰他，“最近跟嫂子过得还行吧？”

“系子她一直跟我说，想要个孩子。”满有些难过地看向了前方，复杂的感情使他踌躇着该如何开口，最后还是说，“可惜当了警察之后我太忙，没能跟她好好相处。”

满是在27岁生日的那天结的婚，也是在那天，他当上了一名光荣的警察。妻子系子是一名上班族，与满算是门当户对。可满总觉得他与系子之间不算爱，更像是以某种纽带维系起来的感情，大概那纽带是一纸结婚证吧，满想，可他还需要对系子承担某种责任，那种责任有些黏腻，藕断丝连地粘在他与系子身上，推动着他去履行一个警察与丈夫的身份。

“哥，没事的。”顺将车驶入了警视厅的地下停车场。他继续安慰道，“你看我还没有女朋友。”

“之前你不是说你去相亲了吗？”满换了个话题，“你不是说，你看中了那个性格开朗的名叫詠美的女性吗？”

“嗯嘿。”顺停下车，没有回答满的问题，“哥，我们到了。”他在副驾驶位前的抽屉中取出办公室钥匙，递给满。满见他没有回答的意愿，只好拿起他与弟弟的公文包下了车。

“我先去开办公室的门，你去锁车好了。”接过顺递过来的钥匙，满转过身去寻找办公室的所在位置。不料，一用钥匙打开办公室的门的时候，办公室的门自动开启了。满见到了一个曼妙的女性身影，此时正站在办公室内。

满很快认出了女性到底是谁，是菜菜子。

满心想，她一定有什么重要发现要告诉我们吧。

菜菜子此时正坐在满的位置上，见到满进入办公室，她的脸上露出了笑容，问：“顺呢？”

“顺去停车了，很快会回来。”满将自己的公文包放在桌面上，顺的放在他的桌上，“菜菜子法医你有什么好消息带过来？”

“算是好消息了，就是……”菜菜子正想开口揭开谜底。此时顺走了进来，菜菜子开口：“正好，你们二位都在，那我告诉你们好了。我跟桑田丽长官重新检验了五位受害者的尸体。哦，不对，有一个男性死者是因为被割掉了头死亡的，也就是其余四位，他们的死因都是被野兽噬咬到了致命部位导致死亡的，当然还有内脏被吃的原因。”

“动物噬咬？可是之前刑警队不是查明过没有动物逃出过东京都内的动物园吗？而且驯养大型宠物在东京都可是犯法的。如果是有资质与能力能够驯养大型宠物的富人一般不会居住在文京、新宿、江东、池袋这类市中心吧。”满推测道，“那会是什么？”

“哥，你记不记得那个视频黑影？”顺轻声说，“我觉得极有可能是他的案子。”

“该不会真是漫威英雄、变种人再现东京都，别开玩笑啊！”

“有可能，因为我们不能排除它。”

“顺啊，我们要相信科学吧。”

“我觉得啊。”菜菜子开口了，满与顺呆住了，本着对女性的绅士风度，纷纷缄默不语去听菜菜子的发言，“你们这样争论也不是办法，以下只是我的意见。不如你们去视频侦查科，找下野勇希警视咨询一下意见，寻找、提取一下视频资料比较好。”

“确实。”顺立即肯定了她的想法，“既然有两起案件发生在酒店中，为了保障住客的安全，他们会保留视频影像资料。我去跟下野勇希警视说一下。”顺刚把工具箱放好，立即就走出办公室去楼上的视频侦查科。他还没走出办公室，便回头看向了满：“哥，你要跟我一起去吗？”

满点点头，表示要跟顺一同前往。菜菜子笑着说：“那么我也该去上传最新版的法医检验报告了。”

“麻烦你了，菜菜子法医。”满跟她道谢，被菜菜子的一句“这不算什么”的回复令得他只好陷入沉默。

警视厅的视频侦查科位于8楼，法医解剖室位于3楼。电梯从地底爬了上去，停在了3楼。菜菜子迈步走了出去。电梯继续向上攀爬，最终停在了8楼。顺与满一起走了出去。视频侦查科靠门的地方树立了一幅巨大的电子屏，上面播放着东京都内各个主要地方的实时视频情况。满走向最靠门的那个位置。那个位置上正坐着一位认真观看视频的黑发警官。满轻声询问：“我们想要找一下视频侦查科的下野勇希警视。”

“好的。”那位黑发的男性警官站起身，他有一对很漂亮的黑色眼睛，打算去找下野勇希。他还没走几步，想起了什么，回头对顺与满两兄弟说：“下野勇希长官说了，你们最好报上一下自己的部门，不然走内部流程的时候不好走。”

“我们是隶属于刑事部的特别行动小组。”满郑重地报上了家门。结果一听到这个名字，对方忍不住大笑起来，言辞之间带有尖酸刻薄的讽刺，“你们那个部门可是还不如档案室的哎！哈哈哈……刑警队只会把他们破不了的案子交给你们……哈哈哈，这真是一件苦差事！”

满尴尬地看了一眼顺，可顺面无表情地看向了癫狂大笑的警官，过了一会儿才说：“我们需要找的是下野勇希长官。目前东京都出现了一起很可怕的连环杀人案。受害者人数达到5位以上，我觉得凶手还有可能继续犯案……为了东京都的平安，我们需要查阅相关的视频记录。”

此时坐在那位警官身后位置上的银灰色头发的警官从位置上站起身来。他大约三十五岁上下，认真地询问满与顺，“你们要找下野勇希对吧？请跟我来。”见到银灰色头发的警官站起身来，那位警官悻悻地闭上了嘴巴，退回了自己的座位上。

这位银灰色头发的警官身上穿着整齐的黑蓝色警官外套，里面穿着一件白色衬衫，打着笔直的黑色领带。

满疑惑地看了那位警察一眼，见顺已经跟在了那位银灰色头发的警员的身后，只好默默地跟在后面走着。

“下野勇希警视……应该就在您带我们去的办公室那里吧？”满问。

“我就是下野勇希。”银灰色头发的警官说。

“抱歉，失礼了。”满赶忙道歉。

“没事。我明白你们只是隶属于刑事部的其中一个小部门。尽管顺与你都是在警察选拔考试中拔尖的尖子。不过破案率始终是压在你们心头的一块大石。一旦案件破获后，功劳则都会被刑事部的其他人揽了。”下野勇希叹了口气，道，“我也是过来人。要不是我当年大力提倡组建视频侦查科。随着技术的发展，现在这个部门越来越壮大，发展成了超过60位警察的部门，而我当了这个部门的头儿。”

“没事的，下野勇希长官。”顺开口，似是在安慰他，大概是因为下野勇希在他们身上看到了曾经的自己，有感而发。

“你们把案件概况告诉我一下。”下野勇希推开了自己办公室的门，请满与顺进去。满看到了放在下野勇希办公桌上的两个相框，都是合照，其中一张是他与家人的合照，另一张则是他与一个黑发男性的合照，二人的身上都穿着警服，脸上洋溢着幸福快乐的笑容，勾肩搭背，举止气密。勇希去倒了两杯水，请他俩坐在办公室的沙发上。

顺开始叙述案情，下野勇希翻开自己的笔记本开始记录相关的案情。满听着顺的叙述，发现有哪些缺漏之处再开口补充。听完案情叙述后，勇希打开电脑，道：“我们这几年新建立了一个‘天网’系统，与东京都的路面监控与部分商家内的监控连接。”他在电脑上操作了下，很快结果就出来了，“啊，有了，刚好这两家酒店挺多外国旅客选择入住。他们在去年申请了加入我们的系统。我看看你们俩想看的时间点。”

勇希继续在电脑上操作，打开了系统中的一个视频，“应该是这段时间吧，这是在文京区的B酒店的走廊上拍摄的。”

顺与满凑上去看，只见视频上出现了一个醉意盎然的男性正揽着一位美艳的黑发女性进入了其中一间房间。为了保障入住客人的隐私，房间内部没有监控。顺与满只能看勇希在电脑上操作，将时间拉到了一个小时后，从受害者所在的房间中走出一个男人。他的面部特征在视频镜头下奇异地变得模糊不清，只剩下一头黑色卷曲头发作为特征可以让顺他们辨认出来。但这个镜头只维持了几秒，男人很快从容不迫地待上一顶不知从何处取来的绅士帽，走到第二个视频监控镜头前就融入空气中消失了。

“这……”满惊讶得无言以对，半晌后才从喉头中挤出一句，“……闹鬼了？”

顺倒是看向了勇希的脸庞，说：“能不能放一下池袋区的C酒店的监控视频录像？”

勇希沉默了一阵，说：“可以。”他操作了一段时间后，播放起了C酒店相关的监控视频录像。这次勾搭着年轻女性进入酒店房间中的是一位年轻男子，但他的帽子换成了鸭舌帽。同样看不清楚他的面部特征。在一小时后，监控视频中出现的却是一位女性，同样令人看不清楚她的面部特征，并以同样方式消失在酒店走廊上。

“看来真有可能是变种人干的好事了。”顺无奈地叹气，“因为没有平常人能直接消失在监控镜头下。”

“有没有可能……监控死角里会有安全逃生门之类的，连接着逃生梯的？”满尝试提出另一个可能性来说服逻辑自洽的自己。他忽然发现无法说服自我，只好拜托下野勇希，“下野勇希警视，您能不能把这几段视频下载下来，然后发给我们？或者放在系统上，供我们下载。”

“可以是可以的。”下野勇希撕下放在桌面上的一叠便签条中的其中一张，递给满，“你把邮箱地址写下来给我吧。我迟些发给你。”

意识到等级之差，满连忙道谢：“谢谢您，下野勇希警视。”他在勇希的办公桌面上找到了一根笔，迅速地将自己的邮箱地址写了上去。在这一刻，他感到了一种莫名的满足感与兴奋感——他总算可以接触到高层警官。这些昂扬得如泡泡的感情如藤蔓般缠绕了上去，名与利在这瞬间炸裂开来，阴影中的那对红色眼白，金色眼球的眼睛向他传递出了笑意。他赶忙摇头去拒绝，这个幻觉畏缩了起来，很快消失。

满只好看向放在勇希桌面上的那张与黑发男性的合照，问：“这照片上……”

下野勇希微笑着说：“那是我弟弟，下野梦希，他也是个警察。”

说到这里，他的脸色变得黯然，声音中开始带着莫名其妙的难过，“他在六年前在制止一个心理有疾病的歹徒的事件中丧生了。那时在秋叶原，那个歹徒想用长刀无差别杀害路人，结果他也被歹徒用长刀杀害了。他那时还很年轻，还是巡警，明明本该开枪的状况。结果在鸣枪示警后，对方还是把他捅死了……”

“我很多时候都在想，我到底算不算一个警察呢？还是像他那样英勇的人才算是警察呢？”他叹息着，将桌上那个与弟弟的合照放倒，似乎要掩埋这段黑暗且悲伤的记忆，不让自己想起它。

“这个答案，我觉得我们都是警察。”顺无畏地回答。他的话语中带着复杂的感情：“尽管我无法得到升迁……”

“顺！”满不禁出声制止。听到哥哥的叫声，顺闭上嘴巴，不再继续说下去，“抱歉，给您添麻烦了。”满连忙鞠躬，向比自己等级高的下野勇希道歉。

“没事的。”勇希说，“你说得对，顺警官。这些高等的职位与名利只是很虚幻的东西。唯一一件事就是我要去认同我作为一个警察的职责了，谢谢你。”

退出下野勇希的办公室，满与顺之间陷入了良久的沉默。不仅仅是尴尬，还有比这更复杂的情绪横亘在二人之间，打破沉寂的是来自满手机的振动。满掏出手机来一看，说：“下野勇希发来了邮件。”

“你有什么打算，哥？”顺很难得地询问起满的意见。

“只能再去现场勘查一下，看看有没有消防逃生出入口了。”满叹气，“既然现场没有什么线索，只能掘地三尺去追查了……或者……”

他想起了什么，“不如我们去询问一下犯罪心理学专家。”

“警视厅唯一的犯罪心理学专家加奈貌似去了美国的耶鲁大学与中国的北京大学交流访问。可能我们还要去东都大学找人了，或者去问问菜菜子法医，加奈专家是她的姐姐，她可能会给我们提供一些合适意见。”顺提议道。


	6. Chapter 6

四章.KAMI

“顺说他要再去一次现场勘查？”菜菜子看着满的脸，说，“而你要问我姐姐跟犯罪心理学相关的问题？”

“对。”满点点头。他们之间隔着一张餐桌，桌面上摆放了好几盘精致的和食——有烧鸟（烤串）、刺身与寿司。这一顿是满特意请菜菜子的。当然连同了顺那份也请了。顺一直跟他说，菜菜子法医帮了我们很多忙，哥，我们必须要以我们兄弟俩的名义请菜菜子一顿饭。总之，这顿午饭是他们两兄弟一起要请菜菜子的。只不过只有满在场，顺去了现场勘查。

“他去了文京区的B酒店与池袋区的C酒店再次勘查现场了。我怀疑那个地方有个救生门及救生楼梯供犯罪嫌疑人逃生。他觉得是变种人捣的鬼。于是我让他再去一次现场了。不过我也有另一个问题想要解决，就是犯罪嫌疑人的心理。他到底是处于何种心理之下做出这些残忍的行为的。”

“可是，我只是一介法医，只负责解剖尸体，了解他们的死因、年龄以及生前受过怎样的对待，即是我负责的是生理方面的问题，心理方面的问题只能找我姐姐加奈了……”菜菜子叹气，再道，“可是我姐姐这段时间都去了外国交流了，现在我得打电话问她，她都把工作交给谁了。”

“她前几天在Line上给我发消息说：她今天应该在北京交流访问……而且我这几天应该挺难找到她了……”

菜菜子无奈叹气，“我姐那人虽然表面上总是笑嘻嘻的，实际上是个工作上拼命三郎。”

“那……”满欲言又止。他想问下去有关菜菜子相关的事。听到她这么说，只能最后以沉默回应，掩饰自己的踌躇。

“没关系的，满警官。北京那边与东京只有一个小时的时差。我现在打个电话给她，看看她怎么说……”菜菜子站起身来。她今天穿着一件漂亮的亮黄色针织衫，搭配着珍珠白色的上面点缀着许多亮黄色的裙子，提着一只小巧的黄色的卡地亚包包，行动轻盈得宛如一只蝴蝶。

“请稍等我一会儿。”她将卡地亚包包留在位置上，走到一旁打电话。

趁着这空档，满想起了跟顺讨论的事。在警视厅那间逼仄狭窄的、堆满了资料与文档的地下办公室里，满对顺说：“既然没什么线索，那么我们只能求助犯罪心理学家了。他们做的犯罪心理画像以及罪犯剖析应该可以起到一定作用。”

顺说：“或许哥你说的是对的。B、C酒店那里的两个监控摄像头之间或许藏了个逃生门与救生梯。我们应该多去现场走走。那里隐藏着我们还没发掘到的线索。搜查那边给的报告不是很详尽。我们需要多去几遍现场。”

满：“既然这样的话，那么我们分头行动。我去找犯罪心理专家，你再去一次现场以及问一下搜查的池泽雄二长官看看还有没有遗漏的线索，譬如脚印、指纹等传统型的证据。现在大家都依赖DNA查案，恰巧这件案子就是找不到罪犯的DNA……头疼……”

顺：“OK。哥，我们就这样分头行动！”

满发现此时那个幻觉不再烦扰自己了，可能是因为自己为了这件案子劳心劳力太累了吧，满想，所以才会想到这些无关的有的没的。只要自己集中精力去查案的话就不会有问题了，幻觉不会再来烦自己了。

正当他纠结于幻觉与查案的时候，菜菜子打完电话，回来了，问他：“满警官，怎么了？”

她的声音立即将满拉回了现实。她刚刚打完电话回来，甫一坐下，她看向自己的黄色卡地亚包包，松了口气。满说：“没有人动它，我看得很牢。放心好了，菜菜子法医。”

“没事。谢谢你，满警官。”菜菜子向他道谢，“我们动身去东都大学吧。我姐安排好了之后负责这案子的心理学专家了……虽然我不大愿意去见那家伙的……”

“那开我的车去。我们把车停在东都大学附近的停车场。菜菜子法医，请你在餐厅门口等一下我……”

满顺带拿起了放在洁白桌布上的账单，走去餐厅门口的地方结账。结账后，他高大的身影离开了餐厅，走去了取车。菜菜子坐在座位上，从卡地亚包包里掏出镜子，给自己补妆。她涂上了粉色的唇膏，抹上了令自己看起来更有精神的淡色粉底。这次她把发饰取了下来，连同镜子一起放入了包包中。

她背好包包，走出了高档餐厅。恰巧满将车开到了餐厅门口，黑色的丰田车挂着“练马”的车牌。这是满在去年买的车，妻子系子多次希望他买一辆车，他便买了下来。

满将副驾驶座那边的车窗摇了下来，招呼菜菜子上车。菜菜子拉开了车门，坐了上去。坐稳了后，她关上了门，拴好了安全带。

满打着方向盘，踩着油门，发动了车子。他在Iphone8的谷歌地图上已设定好了去往东都大学的最近路线，只要听着手机传出来的机械式女性语音的导航，他就可以将他俩载往东都大学。

“我们要去东都大学见谁？”满问。

“一个名叫嘉巳（KAMI）的博士生。”菜菜子咬着下唇说，“他是我姐姐的同事。”

“看你的样子似乎不是很喜欢他。”满随口说道。

“……呼。”菜菜子无奈地叹了口气，苦笑着说，“他是个烦人精，老是说想要追求我。结果，他一点殷勤都不会献，还跟我说：我们必须要上过床才能培养感情。我看他就是想骗炮吧。”

“那他的确挺令人……无语的……”满一时不知该从何评价菜菜子口中的嘉巳。他只好按下车载收音机的开关，悠扬的电台音乐立即流淌而出。

“听些音乐吧，会帮助你恢复心情的。”满说，“你要吃口香糖吗？就在你的座位前面的抽屉里。”

“不用了……谢谢你，满警官。”菜菜子看向了满帅气的侧脸。若不是因为他已经结婚了，估计在警视厅内会是备受欢迎的存在，而且他在搜查一课待过三年。警视厅内的单身女性特别青睐搜查课与特警队的警官。他的弟弟顺虽然长得同样帅气，可他那有些如极客（geek）的性格估计不是很多人能吃得消。

至于菜菜子自身则是有点崇尚不婚主义，与社交媒体上某些鼓吹不结婚即是女性自身的解放的营销号的看法不同，主要是因为菜菜子还没决定好自身的对象。她觉得那些营销号都把所谓的“女性主义”当作一个赚钱的工具而已。

“我们快到东都大学了。”满道，“停好车后，就由你带路去找嘉巳了……”

“没问题。”

东都大学作为日本第一学府，是海内外的许多学子梦寐以求的地方，并且由东都大学的医学部设立的脑神经研究所可谓是世界上数一数二的顶尖研究所。

菜菜子与她的长官桑田丽警视都是毕业于东都大学的医学部，算是师姐师妹的关系。而菜菜子的姐姐加奈虽然也是毕业于医学部，却选择了脑神经学系与临床心理学系，并在30岁的时候成为了研究生导师，并专攻犯罪心理学方向。警视厅科学研究所的同事一提到加奈与菜菜子姐妹总会将她们二人称为才女姐妹花。

嘉巳是比加奈低两届的心理学系的博士生。菜菜子见过他几次面，有一次她去东都大学找姐姐讨论相关案情的时候——虽然她作为法医不必要参与案件侦破，不过由于她在警视厅中的各个方面有着千丝万缕的关系——她见到了忙碌的姐姐与一个高挑的金发男性聊天。

那个高挑的金发男性看起来十分轻浮可疑。他有着一对湛蓝色的眼睛，像教堂中的大幅玻璃彩画上的圣母像的眼眸。在东都大学见到他，菜菜子还以为是出没于六本木的高价牛郎误入了高等学府。菜菜子摇摇头，否认自己的想法。她不该带着偏见去看对方的，因为现在来说知识并不是那么触不可及的事物。

加奈注意到了菜菜子的到来，微笑着说：“哎呀，这不是小菜菜子吗？”她用着亲昵的语气说，“来，介绍给你认识一下。这位是嘉巳，比我小两届的学弟。他大概会在2021年博士毕业，专业是犯罪心理学。”

“……哦？”菜菜子挑眉，看着对方乖张的脸庞。

加奈没有察觉到菜菜子对嘉巳的敌对态度，反而是赞扬起嘉巳：“嘉巳君他在很多方面帮助过我。”接下来，她才向嘉巳介绍起自己的妹妹，“嘉巳君，给你介绍一下，这位是舍妹——菜菜子。她是警视厅科学研究搜查所的法医，隶属于警视厅搜查课的特别行动小组。我们应该都算是校友了，毕竟都在东都大学习过。”

“哦？”嘉巳的眼睛亮了起来，露出了轻佻的微笑，说：“小菜菜子，请多指教。”他伸出手来，希望能与菜菜子握手。他跟加奈一样，用的是“ちゃん”的这一个昵称。这引得菜菜子有些不悦。在她眼中看来，这个男人简直是用着嬉皮笑脸的态度面对她，一点尊重都没有留给她，但她还是把手伸出来，回握住嘉巳的手。在她的手指擦过对方的手指之后，便缩了回来。她认为这样足以告诉对方自己的态度了，但是嘉巳的脸上并没有露出任何不悦的神色，依旧莞尔地看着菜菜子。

这是菜菜子与嘉巳的初次见面。印象不算太好，不过算是打过照面了。

她此时正带着满走向脑神经研究所。从姐姐加奈发来的信息来看，嘉巳现在就身处在脑神经研究所的前面。东都大学不算很大，校园内的古老建筑与现代建筑在阳光的照射下投下了巨大的影子。菜菜子与满在校园内步行了约莫十分钟，就找到了嘉巳。

嘉巳那一头金发即使在外国留学生众多的东都大内也十分惹眼。一见到菜菜子，他那对碧蓝色的眼睛弯成了月牙状，说：“小菜菜子，我很高兴你来找我。”

菜菜子想发作，碍于满在场，无奈地叹了口气，说，“我们有一件案件希望你来帮忙做心理侧写与画像。”

嘉巳保持着微笑，点点头说：“可以呀。如果是小菜菜子拜托我的话，我一定会赴汤蹈火的……”

菜菜子露出了个复杂的表情，她的眉毛挑了起来，最后还是点了点头，“那就拜托你了。忘记了介绍给你认识，这位是满警部补，由他给你一些案件有关的资料吧。”

满向嘉巳伸出手来，谨慎地说：“你好。我叫满，是警视厅刑事部搜查课的特别行动小组的成员。”

听着满说话的时候，嘉巳依旧莞尔地笑着，但在看到满的脸庞的那一刻，他愣住了。他张嘴发出了“go  
……”的音节，但对上了满那对真挚的碧绿色眼眸的时候，他下意识地看向了站在一旁的菜菜子。看到二人的神情，感受到二人的气氛后，他无奈地摇摇头，继续维持那种微笑的神情，说：“你好，我叫嘉巳，是东都大的犯罪心理学系的博士生。”

嘉巳的手伸入了满的手中，握住了它。一接触，在满的脑海中炸裂出无数的幻觉。他落入了一个无边的黑洞中，无数的血红色触手从他的身体中蜿蜒而出。他的脸庞开始分裂，那对在幻觉中曾出现过无数多遍的血红色眼睛直接与他融为了一体，并发出瘆人的笑声，说：“我即是你……你即是我……”

“你没事吧，满警官？”菜菜子的声音提醒了满，将他拉回了现实。他的关心令满感激地对他说：“我没事。谢谢你，菜菜子法医。”

嘉巳无奈地耸了耸肩。满将手抽了出来，看向了嘉巳说：“嘉巳博士，要不我们去您的办公室聊聊，或许我们在东都大这边附近的咖啡馆坐下来喝个下午茶……然后再聊聊案件相关的……”

嘉巳很快嘴角上扬起来，说：“可以呀。不过我晚上可能有点事，所以只能跟你们聊到大概下午六点钟，可以吗？”

满点点头，说：“可以的。之后我把电子版资料全部发到你的邮箱。”

嘉巳将目光转向了菜菜子，他发出了赞美：“我怎么没发现小菜菜子你今天化了妆来见我呢！还放下了头发！你今天真的太好看了！是为了我才这样打扮的吧！”

菜菜子挑眉，说：“你的意思是问我要不要一起去喝下午茶吧？”

嘉巳拍掌，兴高采烈地说：“不愧是小菜菜子，居然猜到了！”

满用力地按压着太阳穴。并非因为对菜菜子与嘉巳二人的关系感到头疼，而是因为只要他站在嘉巳身旁，那个幻觉，那个阴影又会再次出现。不知什么原因，在菜菜子答应一同前往的时候，那个幻觉消失了。他顿时明白了，如果菜菜子能够陪同自己一起前往，他被幻觉折磨的情况就会少一分。

“拜托你了，陪同我……一起去吧，菜菜子法医……”满用着哀求般的语气对菜菜子说。菜菜子看着脸色发白的满。他的身体在不住地出汗，汗液洇湿了他身上的白色衬衫。虽然她并不明白是什么原因，但还是开口问：“满警官，你没事吧？”

满摇摇头，硬撑着精神说：“我没事，可能是因为天气太热，我有些中暑吧……”

“那我们就近找间咖啡馆坐下来聊天。”嘉巳提议说，“离医学部这边最近的就是Cafe Foresta（弗雷斯塔咖啡馆）了。我带你们去那边吧。”

“好的……”满的情绪暂时稳定了下来，点点头，说：“拜托你带路了，嘉巳博士。”

嘉巳把眼睛眯成了一条缝，说：“好。”

*

顺再一次去了B、C酒店勘验现场，并发现那两个监控摄像头之间的地方并没有逃生门及走火通道。他解锁了华为手机的屏幕，认真地阅读着那上面显示的报告。如果是一般案件的话，现场应该会留有指纹、毛发跟DNA等痕迹。但这些现场都太干净了，干净得令人怀疑。唯一可疑的就是脚印了，在B酒店的现场发现的可疑脚印为41码鞋的，走廊上并没有发现可疑脚印。在C酒店发现的可疑脚印则是36码鞋的。这差异也太大了。顺蹙眉，犯罪嫌疑人该不会是倒立着离开房间的吧？

他看到一个旧案例。案犯是个男性，杀害了被害人之后，将女性鞋子套在自己的手上倒立着离开了房间，制造了案犯是女性的假象。而，如果案犯是个女性的话则会方便很多，只要直接将不合脚的鞋子套在脚上离开就可以给现场制造伪装了。

但这几个现场都太多疑点了……他只能得出一个结论：那就是人类社会上可能存在变种人。他们能自由自在地变换自己的性别。但这个猜想一定会被自己那个死理性派哥哥否定。

顺倚靠在C酒店走廊的墙壁上思考，忽然传来的一股香味吸引了他的注意。他在歌的身上嗅过类似的，但歌身上的香味是清新宜人的，而这股香味里带有令人看不透的迷宫般的感觉，吸引着他去破解它，去注意香气的主人。

他抬起头来，看到一个美艳的黑发女性。她的身上穿着红色的艳丽长裙，裙子从大腿处开了个叉，露出了两条白皙的腿。她的胸部挺立着。虽然穿着华美的裙子，但顺的目光似乎能透过她的裙子，看到隐藏在下面的曼妙的胴体。性欲在此刻羞愧地升起，迫使他做出反应。生理性的反应令他的下体不争气地勃发，在裤裆处聚拢成一团，凸显出来。顺想压抑住不停疯长的欲望，但面前的女性直接抱住他，直接深情地吻住了他的嘴唇。

“唔……！”顺无法呼吸。他想推开她。另一个想法骤然升起。面前的这个女性很危险。当他的手放在了她的腹部，用上了力气推开了她。但欲望如毒蔓，缠绕住了他，想左右他的想法。

“我觉得在这里做不大好。”顺说，“你叫什么名字？去我家吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

五章. Shin

女性没有回答顺的问题。她跟着顺走到C酒店的地下停车场，直接上了顺的白色的“练马”牌照的轿车。顺想与她攀谈，但对方只是露出了奇异的笑容，依旧没有回答顺的问题。顺觉得这个人身上藏着什么秘密，可能与这几起杀人碎尸案相关。既然对方这样向自己发出了邀约，那么自己只能答应他的邀约，将计就计顺水推舟下去。

顺之前在特警队待过几年，几乎所有可怕的场景都见过了：爆炸案、持刀凶徒、因吸毒过量出现幻觉而挟持自己的妻子的丈夫、蒙面持枪抢劫银行的悍匪……如果不是因为自身那不合群的性格，他也不会被调往这个几乎被全警视厅看不起的、又脏又累的、还要被搜查课抢走功劳的部门。剩下的唯一的好处就是自己的职位相对较高，是警部。

他与女性坐在车上。在良久的沉默后，坐在副驾驶座上的女性总算开口说：“我的名字叫作进。”

“还有别的吗？你是陪酒女郎吗？或者应召女郎？”面对她突如其来的亲吻，顺对她的身份进行了推测，“你是喝了酒吗？为什么要对我做那种行为？”

“不是。”女性摇摇头说，“我并非那种身份的人。”

“那你为什么要吻我？”

“……”

女性陷入了沉默。她看向了副驾驶座那边的车窗。见她不愿回答，顺不便继续问下去，只好继续驾车前行。

*

“我觉得有可能案犯会再去现场一遍。”嘉巳拿起了白瓷咖啡杯，喝着咖啡说道。他刚刚听完满跟他说的大致案情，“不少连环杀手都喜欢故地重游，沉醉自己杀人的喜悦。”

“这样啊……”满想起了顺现在身处现场。他忽然有种不祥的预感，有可能顺会与案犯相遇。但目前他正与嘉巳聊与案情相关的，他要去找顺，只能等讨论完毕。他沉默了一阵子后，“我把资料发你好了。”

“好。”

“你把邮箱告诉我一下。”

“我的邮箱是……”嘉巳放下了咖啡杯。重复了几遍自己的邮箱地址，满把报告全部发给了他。

“感谢您把材料发给我，满警官。”嘉巳再次拿起白瓷杯，啜饮了一口咖啡，说。他的视线几乎在讨论的时候，一直停留在菜菜子的身上。菜菜子别过头不去看他。放在褐色木质桌面上的嘉巳的IphoneX手机的屏幕亮了起来，上面出现了一条新提醒——邮箱来了一封新邮件。桌面上的另外几个白瓷咖啡杯已空了。嘉巳喝得最多，他一共喝了三杯咖啡。

“过几天我应该会联系你的，满警官。”嘉巳站起身来，向满伸出手来，“按照警视厅科学研究所的桑田丽长官与加奈教授的安排，我应该会在年内去科学研究所任职了，职位应该是犯罪心理研究员。到时请多指教了，满警官，小菜菜子。”

菜菜子不愿理睬他，只是冷冷地说了一句，“到时麻烦你了。”

满愣了一下，最后还是将手伸入对方的手中，再次与KAMI握手。待满与菜菜子收拾好自己的物品离开后，KAMI拿起放在桌面上的IphoneX，但上面并无拨通任何人的电话。他只是在伪装自己在打电话，并对那边轻声说：“SHIN大人，我找到了ゴッド（念作God）阁下现在的藏身之处了……”

那边似乎对自己的发现感到很满意。KAMI眯起了眼睛，“可是他没有以前与我们相处的所有记忆……”

他的话音未落，那边有些愠怒地发出了咒骂。

他只能好声劝慰，“您先别生气……我们一定会有方法逃离这片荒漠的。如果ゴッド阁下能够回归我们这边的话，就一定有办法……”

那边总算满意了，并切断了与自己的联系。KAMI走出了咖啡馆。在踏出咖啡馆的玻璃门的那一刻，他的身体如粒子消弭在空气中，消失得无影无踪。

*

双方陷入了很长时间的尴尬的沉默中。为了消除这份沉默，顺只能打开车上的收音机，从车载收音机中传出了悠扬的爵士乐。他觉得开车时听爵士乐有点令他昏昏欲睡，伸手去换台，流行音乐伴随空调冷气的冷风，吹了出来，弥漫在车内局促的空间内。

此时顺才发现坐在副驾驶座上的进睡着了。黑发的卷曲头发垂落了下来，遮住了她的脸庞的一部分。顺发现身旁的女性长着一张令人艳羡的脸庞。当他注视她的时候，那股香味又悠悠地传了过来，令顺的脑海中出现了已把进身上的衣服全部扒下来，正在与她交合的想法。她如一个行走的春药娃娃，令顺控制不住自己下半身的欲望。

行驶途中被这些光怪陆离的想法控制很容易出车祸，尤其旁车经常希望超过此时开得歪歪扭扭的自己，顺只好不去看她，专注于驾驶自家车辆的想法上去。

在顺动摇的那一刻，这个名为“进”的女性醒了过来。她那对鹅冠红色的眼睛里仿佛藏了一个深不可测的宇宙，嘴角轻轻地勾了起来。她将纤细无骨的手指伸向了顺放在手刹旁的抽屉里的华为手机。手指碰触到手机的那一刻，她的手指立即化为了蜿蜒的红色触手，进入USB插口。

顺设置了密码与人脸识别，不过这对她来说并非难以破解的技术。她那对红色的眼中瞬间闪过大量二进制的1与0的编码，那些编码令她嘴角的笑意更深了。没想到再次光顾现场的这一刻居然找到了负责自己的案子的警官。她在这位警官的手机里继续搜寻，在他的相册中，她发现了更多有利的情况。

“ゴッド……”她在心中发出低语，“我总算找到你了……KAMI汇报的情况果然是真的……”

那么这位坐在身旁的警官该如何处置呢？她舔了舔涂着深红色的口红的嘴唇后，再舔了舔了青金石色的指甲。扒下他的所有衣服，与他交合后吃掉他？食欲令她振奋。她如一头等待猎物投欢送抱的猎豹。

顺将车开入了位于港区的家的地下停车库。他明白自己接下来需要干什么，只能假意逢迎才能查出这个神秘女性的身份。他将配枪偷偷地带上身。反正与詠美还未正式同居，目前港区的这间房子只有他独自居住。只有将这位名为“进”的女性带上自己的领地才有可能将事情引导向对自己有利的局面。他可以逼问她与案情有关的事，甚至找到足以逮捕她的关键证据。

“我想去你家……”进微笑着对顺说。

“我也想带你去我家。”顺也微笑着对进说。

顺将车停稳。进推开了副驾驶座那边的门，层层叠叠的艳红色裙子垂落了下来。她脚上的同色的路易威登高跟鞋轻盈地踏落到停车场的灰色水泥地面上。她站在停车场里，在一大堆木讷颜色的车辆中显得如一个酒会女王。顺将车停在了常用位。他推开驾驶座那边的车门后，发现进仍站在原地等待着他。

顺身上穿着蓝色的警服衬衫以及黑色的长西裤，站在进身旁，显得高了半个头。

顺不敢掉以轻心，在推开车门的那一刻，他特意趁着那个空档时间给自己的警用配枪填满了子弹，然后才把配枪塞到最不容易被对方发现的地方。进百无聊赖地站在原地，拨弄她垂落的黑发。看到顺向自己走来，她的脸上绽开了笑容，眼中充满了对顺的渴求。

“我们一起上去吧。”进说。

“嗯啊。”顺点点头。他带着进在昏暗的地下车库里穿行，成排的光管在他们头顶上散发着寂寥的光芒。他们来到电梯口，顺摁下了电梯面板上的向上键。进身上带着一种独特的气质，一种混合了领导者与贵族般的感觉。如果在大正时代，她有可能是华族阶层的小姐。她身上的裙子应该是Valentino的，售价大概在50万日元左右。但买得起这种价位的裙子的人，为什么会在现场鬼鬼祟祟地出现……？顺心中的疑问如澄澈的啤酒里的泡泡，不断升起。

不过不待他继续思考跟进相关的疑点，电梯发出了“叮”的一声。电梯降到了地下二层，银色的精钢门立即自动打开，顺迈步走了进去，进紧随其后。顺按下了25楼的按键。电梯门自动关上。一见到电梯门合拢，进不自觉地往顺的身上蹭，小鸟依人状地伏在他的怀中。她想去亲吻顺的嘴唇，可当她揽住顺的腰的时候，公寓的其他住户走了进来。

她只好压抑住引诱顺的欲望，等待着住户走出电梯，去到自己居住的楼层。她看着电梯的电子显示面板上不断跳动的数字，心急如焚地等待着自己的猎物投怀送抱。站在身旁的顺也在抬头看着电梯的电子显示面板，他也在等待能给自己的猎物来个瓮中捉鳖。

电梯总算爬升到25楼。在“叮”的一声后，门开启了。二人之间似乎铆足了劲，几乎同时踏出了电梯门。进又想去抱住顺，这次顺很放松地让她从后面抱住了自己。她的身上没有酒精的味道，看样子说的是实话。她的确没有喝酒。

顺掏出了钥匙打开了自家的房门，他推开了木门，请进进去。

当顺家的木门“碰”地关上后，进再次主动地吻上了他。她将顺推到了他家的阳台。那里只有玻璃护栏，东京都的夜景与美丽的月色一览无遗。椭圆形的月亮悬挂在西方的夜空，城市的喧嚣灯光并不能阻挡它在夜空中发出清幽的光芒。

他们躺在阳台的地面上接吻。进伏在顺的身上，热切地吻着他的嘴唇。月光如水洒落在他们二人的身上。她先是伸出舌头舔弄顺那有些粗糙的下唇，然后将舌头伸入他的嘴巴中，她的舌头如一条灵敏的小蛇，与他的舌头交缠，唾液流入对方口中，缱绻在了一起。

她开始脱去自己身上的衣服，试图引诱顺与她发生关系。

但顺很快就分开了她。他高大的身影站了起来，打算走去自己的卧室。

进吐出轻轻的喘息，迷蒙着双眼，问：“怎么了，顺？”

顺没有回答进的问题，他从卧室里出来的时候，手中拿着一套崭新的红色情趣内衣。他将透明塑料包装袋撕开，将内容物递给进。进接过那套红色情趣内衣，她的目光停留在顺的下身上。他的下身已经勃起，在裤裆处聚拢成一团。

进忍不住吞了一口唾沫，红色眼眸中的情欲更深了。她将身上的红色长裙全部拉了下来，扔在了顺家的深褐色的真皮沙发上。在她的红裙的下面并没有穿胸罩，只穿了一条短短的白色蕾丝内裤，形状优美的白皙乳房上点缀着薄红色的乳头。

她将那套情趣内衣穿上，结果发现这套内衣的布料少得可怜。红色的胸罩成丝带状，只能遮住她的1/3乳房与挺立起来的乳头。乳头在布料上形成了一个小小的凸起来的阴影。至于下身的红色丁字裤则是由一条短促的布料组成，搭在她双腿间的细缝上与臀瓣间，她的两块白皙臀瓣就这样全部暴露在顺面前。月光与城市的灯光洒落在她的身上，勾勒出她身体曲线的形状，令顺不禁吞了口唾沫。

“你喜欢看对象穿情趣内衣？”进抱住了顺的身体。听到进这么问，他的身体小小地颤抖着。进明白了他的回答，将纤细的手放在了他的下体上，隔着西装裤揉搓着他那已凸起的阴茎。她拉下了顺的裤子与里面的内裤，开始为他口交。

“嗯……唔……”她直接含住了整根阴茎，任由顺的褐色阴毛如毛笔扫过她的苹果肌，她用手轻轻地揉捏着顺下体的两个阴囊，“嗯……果然比我想象中的要大很多……”她松开了顺的阴茎，这次直接用舌头侍奉顺，发出了赞美。顺抚摸着进的黑色长发，手指轻轻地扫过她的脸颊。他的手中多了一样东西，进看着那样东西再次吞了口唾沫。

“我要把它塞到我的里面吗？”进轻笑了起来。她接过顺递来的东西，那是一枚小巧的粉色无线跳蛋。她毫不犹豫地掀开自己身上的红色丁字裤，将它塞到阴道里。她的阴部如一朵别致的红花，跳蛋如蜜蜂进入到了她的内部。在她轻轻地呻吟出声“啊……”后，顺将它调到最为刺激的3档，嗡嗡的声音有些不祥地响起。

顺换了个姿势，让进伏在自己的身上，为他口交。他将手指伸入她的阴道中，直接碰上了那枚跳蛋，将那枚跳蛋摁在她的阴道内壁上。他的舌头也毫不停息，吻上了进的另一个小孔，那是她的肛门。他用另一只手拉开丁字裤的带子，掰开她的臀瓣，用舌头细致地舔弄着那些皱纹。顺插在她的阴道中的手指已沾满了进的爱液，湿漉漉地黏在他的指尖上。

“你为什么知道我叫顺？”顺以三根手指插在进的阴道里，摸索着她绵滑的阴道，问。

“……你的警官证放在手刹旁的格子里，我恰巧看到了。”进殷勤地侍奉着他的阴茎。

“这样啊……”顺的眼睛里似乎藏着一个深不可测的黑洞。

“为什么这么问……顺？”进舔弄着他的两个深色睾丸，问，“我不是你想的应召女郎，我是那家酒店的住客。见到你的那刻，我还以为我叫的六本木的牛郎来了。”

“结果你是个警官，还是个长官。”进从他的身上起来，直接将阴道口对准了顺的阴茎，坐了下去。甘美的快感如电流传遍了她的全身，令她发出壮绝的呻吟：“啊……嗯啊……顺！好棒啊……真的好棒啊……！”

结果她还没在顺身上做活塞活动，顺就拍了拍她的臀部，“进小姐，我们站起来做吧。”

“没想到你还有这种嗜好……”进从他的身体上起来，嘴角勾起一抹浅笑，“没关系，我也可以借此机会吃掉你……”

她站起身来，丁字裤的带子回归到原位，遮住了她的阴部。她倚靠在玻璃栏杆上，掀开了丁字裤的带子，露出了那个地方，引诱着顺：“来吧……顺……进来吧……”

她抚摸着他的耳朵。在顺进入的那一刻，她总算可以吃掉他了。但她忽然发现顺想做的事比她的想法更可怕。他想勾起她的羞耻心，故意抓着她的一边小腿，提了起来，那个地方暴露于人前，耻辱令她那薄红色的蝴蝶般形状的阴部淌出滚滚的爱液，汇成透明的丝线，落到了地面上。

“我不想进那个洞。”顺亲吻着她的耳垂，说，“我想进入你的肛门内。”

“你的性癖真是奇怪。”她吃吃地笑出声来。

“这样的话，所有人都能看到你的全身了，进小姐。”顺将进胸罩的带子移到一边，令那对秀美的乳房显露了出来。他让她趴在阳台的栏杆上，维持着一只小腿悬空，脚部搭在栏杆上的姿势，“你的乳房，你的小屄……”

他毫不怜香惜玉地进入到进的菊花内。进再次呻吟出声：“嗯呼……啊哈……”阴道中的跳蛋在不断跳动，不过这样粗暴且带有性虐意味的性爱她并不反感，反正她可以尽快吃掉顺。

“顺，你也不是一样吗？你的那东西在我的里面不肯出来，就这么喜欢待在我的里面吗……？”

她仰头，轻笑着说。

“啊哈……啊哈……啊啊！真棒啊……顺！我要高潮了！”她娇媚地吟哦着，从她的阴道中喷涌出大量的淫液，浇到了阳台地板上。

“我要在你的里面射精了……唔啊！”顺将浓浓的白浊液射在了她的肠道内。

“你到底是什么东西，进小姐？”射精过后，顺露出了意味深长的表情，问。

“我就是进啊……”进的身体发生了大幅度的转变，直接转了180度面对顺。那并非正常人类能做到的行为。“顺……乖乖地成为我的食物吧……”

趁着她即将做出下一步动作的这个间隙，顺变戏法般地从怀中掏出手枪，立即上膛，朝着进的腹部开了一枪。他踢了对方的伤口一脚，逃离了她的钳制范围，滚到了沙发附近，借助茶几与沙发的掩护，他还想给对方来一枪。

从进的腹部处流出了深红色的血液，滴落在地板上，形成了梅花状的斑纹。她瞪大了猩红色的眼睛，不知所措地看着空荡荡的室内。顺位于港区的家的客厅中只有一台42寸的大电视，屏幕上的黑漆漆的，模模糊糊地映出了客厅的大致环境，一套棕色的真皮沙发，一张茶几，一张深褐色的餐桌与几张同色的餐椅。

进的肉体开始发生了变化，她的腹部处裂开了一张长满尖牙利齿的嘴巴。那张嘴巴把那枚子弹吐了出来。她拿起自己的红色裙子，没有套上它，身上依旧穿着顺让她穿的那套红色情趣内衣，内衣遮盖住了她身上的关键部位，塞入她的阴道中的小巧跳蛋掉了下来，滚落在地面上。

进微笑着，一步又一步地走入了客厅：“顺，你在哪里呢？就这么害怕见到我吗……？”

她的脚步很轻，像是以脚尖踮在地面上走路。她环顾四周，其中一只手臂变成了血红色的带着许多金色眼睛与带着尖牙利齿的嘴巴的触手。那根触手仿佛一条嗅觉灵敏的猎犬，匍匐在地面上，探查着周围的环境。

她那对胭脂红的眼眸中映出了变幻莫测的景象，似乎在与顺玩起了捉迷藏游戏。她低头看向了沙发底下，“在这里吗……？老实说，因为你是顺，我才会与你这么做的……换做是别人，我一定会立即杀掉，然后吃掉……”

她举起另一只依旧是人类状态的手，用舌头舔着青蓝色的指甲。

“顺……”她深情地呼唤着，“你应该觉得庆幸……能被我吃掉才对啊。”

“我知道了，你在这里！”她绕到了餐桌前，触手开始打翻所有的椅子。她还觉得不够，直接掀翻了桌子，桌面上的摆放的茶壶与茶杯哗啦啦地掉落下来，碎在地面上，“顺！”她咬牙切齿地说道，但沙发背面与餐桌之间空荡荡的，哪里还有顺的身影。

正当她气急败坏的时候，“碰！”子弹穿透了她的胸膛部位，不仅一枚，而是两枚。顺顺带将茶几上的所有物品掀翻，因为他发现单纯的子弹不能伤害这只名为“进”的怪物。他必须得在日用品中寻找出能够对抗她的东西。

放在桌上的水银温度计掉落到地上，碎了一地。进的脚踩到了它。她的眉毛瞬间蹙了起来，表情开始变得扭曲，似乎遇到了什么天敌，朝着阳台那边后退。这根水银温度计是顺打算测试喝的水的温度用的，结果他忘记收回去留在了桌面上。顺顿时明白，能够对抗进的武器是水银，但家里仅有这一支温度计了。

他必须尽快想到其他的方法，将这只怪物赶出自己家。

进又想变化为那种带有尖牙利齿的嘴巴形态，排出打进自己体内的子弹。但顺的手枪再次迸发出子弹，这次是一枚，进入了她刚刚排出子弹的那张嘴巴中，撕裂了那张嘴巴。深红色的血从她的身体的各个部位喷涌而出。

“我不喜欢吃子弹！顺！”

她往后退，用着恶狠狠的语气骂道。

但话音未落，子弹再次撕裂了她身上的伤口，血液再度从伤口流出，点点滴滴晕染在地面上。由顺的手枪发出的子弹与天敌水银一样可怕。她只能尽快逃跑，逃离这个地方。

仅剩最后一枚子弹了，顺打着十二分精神，走到了阳台与客厅的玻璃门处，再度举起了手枪。

砰！

顺的手枪发出的声音连带着阳台的玻璃护栏碎裂的声音同时响起。

进逃跑的速度确实够快。当顺赶到阳台的时候，她已离开了25楼的阳台，似是融入无边的黑暗之中，连同那些碎裂的玻璃坠落到楼下。看样子，进受了很严重的伤，不会再来骚扰自己了。顺只好关牢了阳台的玻璃门，搬来了几张餐椅挡住了门缝，防止她再次进入自室骚扰自己。

他不知道这位名叫“进”的女性的实体是什么。他在特警队的那几年遇到过各种各样的危急情况，但这种非人生物则是第一次见到。她的身体传出好闻的香味，但内里则是隐藏着许多恶心的金色眼睛、带有尖牙利齿的嘴巴以及触手的怪物。

顺不知道她的目的，她为什么会盯上自己。他无心去打扫因为与进之间的打斗而变得乱糟糟的客厅。他只能躺在沙发上，翻来覆去，想睡觉结果睡不着。

他忽然想起了，仪态尽失地叫喊出声：“我靠！我怎么把给詠美的礼物给了她穿了！”

他无奈地在那堆乱糟糟的碎片里找出华为手机，用人脸识别解锁了手机，摁开了Chrome浏览器，上到亚马逊找能送给詠美的新的礼物。

选好了之后，顺才安心地将华为手机扔到一旁，浅浅地在沙发上睡了过去。

*

居住在24楼的住户在自家阳台上发现了一位美艳的女性。她浑身是伤，身上只穿着一套情侣间才会穿的内衣，紧闭着眼睛，上气不接下气地发出断断续续的喘息。女性住户有些心疼她，便拿出被子给她盖上，关切地问：“你没事吧？”

见她没有回答，女性住户只好呼唤自己的丈夫过来一起处理。单凭她独自的力量根本无法搬动这位比她略高一些的女性。男住户跑了过来，夫妻二人合力将女性一起搬到自家的沙发上。

男性住户看着昏迷的美艳女性，问：“这位女孩是怎么回事？而且我听楼上好像传来了打斗的声音，该不会是楼上夫妻吵架，将她扔了下来吧？”

女性住户看向了自己的丈夫，也就是男性住户，然后扫视了一眼躺在米色沙发上的女性，沉默着点点头：“有可能。”

“那我们明天得跟楼上的住户反映一下才行。”男性住户无奈地说，“我们都搬到港区来了，怎么还那么多事……”

在夫妻二人讨论之际，美艳的女性睁开了眼睛。猩红色的眼睛冷冷地注视着他们。他们身上传来的香味令她食欲大动。她想在此刻直接吞食掉他们。最后她还是忍住了，还是得首先处理子弹留在体内的问题。水银造成的伤口难以愈合，可能要花上她十个小时才能治愈，而子弹造成的伤只需几个小时就能愈合。

“嗯呼……”她拼命忍耐着，试图不让自己发出剧烈的声音。如果让那对夫妻发现自己身上的异样，那就麻烦了。顺那家伙真是棘手，比自己想象中要棘手得多。她伏在沙发上整理思绪，顺带排出留在体内的子弹。

要不是她躲在这家夫妻的阳台的天花板上，也就是顺的阳台下方，她才能逃过一劫。顺一共射出了六发子弹，第一发子弹已经排出，胸膛里还有两枚子弹，腹部两枚，而最后一枚子弹幸好她逃跑及时，没有打中她。不然她要差点丧命于顺手上。

25层楼的高度。即使是她，从这么高的高度摔下去，一定会死。

身体想变回男性，因为这才是她平常的伪装。她忍耐着这种自然的欲望，趴在沙发上排出子弹，胸部处裂出了带有尖牙利齿的嘴巴，直接吐出了两枚铅弹。腹部受到的伤最重。子弹卡在一个尴尬的位置，那个地方不能变成嘴巴吐出子弹，只能令自身的肉块产生排异反应，再排出来。

她只好“嗯呼”地发出呻吟。因为她发现了一件更尴尬的事，身上还穿着顺让她穿的情趣内衣。而那件Valentino的红色长裙在与顺的厮打之中被扯烂，有一半不知道落到哪里去了。

她现在的情况几乎等于未着片缕，将身体大剌剌地敞露在这对夫妇面前。现在唯一能做的事只有引起那对夫妇的注意。

那对夫妇发出她醒来了，停止了讨论，走过去搀扶她，关切地问候：“你总算醒了。太好了！楼上的那位怎么那么过分！把你打成了这个模样……！”

在这对夫妇看来，她是家庭暴力的受害者，顺是一个负心狠心的丈夫。她眯起了眼睛，淡然地点点头。另一方面，他们似乎没有发现她正将变化为触手的手指放在他们的脑壳上，读取着他们的脑部记忆。

读取到了他们只是一对普通夫妇的记忆后，她无奈地叹了口气，“我想要一套干净的衣服。”

这对夫妇宛如被催眠了般站起身，双目无神地走入卧室。过了一阵子后，丈夫捧了一套干净的衣服，走了出来，用着机械般的声音，毕恭毕敬地说：

“SHIN大人，这是您需要的衣服……”


	8. Chapter 8

六章.La Secta  
“你居住在中野区？”满载着菜菜子，问。从黑色丰田车的收音机中流淌出了Marvin Gaye的《What’s going on》。  
菜菜子“嗯”的一声回答了满。她看起来很累，目光呆滞地看着前方。过了一会儿才如梦初醒地说道：“满警官，你这是打算送我回家？”  
“反正东都大学离中野区也不远。”满说，“我把你送回去吧。免得你一个人搭车回去了。然后我在中野那边吃点东西再回家。”  
“你晚了回去的话，你太太不会责怪你吗？”菜菜子问。  
“我把你送到中野的家附近后再打个电话联系她。”被菜菜子一提醒，满点点头。他差点忘记了联系系子。他原本打算与嘉巳见面后去找顺，将嘉巳的推论告诉顺。不过他听说菜菜子居住在中野，而中野离东都大学并不远，心想着顺路，将菜菜子送到她家附近算了，然后在中野吃饭的时候顺带跟系子汇报情况。  
要是系子听说了他把女同事送回家的事，一定会醋意大发地对他发脾气吧。她那对犀利的眉毛会拧成八字形，薄薄的嘴唇中会吐出一些令他自尊极度受损的话语，譬如“那个女同事一定是个狐狸精”之类的。他不明白为什么女人婚后会变成这个模样，在婚前嘴上说着会给他自由，会尊重他，结果婚后转身忘掉，醋意大发地说着想象中的、根本不存在的事。  
这样看来，今晚他不能去找顺了。这样纷杂的想法堆在满的脑海中。满差点闯了红灯，惊得菜菜子惊呼：“你没事吧，满警官？”  
满摇摇头，说：“我没事，菜菜子法医。”  
“没事就好。”菜菜子心中的不安感更浓了，她知道身旁的男人是个有妇之夫，赶忙说，“要不你在地铁站附近放下我。我自己搭地铁回去就可以了。你回去晚的话，她一定会很生气。”  
“没事。她知道我的工作是要加班的。”满抿着嘴说，“菜菜子法医，你不必在心上太介怀。”  
“……行吧。”菜菜子无奈地将放在自己背后的黄色卡地亚包包放在自己的膝盖上，直直地盯着前方的灰色柏油马路看。二人陷入了沉默。只有菜菜子开口指路的时候才有对话的声音。Marvin Gaye的歌声飘荡在车内逼仄局促的空间内，直到满将菜菜子送到东京警察医院附近后，才松了一口气。  
他将黑色丰田轿车停在附近的停车场内。这附近有不少的餐馆，他随意找了一家门前挂了一堆红色灯笼的居酒屋，推开玻璃门，走了进去。  
甫一坐下，他给系子打了个电话。电话一接通，他立即跟系子道歉：“系子，抱歉，我现在在中野。有些事需要加班，今晚就不回家吃饭了。我很快会回家的。”  
电话那头的系子没有抱怨，而是默然地说：“好。我等你回家。”这不像是平常的系子。满有些疑惑，最后还是挂断了电话。居酒屋内不算宽敞，摆放了几张黄色的木桌，有几个上班族模样的人围在一张桌前喝酒。在他们面前摆放着一碟金黄色的天妇罗。满随便找了一张桌子坐下，点了一份与他们差不多的天妇罗与米饭，还点了一杯啤酒。店内人数不算很多。食物很快就上来了。他双掌合十，轻念“我开动了”，拿起筷子，捧起饭碗开始吃起来。  
刚好在他坐的位置对面那边桌子上躺着一份前一位客人留下来的报纸。报纸上的内容引起了满的注意。他原本打算掏出手机来查看各类刑事报告，顺便整理一下思绪。他揉了揉太阳穴，拾起那张报纸开始阅读上面的新闻。绝大部分的新闻他都在手机震动时弹出的提示框内读过了。于是将目光移向了报纸的五彩斑斓的广告位，那上面刊登着一则独特的广告。  
“一位成功商人的传奇”。标题很吸引人，基本能吸引到一些郁郁寡欢的失意上班族。  
平泽丰子是一位普通的上班族。他之前因为一场车祸失去了自己的左腿。他感到十分抑郁，失去左腿后他必须要终生与轮椅为伴。因此，他曾数十次想过自杀，但都被抢救了回来。后来，一位朋友介绍他去加入“极乐教”。“极乐教”的兄弟姐妹对他十分友善，以家人般的态度给予了他许多温暖。  
再后来，他的左腿还长了回来，并表示十分感激“极乐教”的各位兄弟姐妹们。  
在加入“极乐教”之前，平泽丰子就是一家杂货店的老板。作为商人，当然利益在先，总是想方设法从顾客处赚钱。不知为何他的杂货店的顾客越来越少，有时一天一件货品都卖不出去。但在加入“极乐教”后，他贯彻了教义中的“善”，转变了经营观念，站在顾客角度去想问题，明码实价，包退包换，还自学了中文与英文，招待来自外国的顾客。他的生意越做越大，现在已是个身家十亿的富豪。  
教主KAMI表示，只要加入“极乐教”，与我们一同信奉伟大的神，你就可以得到解脱与幸福。无论多困难，我们的兄弟姐妹都会与你在一起。只要心中有“善”，一切问题都会迎刃而解。  
满再认真地端详了这则广告一次，上面除了黑色铅字外，最可疑的就是印刷在铅字下面的米白色的眼睛。它们若隐若现地出现在报纸页面上，像是时而不怒而威地怒视着满，时而像是阖起来。满感觉它们如他在佛堂中见到的慈眉善目的观音像的眼睛。  
不对，这只眼睛他绝对见过。这并非慈眉善目的观音像的眼神，而是他在幻觉中见过的那只红色眼睛的眼神！那个幻觉时不时会在各种场合下骚扰他，而且总是会出其不意地像是撬开他的脑袋一样，先是攻占视网膜，在视网膜上印出形状，再是听觉，用着最刺耳的声音扰乱他的听觉，除了可怕的低沉笑声外，还有恶魔般的低语——“我即是你，你即是你”。每次出现这样的幻觉的时候，他总感觉自己的五感被剥离出去，另一种某样“东西”霸占了他的身体。“那样东西”的实体十分可怕，并且它的身上蕴藏着这个宇宙的所有知识——满的直觉这么告诉他。  
他不知道它的目的。满一直认为自己不过是个警察。除了有点坏毛病，譬如爱喝酒，现在他就点了杯啤酒，配着天妇罗与米饭一起吃；譬如好强，他一直对在警察考试中只差一分斤斤计较。他唯一引以为傲的事就只有警察这一身份了。  
Iphone8的屏幕再次亮了起来，是嘉巳发来的邮件的提醒：满警官，您是否有空下周来东都大学一趟。我到时跟您一起探讨该案犯的心理。嘉巳。后面是他的电话与邮箱地址。  
满坐在座位上，拿起玻璃杯啜饮了一口里面的金黄色液体，另一只手拿起Iphone8，然后想起了什么。  
“哎呀……我怎么忘记了自己把车开了过来，不能喝酒……！”他赶紧把玻璃杯放了下来，点了一盘天妇罗，在店里又坐了三十分钟才敢离开。他暗暗叫了声不好。因为要让胃部消化酒精至少需要三十分钟，停靠在停车场的那辆车的停车费肯定高得离谱。要是让系子看见，她一定不厌其烦地扯着他的耳朵来骂，而且也不大好报销。  
离开时，他没有忘记拿走那份报纸。他在那份报纸上隐隐约约地感觉到了某种联系。说不清道不明的感觉在他心中升起。他只好将报纸塞入公文包内，提着黑色的公文包走去结账，离开。  
在他走出店面时，系子又给他打来了电话，问：“满，你什么时候才回家？！”她的语气变得有些重。  
“我尽快吧。”满顿时感到有些不耐烦。他不喜欢系子这种烦人的性格，但一纸结婚证将他们二人束缚起来。系子平时干着房地产经纪这样一份工作，理应很忙才对。为什么她还能打这么多个电话给自己……？满无奈地叹了口气。电话那边的系子开始噼里啪啦地一顿数落：“满你都三十岁了，结果还是警部补。我看你平时一定把钱交给哪个第三者吧？！”  
她专门挑那些最能刺激满自尊心的地方来唾骂，“我怎么嫁给你这个一点用都没有的男人！早知道我就不选你的脸来结婚了！这么多年只交了一点钱给我！剩下的钱一定是交给了哪个狐狸精吧！……”  
系子的唾骂令满觉得一股闷气梗在胸膛中，迫于无奈，他只能直接挂了电话。他走了一段距离，站在路灯下，晕黄色的灯光将他的影子拉得无比巨大，而他则是站在光晕下的孤独。幻觉在这一刻再度袭来，那对红色的眼睛此刻长在了他的脸庞上。在他的面前横七竖八地躺着许多无辜的白色尸体。他觉得十分饥饿。这种饥馑感他不知道该如何排解。他只好看向了尸体，那些尸体都失去了他们的内脏与部分。从嘴巴传来了一阵腥甜，赤红色的血液从他的嘴唇上滴落，落到了他的衣服上。他低头一看，才发现自己的白衬衫上全是大片大片的血迹。不仅血迹，还有人体肌肉组织……  
“这是怎么了……？”满瞪大了眼睛。他一张开嘴巴，温热的东西掉落了出来。他以为是自己遇袭了，苟延残喘还留着一条命，掉落出来的应该是自己的舌头吧。他感受了下自己的舌头，发现它与牙齿一起完好无损地长在嘴巴里。  
那么那是什么？  
满不敢往下想。现在自己的身体还完好无缺，一点伤都没有。那就说明不是自己受到袭击，而是……满不敢细想下去。因为最可怕的结果已经呈现在自己的面前，他看到了躺在地上的、从自己嘴里掉出来的鲜红色的人体组织的肉块。它像一面镜子反映出满的所作所为。  
那对红色眼球的眼睛突然出来在满的影子中。它盯着慢慢地跪倒在地上的满，一言不发。  
“不……！”满抓着自己的头发，眼泪瞬间盈满了他的眼眶，正一点一滴地往外泄，落到了影子中，与黑暗融为了一体，“不！不是我干的！不是我干的！这些不是我干的！我是个正常人！怎么可能做出这种事！”  
他不停的绝望的呼喊吸引了路人纷纷驻足去看他。无人明白为什么这么一个七尺男儿会跪倒在地上，拼命地哭泣，绝望地捶着地面，泪水沾湿了他的衣领。他癫狂地重复着：“我叫满！不是杀人犯！不是我干的！”  
总算有路人对他伸出了援手，拼命地摇晃着他的身体，关心地问候：“先生……您没事吧？我要不要为你叫救护车？”  
满这才如梦初醒，抬头看向了那个路人，彷如失去魂魄，轻声说：“谢谢你……我自己……慢慢回家吧……因为我开了车过来……抱歉……给您添麻烦了……”  
满只能一瘸一拐地走向停车场，将黑色丰田车开了出来，并结了账。车内的收音机传出了他喜欢的Marvin Gaye的歌声，但他已经没有心情去欣赏歌曲，只能木然将车开回家。  
被这样千奇百怪的幻觉困扰已有好几年的时间，似乎是从他27岁生日那天就出现了。它们不知何时会以某种令满崩溃的形态出现，持续时间短的话大概5分钟内能令满恢复理智，长的话要花上1小时才能令他找回自我。每次他的幻觉中总会出现一对红色眼球的眼睛。那对眼睛瘆人得可怕。满不知该用怎样的话语去形容它，因为那超越了他的常识。  
而这次的幻觉与以往他看到的都不同，这次令他变成了刽子手，化身为怪物吞食人类血肉。满心有余悸，不愿去回忆，害怕一旦回忆某种东西会化为墨黑色的毒蔓束缚他，将他拉向更深处的深渊……  
他将车停在了自家的车库中。满不知道自己是怎样回家的。他感觉自己的双腿都在发麻。之前他跟系子聊过与幻觉有关的事，系子将信将疑，直呼“不可能吧”。她不相信自己的丈夫，一个身高1米85的大汉，居然还会被幻觉烦扰，被心理方面的问题弄得焦头烂额。  
满原以为系子又会说出各种各样的抱怨，但这次她没有抱怨，而是无奈地摇摇头，说：“满……对不起。如果可以的话，有空我跟你一起去看医生吧。”  
系子站在地下车库中，她已预料到满的归来。她的身上穿着米色的居家服，棕色的围裙围在她的胸前，上面绣着一直可爱的白色小熊头。满一下车，她板着脸庞，不悦地鼓起脸颊，指责他：“你怎么那么晚才回来？”  
在医院的精神科诊室前聚拢了不少攒动的人头，每个人的手中都拿着雪白的病历，脸庞上都是焦虑不安的神情。满与系子之间隔着一张蓝色的硬质塑料椅。那上面被系子放上了她的Coach的米色手提包，满的黑色公文包放在她的手提包前，依偎在了一起。  
病人从诊室进进出出。满只能玩着手机，时而看向悬挂在自己前方墙壁上的电子屏。精神科诊室的走廊有些阴暗，哪怕他头顶上的白炽灯在发光发热，墙壁上被粉刷上了各色花朵，整个氛围始终十分阴暗。  
“满！”护士的叫声在走廊回荡。电子屏的蓝色表格中以白色字体显示出了满的名字。系子看着满，问：“不需要我陪你进去吧？”  
满摇摇头。心中对自我的责任感令他独自走向了诊室的门前，推开了那扇白色的木门。系子有些失落地看着他的背影。她的目光黯淡了下去，满在很多方面如一个小孩子。  
满走了进去。诊室内的男医生低头在前一位患者的病历本上写着什么。待他写完，前一位患者拿起病历从椅子上起来，拉开木门离开诊室后，满才敢坐下来。  
医生的眼镜镜片在反光，让满看不清楚他的表情与相貌。他问满：“你因为什么事才来看病？”  
满垂着头，像一个做错事的孩子：“我看见幻觉了。那是很可怕的幻觉……我不知道它什么时候会出现……它总是在猝不及防的时候出现在我的脑海中……那是一个像眼睛一样的东西，有时它会对我说：‘它就是我’……”  
满不想失去警察一职。如果精神幻觉过于严重，他不得不失去这梦寐以求的职位。这是他最不愿意看到的结局。他渴求成为一名优秀的警察，并以此为终生的目标。一旦失去了这份职业，系子或许会与他离婚，父母的唠叨如雨般倾盆而下。他的另一个扎根于心底的心愿更会猛然破裂：因为他希望追赶上某一个人才选择这条路的。  
在医生面前，他只能尽量将自己的情况描述得相对轻一些。这样的话他就不用失去警察一职。医生最后给了他一点建议，但在他看来就如隔靴搔痒。医生也建议他，如果情况太严重的话，可能需要他到精神病院治疗。  
不。满摇摇头，心里想，我怎么可能要去精神病院。我还有一年多的时间就要升警部了。我怎么可能放弃我的前途，放弃我应有的，放弃那个目标呢？如果吃点药就能改善的话，那我还是按照医嘱服药算了。  
他听完医生说的所有话，站起身来，朝那个医生鞠了个躬，感谢他。系子在门外等他，脸上难得出现了愁容。她在担心着满。  
见他出来，系子问他：“怎么了？”  
“我需要吃点药。”  
“不严重吧？”  
系子担心的声音再次传来。  
“应该不严重。”满摇摇头。他对系子撒了个谎。  
系子安心地吁了口气，抚了下心口，道：“太好了！我很担心你。”  
满露出了安慰的眼神，说：“有什么好担心的。我一直很健壮的。”  
此时此刻站在车库中的系子见到了满推开了丰田车的车门，四肢乏力，虚弱地瘫倒在了车库的地面上。她的不悦神色瞬间转变为对满的担心，二话不说赶紧跑到了他的面前，问候道：“没事吧，满？”  
满无奈地笑了笑，“我太累了。我需要睡一觉。”  
系子没有抱怨，直接搀扶着满的手臂，让他站起身，慢慢走上楼去。满家是一幢二层小楼，与一般的日式房屋别无二致。白色的外墙，灰色的屋顶，一楼是车库与客厅，二楼才是住人的地方，屋后还有一个别致的小花园，可以在里面栽种一些花花草草。父母将这幢小楼当作结婚礼物赠送给了满，让满与系子一同居住。而他们搬到了乡下去了。  
此刻这幢灰色小楼飘荡着一股不祥的气氛。暴风雨即将来临。很快雨滴滴落在垩灰色的屋顶上，发出了不妙的声音。闪电与此同时割裂了暗黑色的天空。路上的行人只能纷纷躲到有屋檐的地方躲雨。  
披着黑色斗篷的男人走到了满的家门前。他如一只猎鹰，抬头看了一眼发出亮光的二楼窗户。雨点滴落在他的身上，似是发出低语的戈耳工姐妹，诉说着诅咒般的内容。  
男人的黑色斗篷下藏着一对衰老的眼眸。他不发一言。某样黑色的物体从他的眼睛中爬了出来。那是一只长相丑陋的怪物，由漆黑的触手组成，头部长着一张尖牙利齿的嘴巴。从那张嘴巴中，伸出了长长的、布满了肉瘤的红色舌头……  
释放了怪物后，男人才离开满的家门前。怪物麻利地融入了房屋的巨大阴影中，消失不见。  
满从浴室中出来，心灵上的疲倦消失了不少。他洗了头发，将白色毛巾盖在头上，擦着湿漉漉的头发。他裸露着健壮的上身，下身围着一条宽大的毛巾，遮挡着下半身。  
他走入了自己的卧室。从卧室的窗户看出去，能看到外面的景色：视线相对开阔，下面是一条马路，以及对面家的窗户及外墙，与隔着两条马路的绿意盎然的公园。  
他好像感觉到了什么。刚刚的一瞬似乎有什么东西在自家楼下驻足停留。那样东西释放出了某样东西就离开了。而释放出来的东西潜入了阴影中。  
自己阴影中的某样东西在那瞬间变得强大起来。  
更加不祥的预感使得满直接披着浴巾就冲下楼去。搭在头上的浴巾在这瞬间落在了卧室的木地板上。他跑到了车库里才发觉此时外头正下着瓢泼大雨，雨水漫入了车库中，浸没到了他的1/3小腿处。由于倾盆大雨，他无法跑出去追上对方，只能站在车库内，怅然若失地看着下着大雨的、阴暗的室外。  
系子此时从厨房里出来。她看到了落在地上的满的白色毛巾。她的表情蒙上了一层可怕的阴影。  
她不发一言捡起落在地上的脏毛巾，然后将它塞回了放满了干净衣服的衣橱中。做完这件事后，她咧开嘴笑了，露出了一排惨白色的牙齿，一步一步地走下楼去找满。


	9. Chapter 9

七章. Emi

“顺这傻瓜怎么老不接听我的电话！”

将又长又直的黑头发散落下来的女性看着她的Docomo手机。她发了很多Line信息给顺。她想在本周约顺出来看电影顺带吃顿午餐。但无论她怎么联络顺，顺似乎遇到了什么烦心事，不愿听她的电话。

她想起了一个可以帮她联系到顺的人。她在手机通讯录里寻找了一段时间，总算把那个人的电话找了出来。

顺之前带着她见过那个人几次面。

正当她想联系顺的哥哥满的时候，顺打来了电话。电话一接通，顺稳重的声音传来：“詠美，抱歉，这段时间让你担心了。”

“顺。”听到顺的声音，詠美的眼睛湿润了起来，“你去哪儿了？我好担心你。我很想见你。”

詠美知道顺的职业是个警察，也明白他的职业总是伴随着危险。她总是害怕顺会在某次执行任务的时候失去性命，或者遭遇意外。她总是惴惴不安、提心吊胆地期盼着顺给她发来一句“我没事”的回复。

“我没事。”顺的这句话令她热泪盈眶。她再次重复念叨：“我想见你啊，顺……”边说詠美边发出了呜咽。她本该与顺有说有笑才对，这才是她应有的性格。可她的直觉告诉她事情不简单，顺身上一定遇到了某样非同寻常的事情，甚至这件事有可能会使顺丢了性命。

詠美在那头上气不接下气地哭着，顺只好开口安慰她：“詠美，要不你来我家？我这几天家里弄得一团糟，正找人修理阳台的玻璃与栏杆……收拾了好几天，太忙了。所以没法回复你的电话与信息……抱歉。”

他尽着自己的最大努力说着真诚的道歉。

“可以啊。”詠美停止了哭泣，迅速答应了顺，“你在哪里？”

“我在港区的家里。”

“我怎么去你的家？”

“我在Line上把定位分享给你。”

“好的，那1小时后见。”

“嗯，到时见。”

詠美挂断了电话，很快手机再次传来了震动。白色的提示框显示在手机屏幕上。顺将定位发了过来。詠美拿起Docomo手机，找了一个粉白色的手提包，将手机塞了进去。她把白色的化妆包、几包纸巾、钱包等等全部都塞了进去。

去见顺之前，她特地去到自家的卫生间。在镜子前化了个妆。她将略比自己肤色深一点颜色的遮瑕液涂在脸上，再抹上了粉底与偏肤色系的眼影，最后涂上偏鲜艳色系的红色唇膏。詠美端详了镜子中的自己好久，感觉对自己的妆容满意后，才拿起那个粉白色的手提包走出家门。

詠美（Emi）是家中独女。大学毕业后当了一位朝九晚？的设计师。不过无论工作多忙，她都不会忘记犒劳自己。有时是独自一人去看电影，有时是独自一人去吃中华料理……这些简单的事情足以令她拥有小小的简单幸福与快乐。

她在一次相亲中认识顺。顺帅气的脸庞令她一见倾心。可相亲过程中只有詠美独自自说自话。如果是其他女性的话，一定会蹙起眉头不愿理睬他。

但詠美在顺的眼中看到了感兴趣的光芒，并在电车站前即将分别的时候，顺对詠美说：“我还能与你约会吗？”

那时夜幕刚刚降临，华灯初上，詠美对着顺点了点头，“当然可以了。”

詠美有点难以把握她与顺的感情。她心中有些害怕如果自己与顺的距离太近，而不是他主动向自己表明感情，她有可能被拒绝。但她愿意给顺时间去整理思绪与感情，等他主动与自己坦白。

实际上她与顺约过不少次会，一起吃过午餐与晚餐。她最喜欢与顺一起看电影，因为这样能让顺对自己说更多的话语，哪怕是跟刚刚的电影剧情相关的。

詠美步行至电车站，搭上了去往港区方向的电车。从她居住的这片区去往港区至少需要1个小时，去到那里的会是中午时分。她只能在顺家解决午餐。

在顺家做午餐一定会是个很不错的体验。詠美坐在电车的松软椅子上，眯起了眼睛。她在电车上给顺打了个电话，捂着嘴轻声问顺：“你有没有在家里准备一些食材？我来你家做饭也可以啊。”

电话那端的顺愣住了，支支吾吾地说：“没，没有……我一般都会在警视厅的饭堂里……解决。所以我家里的冰箱没有食材……”

“那我到了之后，再跟你一起去超市买食材。”詠美愉快地说。

“行。”

顺很快挂断了电话。

詠美满心欢喜地期待着与顺的见面。直到到了顺家附近的电车站之前，她握紧了手中的Docomo手机，里面承载了不少她与顺的记忆：照片、Line信息与视频录像。

顺的家位于一幢高档公寓的25楼。保安系统算是森严。詠美按开了楼下大堂的门铃，走进公寓大堂时，发现顺正站在大堂迎接她。

顺今天穿着一套休闲的黑色衬衫。见到詠美后，他那张木讷的脸庞缓和了。

“你是特意在这里等我吗？”詠美问。

顺点点头，“是的。”

“这几天你不回我的消息是怎么回事？”

“我家里进贼了。要是你上去就知道了。”顺无奈地叹了口气，皱起眉头。

詠美将信将疑地跟在顺身后。电梯将二人带往25楼。顺用钥匙打开自家房门，请詠美进屋。

詠美一进屋，就发现他家阳台的栏杆一部分碎了一个大洞。现在顺在缺口处放了一张椅子，防止阳台上的东西掉下去。屋内很多地方的摆设与她印象中的有所改变——詠美去过顺家几次，但总是不记得他家位置在哪里。茶几与饭桌上的东西全被收走了，干净得不像是间男人居住的屋子。

“真的挺惨的……”詠美的视线一直停留在破碎的栏杆上，“只要你人没事就好，顺。”她将视线移回了顺的脸庞上，眼神里满是担心。

“别太担心我，詠美。”顺将手放在詠美的头上，抚摸着詠美的柔顺头发说，“我会照顾好自己的。

“不是这个问题吧，顺——啊，算了，我们一起去超市买食材吧。”

“好。”

顺看詠美的眼神满是温柔。

顺与詠美正准备下楼去超市购买食材，敲门声打断了二人的轻声笑语。顺打开了房门，站在门外的事一对夫妇，他们脸上写着不满。

“请问有什么事呢？”顺温声问。

那对夫妇有些不悦地蹙起眉头。丈夫先开口了，“前几天晚上我听到从你家传出打斗声……”他看了一眼屋内的詠美，怒骂：“你这个家暴男！居然做出将女孩子从二十五楼扔下去的事！”

顺的脑海瞬间一片空白：不对，那不是个正常女孩子。“她”是一只超越人类常识的怪物。她以人类为食，伪装成美艳的女性来引诱男性，并吃掉他们。我怀疑“她”就是我现在正在侦查的案子的凶手。

顺看向了詠美，詠美歪着头看着顺，露出了有些疑惑的神情。顺立即明白自己与未知生物之间的对立不能让詠美知道。

他只能朝对方鞠了个躬，道歉：“抱歉，给您添麻烦了。”抬起头来的时候，他发现对方的眼睛依旧在看詠美，发觉顺已经道歉之后，看了一眼他后就一言不发离开了。

看来那个“进”捡回了一条命。顺眯着眼睛看着对方离开的身影，之后与这只怪物应该还会纠缠下去……

*

当时，美艳的神秘女性进幸运地捡回了一条性命。她彷徨过是否要吞食二十四楼的那对夫妇的内脏。她饥肠辘辘，方才的打斗使她耗费了太多力量。她必须通过人类的血肉来恢复。

男主人捧来了一套干净的衣服，毕恭毕敬地对她说：“SHIN大人，这是您要的衣服……”

男主人的话音刚落，她坐在沙发上，张开了双腿，用手移开了红色的丁字裤的带子，将双腿弯成M字状，脚板轻轻地放在松软的沙发上，引诱着那个暂时失去心智的男主人，想让这个无辜的可怜男人尽快进入她的身体。她的阴部很快就湿润了起来，透明的爱液从红色的肉洞里流了下来，落到沙发上。她的阴蒂已经勃起，如一颗红豆点缀在了蝴蝶状的红色阴唇上。她用另一只手掰开自己的两片红红的阴唇，将那个深不见底的洞口赤裸裸地呈现在男主人面前。

她轻笑着说：“嗯呼……哈啊……你想进来吗？”她边笑着，边用手揉搓着自己的阴蒂，令它肿胀得更大了。

男主人的喉结上下动了动，发出了吞咽唾沫的声音。很明显他对自己的身体产生了兴趣，进的笑意越来越深了。

他的睡裤半褪了下来，深色的阴茎半勃。他伟岸的身影覆上了进的身体，阴茎对准了进的那个深不见底的洞口。

“你要进来了吗？”进嘤咛着，渴求着男主人的肉棒，“快点……好让我可以快点吃掉你。”

进身上遮挡她那两点薄红色的乳头的胸罩带子被男主人粗鲁地用手移向了一边，她的两个白皙的乳房袒露了出来。殷红色的乳头点缀在了上面，宛如两颗新鲜的草莓，男主人情不自禁地吮吸上了她的乳头，用力地吸取那里面的奶液。另一只手也不放松，把握住了进那形状优美的乳房，不断地揉搓着，挑逗着她的性感带，刺激着她的兴奋区。

男主人很快进入了进那流淌着津津淫液的阴部。她的阴部如一张红色的嘴巴吮吸着他的阴茎。男主人将手放在她的肩膀上，在她的体内肆意进进出出，饱满的圆头敲在她的阴道内壁上，探寻着她敏感的G点。进再次用手揉搓着自己那已挺立的小豆，让自己的肉洞流出更多的津液接纳男主人。

站在一旁的女主人眼中一片木然，丝毫对面前发生的可怕场景充耳不闻，似乎在等待着接下来轮候到自己。

“啊……哈啊……我要高潮了！”进弓起背部。在她高潮的时候，男主人的体内喷涌出了大量的血液与肉沫的混合物，如瀑布洒落道进赤裸的身体上。

“真好吃……”进伸出舌头，舔着下唇。血液溅落到她身上的那一刻，竟被全部吸收。在这一刻，女主人恢复了短暂的理智。她瞪大了眼睛，盯着身体逐渐变化为男性的进。

“你……你把我老公……杀了？”

这是她再度被洗脑前吐出的最后一句话。

“你老公很……美味呀。”进的身体最终变化为了一个留着卷曲黑发的俊美男性，“虽然有点脂肪肝，不过足够肥美。果然还是自己出来猎食比较愉快。可惜那地方有点小，还是顺的令我比较满意……”他眼中的欲望更深了。

在这瞬间，女主人的眼睛中的光芒黯淡了下去。

“老是吃KAMI给我找的东西，我都觉得有些厌烦了。”SHIN抚摸着女主人的脸颊，温声说，“你是要跟我做一次后再被吃掉呢？还是想直接被我吃掉呢？”

女主人不发一言。青金石色的指甲划破了她的脸颊，赤红色的血液流了下来。SHIN将脸凑了上去，用舌头慢慢地舔着她脸颊上流下来的血液。

他伸手脱去了女主人身上的睡衣。睡衣落了下来，女主人那有些发福的胴体出现在他的视线中。那套顺给他的情趣内衣被扔在了一边。SHIN赤裸着身体，双腿间的深色阴茎已经勃发，圆头上的马眼开始流出清澈的液体，似乎在等待女主人的阴道套上去。

女主人跨坐了上去，开始机械式地在SHIN的身上律动。

没等女主人高潮，她的头颅已被红色的、带有尖牙利齿的触手吞没，并被咬了下来。本该喷涌出血液的地方，这次被触手全部吸收。失去了头颅的尸体依旧跨坐在SHIN的身上，原本该带着锯齿状的伤口倒下来的，结果被从SHIN体内蜿蜒出来的更多触手撕开了身体。红色的血肉敞开，白森森的骨头横亘在里面，内脏、肌肉组织被牵扯出来，直接被触手吞没。

男、女主人的尸体最后被SHIN全部吞食。他穿上了男主人那时递过来的衣服，并把那套情趣内衣塞入衣服的口袋中，内心盘算着该如何处理这件事。

楼上居住着顺，真是个危险且麻烦的男人。他的哥哥是自己一直想要寻找的对象，或许可以利用一下这对死去的夫妇……他的想法立即召唤出了一位身穿漆黑斗篷的人。那个全身被黑斗篷覆盖的男人从他的影子中诞生出来，见到他立即跪了下来，毕恭毕敬地说：“SHIN大人，您拜托的事我已经办妥了。”

“很好，Hotoke。”SHIN表扬了他，他竖起一根手指，安排任务，“接下来……我要你……”

*

目送着居住在楼下的那对夫妇的离开，顺才敢回头看有些呆愣的詠美。

“我们出发吧，詠美。我们一起去超市买食材。”顺露出了难得的笑容。

“……好。”詠美仿佛如梦初醒。她去找自己放在沙发上的粉白色手提包。顺在家里找了几个环保袋，让詠美把它们放在她的粉白色手提包中。

“超市那边不提供一次性塑料袋了。”顺叹气，“每次都要收50日元购买塑料袋，我觉得很麻烦。”

“为了环保这也是没办法的。”

“对了，我们中午要做什么好吃的？”

“我想吃蛋包饭。不如顺你尝一下我的手艺看看行不行？”

“好啊。”

顺微笑着回应詠美。他每次都十分期待詠美到访自己的家。二人之间的关系就差接吻与做爱就能成为一对令人艳羡的情侣，接下来领一纸结婚证就能成为夫妇。他喜欢詠美这样善解人意的性格，她总会与顺分享日常生活中的有趣的、开心的、尴尬的、甚至不愉快的事。

他想起了什么——对，要给詠美的礼物还没给她。不过现在要一起前往超市，还是等从超市回来后才给她吧。

*

满正在家中看着那份“极乐教”相关的报纸。系子把午饭端了上来。见他这么专心地看着那份捡回来的报纸，关心地问：“怎么了，满？对这份报纸这么感兴趣？”

今天满家的午餐是马铃薯炖牛肉、萝卜杂烧，以及两碗米饭。饭量较少那碗是系子的。

“吃饭了，满。别看那份报纸了。”系子将菜肴与两碗米饭放在餐桌上，呼唤满。她用筷子夹菜，端起碗，自顾自地吃起来，“妈这几天都打了电话过来，问你过得怎样了？”

“还能怎样，日子不还是照样这么过。”满将报纸放到显眼的地方，走到餐厅这边来，拉开餐椅，坐了下来。他拾起筷子夹菜，“妈她总是这样。只会偏心顺，毕竟爸当年可是说了两套房子都要留给顺的！”

“可是现在最大的这一套留给你了。”系子毫不留情地反击，“他们可是把最大的房子给了我们两夫妻。把港区那一套小公寓留给了顺……我看，妈她是真的关心你。”

“可是爸他从未喜欢过我。”满涨红了脸，“他老是说我们家当了警察才算是我们家的人。在我还是上班族的那几年，每次回家他都没给好脸色看过……！”

“满！别说了……！”系子出声制止，“好好吃饭吧！”

二人沉默着吃着自己面前的两碟菜肴，冰冷的尴尬横亘在二人之间。系子吃饱了饭，将饭碗与筷子放下，身体靠在米色的餐椅椅背上。

“满……我一直希望能生下你的……孩子。”系子开口说道。她跟满很多次提及想要一个孩子的想法。她曾在网上购买过情趣内衣，并穿了上去，引诱着满与她做爱。可满总是一副兴致缺缺的模样，不是说“我工作得很累了”，就是说“我今天对这件事没有兴趣”，说着诸如此类的理由推辞了，然后转过身去睡去了，惹得系子内心一阵不满与厌烦。

在相亲的时候，系子确实被满帅气的面容吸引，不知不觉之间他们就结婚了，领了一张结婚证。

满的母亲奈绪美女士经常会打电话给系子，却甚少打电话给满。起初系子不知道个中缘由。但自从与满结婚后，系子才明白为什么像奈绪美女士这么温柔的婆婆会有些害怕联系自己的大儿子。

但系子还是很珍视这段缘分。她希望能为满诞下一个孩子。奈绪美女士在与她单独出来一起共餐的时候，就曾表示过自己的心愿与想法。

奈绪美女士说：“其实老头子（指满父亲）他还是很爱满的，只是老头子这人生性嘴硬，对满比较严厉，总是认为长子就应该负起应有的责任……我也没有办法。可能在满的心里已成为了可怕的阴影了吧……我将满交给了你。我还是希望你能与他好好相处，好好沟通，生个孩子也行。”

“生孩子”。听到这个词，系子的内心咯噔了一下。她生在一个三姐妹的家庭。她是长女，承担着照顾妹妹们的责任，那时大的妹妹只有五岁，小的妹妹只有三岁。她们嗷嗷待哺，哭闹着的模样令她觉得心烦。但系子不得不照顾她们，并最终把它当成一种责任。

在满的身上，系子看到了照顾妹妹们时类似的感觉。他像个小孩子，总令系子担惊受怕。系子有好几次打完电话给满后，脑海中总是会反复地播放着小时候的记忆：母亲指责着她，问她：“为什么你不好好照顾妹妹们！”

系子的眼眶里盈满了眼泪，“不，妈妈，我已经尽力了。”

奈绪美女士的温柔与系子严厉的母亲完全不同，但她的温柔中总有一种决断，推动着系子去承担起所谓的家庭的责任。

“不……”满坚决拒绝，“我不想要孩子。为什么你们女人聊天动不动就聊到孩子！”

他摔下筷子。筷子砸到桌面上发出清脆的声音，饭碗里还留着小半碗的米饭。满明显没有吃饱。但凡谈到“孩子”这个话题的时候，满总会板起脸来，一脸不悦。

“满！你再这样我就要跟你离婚！”系子莫名其妙感到一阵心酸，大声嚷嚷道。

“离婚就离婚吧！”满不悦地说，“我就是不喜欢孩子！”

系子感到更加心酸了。这个孩子气的男人还要折磨她到什么时候？她本该可以拥有更好的男人当她的丈夫才对啊。如果不是责任感与结婚证将她与满捆绑在了一起，她真的很想当场转身离开。

“算了，我去洗碗了。”系子收拾起桌面上的碗筷。

满见到系子这么操劳，有些于心不忍地想帮她收拾。被系子瞪了一眼后，他伸出来的手还是缩了回去。

他只好颤抖着嘴唇，轻声地在心里念叨：“对不起，系子。”

但系子根本没听到他的道歉。

他只好将目光移向了自己带回来的报纸。他总觉得报纸上刊登的信息与那几起案件有关。自从参与这起案件的侦办后，他受幻觉折磨的情况越发严重，这件事甚至连枕边人系子都不知道。

他能开口对系子敞露心扉吗？满根本不想与系子说太多的心底话。该死的大男子主义情绪在作祟，那个目标逼得他几乎靠近绝路，濒临崩溃。

每当他崩溃的时候，那个幻觉又会出来骚扰他。一股要在此刻侵占他的身体的势头。这次他与系子吵架后，那个幻觉并没有来骚扰自己，他可以仔细地端详起那份报纸。

“极乐教”的教主的名字叫作KAMI。KAMI，这个名字他听着耳熟，一时想不起来是谁。他有一种直觉，那就是他一定曾见过这个名叫KAMI的人……

*

顺在超市内与詠美一起选购食材。琳琅满目的货架上摆放着各种各样的货品。顺从黑色的塑料货架上拿起一颗包裹着塑料薄膜的大白菜，转头去对詠美说：“詠美，要不要吃大白菜？”

詠美笑着说：“好呀，你喜欢吃什么，我都给你做。”

顺将大白菜放在购物篮里，接着跑去冷冻柜那边拿起一盒猪肉、一盒虾，又拿了几个鸡蛋。詠美则是走去放着散装米的货架上称了两斤米，拿了一支最小号的油，一包食盐与一支番茄酱，回头去找顺，并将选好的食材放入顺提着的购物篮中。

顺口袋中的手机震动起来。他赶忙掏出来，看到满发来的Line信息：顺，你现在有空吗？我想让你帮忙查一个叫“极乐教”相关的邪教组织。

顺赶紧回复他：抱歉，哥，我现在在跟詠美在一起。迟点再回复你。

他赶紧将手机放回自己的口袋中，提着购物篮，微笑着对詠美说：“选好了吗？我们一起去结账吧。”

可口袋中的手机开始剧烈地震动，看来满压抑不住心中的焦虑情绪，直接给顺打去了电话。詠美发现顺身上的异样，主动去帮他提购物篮，轻声说：“顺君，你先去听一下工作电话吧。”

詠美的善解人意令顺点点头，他走去一边接听了满的电话。

满一开口还是与那个邪教相关的事。顺无奈地叹了口气，安慰满：“哥，你先别急，有什么事我们兄弟俩一起解决好吗？”

电话那头的满的情绪总算稳定了下来。他亦叹了口气，无奈地说：“顺，我果然是太急躁了，抱歉。”

“哥，我前几天才与犯罪嫌疑人擦肩而过。”既然聊及案情相关的，顺顺带接下话题说了下去，“她引诱我……跟我发生关系，然后变成了怪物，逃走了……”

电话那边的满发出“噗”的一声，他又确认一遍，“你不是开玩笑的吧，顺？变成怪物逃走……？”

“可是，哥，你又有什么证据证明‘极乐教’这个新兴宗教就是我们要找的对象？”

“……直觉吧。”满憋了很久才开口说。

顺叹了口气，“这不像你，哥。居然连你都把这件事归咎于直觉。看来这件案子里包含的内幕一定不是正常人能触及的领域……”

满愣了一下，看来顺所说的并非假话。他有很多话相对顺说，可现在并非合适的时候，顺一定有很多话相对自己说。

“……我明白了。”最后满只能这么说，“我们找个时间在警视厅的时候再聊吧。我不打扰你与詠美的约会了。”

“好的，哥。”

说完，双方挂断了电话。顺走去詠美的身旁。詠美此时正低头玩着她的Docomo手机。一见顺靠近自己，她抬起了头，温柔地笑了笑：“工作上的事，解决了吗？”

“是的，遇到了一件很棘手的案子。”顺无奈地叹气。他不能告诉詠美相关的事。除了案情暂时处于保密状态之外，这件案子本身与詠美的工作生活无关。顺不想令詠美担心太多。

“那我们一起回家做饭。”

“好。”

顺与詠美分别提着两大袋满满的食材，肩并肩地并排走着的时候，顺甚至畅想自己与詠美的未来。詠美挺着大肚子，与他生下一儿二女。他还是一个警察，詠美还是一个设计师，二人居住在港区的这间高档公寓中，过着其乐融融的一家几口的生活。

回到家中后，顺围着黑色的围裙洗了菜。他把大白菜切成了段，猪肉切成丝，虾仁剥好壳。詠美问他“要不要我帮忙”时，顺露出了温柔的笑容，摇了摇头，说：“不用了。这些粗重工夫应该由我来做才对。”

做蛋包饭的工序交给了詠美。顺坐在饭厅的餐椅上，点了一根烟，边抽着边看着詠美在厨房里忙碌。

他已有好多天没有这么惬意过了。但一根烟还没抽完，就被詠美喝止，“顺君，别抽烟。我对烟味过敏。”

“好好。”他赶紧把烟头掐灭。

“那我们吃饭吧。”詠美把两碟蛋包饭端了上来，“来，尝尝我的手艺。”

“我想喝点啤酒。我去冰箱拿。”

“别喝太多呀。”詠美的脸颊鼓了起来，“我担心你的身体呀。”

“谢谢你，詠美。”顺拿了啤酒回来，拉开易拉罐的拉环，啜饮了一口后，才回到座位。他将啤酒罐放在桌面上，詠美已经拿起筷子，吃起自己做的蛋包饭。

她做的蛋包饭十分精致，金黄色的蛋角包裹着米饭、猪肉丝、虾仁与大白菜段，番茄酱淘气地漏了出来，在洁白的碟面上汇聚成爱心般的形状。

顺拿起筷子，尝了一口蛋包饭。甘香的味道在他的口腔中扩散。他连连叫好：“太好吃了，詠美！你真是个天才！”

詠美的脸蛋上浮现出了烟霞般的红晕，有些害羞地对他回以微笑。她低着头说：“你喜欢就好。”


	10. Chapter 10

八章.Tempano de hielo

这是一间装饰普通的客厅，里面摆放着黑色的真皮沙发、同色的茶几，沙发上方的墙壁上挂着一副现代感极强的绘画。城市的灯光寂寥地穿过阳台，照射了进来，为这昏暗的一室提供了照明。

留着黑色卷曲头发的男性坐在沙发上。他刚刚饱餐一顿，翘起了二郎腿。面前的黑斗篷男性跪在地上，等待着他接下来的发号施令。

“Hotoke，我交待你的事办妥了吧？”黑色卷曲头发的男性眯起了眼睛，在与顺之间的打斗中失去的体力已恢复得差不多，便召唤出Hotoke询问起相关的事项。

“SHIN大人，我已经办好了。我派出去的子嗣应该能暂时控制住狂暴化的ゴッド了。”Hotoke毕恭毕敬地说道。他的头伏得很低，几乎抵在地面上。他明白，如果没有面前的这个人，他不可能诞生于这世上。

“那就好。”SHIN的声音中带着喜悦，“不容易找到了ゴッド现在的实体在哪里。他居然把自己分为了两个部分，让温和善良的部分，对，也就是塔维尔亚特乌姆尔（注1）独自转世为人，而将残暴邪恶的亚弗戈蒙（注2）部分封印起来——真是个残酷的家伙呀。”

“这一点都不像他啊。当年他可是说抛妻弃子就抛妻弃子的男人。”SHIN将双手交叉于胸前，戏谑地说道，“他主动地找到我，说要变成我们的同伴就变成我们的同伴。可他现在居然想成为一个顾家的好男人。这是……拿错剧本了？”

Hotoke不发一言，耐心地倾听着SHIN的抱怨。SHIN很快停止了抱怨，继续嘴角勾起一个微笑说，说：“不过你派出去的子嗣估计拖不了多长时间。ゴッド他无法否定他本身内心的黑暗，并被它完整地吞没后才选择成为我们的同伴的吧。我当时可是认真地询问过他的，要不要继承从我这里诞生的犹格·索托斯的力量？他一旦接受了它的话，就可以获得无尽的时间以及力量去战胜他的弟弟顺了。没想到再次的轮回转世，他选择了在现代成为这样的一种存在。”

“不过近几年时间内，ゴッド的力量应该是越来越强劲了……”SHIN说，“他总有一天要接受这件事。尽管十分痛苦……”他无奈地叹了口气。在叹息之后，他的红色眼眸中带着某种复杂的情绪，“不能以人类的正义感、情绪及情感来我们啊，一旦衡量之后，我们就不能离开这片荒漠了。你说对吧，Hotoke？”

Hotoke没有做声，不敢抬头，也不敢回答SHIN。他如SHIN的影子，固定在黑暗中。

看着匍匐在地、不发一言的Hotoke，SHIN不再聊及ゴッド相关的话题，换了一个话题：“对了，刚刚为了恢复体力。我把这家的夫妇俩吃了……你能不能搞两个类似他们的复制人？”

Hotoke说：“当然可以了，SHIN大人。”

“刚刚化身进的时候，我居然忘记了在顺的家中安装针孔摄像头了，虽说这些地球技术我有些看不上……只能让这对复制夫妇监视顺了。”

SHIN抬起头，说：“拜托你了，Hotoke。”

从Hotoke的阴影处立起了两个模糊的黑影，宛如上帝造人，黑暗逐渐从长着尖牙的长着触手的未知生物变化为两具实体，与刚刚比SHIN吃掉的那对夫妇的长相、身高、体貌特征别无二致。

“这不像您，SHIN大人。”Hotoke初次主动开口说。

SHIN瞪了他一眼，目光中带着凶狠。Hotoke愕然了，与此同时他的头垂得更低了，几乎要与阴影融为一体。

“别介意，Hotoke。”SHIN站起身，背对着Hotoke开始翻找这家人的屋内是否有香烟。他在茶几上找了一会儿，总算找到了香烟，自顾自地点燃了那根香烟，吸了起来。

Hotoke依旧跪在那里。

“Hotoke，你可以去寻找更多能够修复我们的飞船的材料了。”SHIN吐出了一个灰色的烟圈，将燃了一半的香烟夹在手指之间，不愿再抽下去，最后掐灭了它，“我们被困在这片荒漠上至少有一百年了吧。”

“我貌似找到了两个有趣的东西呢。”

他眯起眼睛，饶有兴致地说。Hotoke的身影在此刻消失不见，制造出来的那一对夫妇开始仿照人类形态活动，在他们开始在“家”中忙碌的那一刻，SHIN的身影瞬间消失在他的影子中。

*

既然顺不愿意理睬我，那么只能我自己主动去寻找相关线索了。满心想。

系子在厨房里清洗着碗碟，从厨房里传来了哗啦啦的流水声。满坐在米色的沙发上沉思。沙发上方的墙壁上挂着他与系子的巨幅结婚照。他将那份报纸摊在黄木色的茶几上，打算再度阅读上面的消息。

此刻，系子的声音再度传来，打断了他的思考。

“满，帮忙出去扔一下垃圾。”

系子想让他出去扔垃圾。满不耐烦地嘟囔，“为什么全部的家务活都让我做了？”

系子皱起眉头，反击道：“不让你做，谁去做啊？”

满最后还是拎起了白色垃圾袋，走出门外，将生活垃圾放在指定的回收点。他的心里的不满情绪——讨厌被别人打断思考的情绪被瞬间点燃。但在走出家门外后，这种情绪如灶头上点燃的青色火焰，被逐渐关到最小，但火苗仍旧留在灶头上。

满从垃圾回收点走回家中。系子总算洗完碗碟，坐在沙发上，拿起黑色的电视遥控器，摁下了上面的红色开关按钮。她有些局促地坐在客厅中。她想伸手去碰触放在一边的Iphone8。这是她与满一起购买的情侣机。满手上的Iphone8的背面是黑色的，系子的手机背面是银色的。

手机屏幕亮了起来，系子与满的结婚照显示出来。结婚照上的满穿着蓝色警官服，抿着嘴唇站着，身旁的系子穿着白色婚纱微笑着。系子那一头引以为傲的长发总算可以散落下来。可结婚后，她只能将那头长发束成马尾辫。因为这样系子在做家务时头发就不会被灶头上的火焰烧焦，或者在清洁时弄脏。

生活将满与系子的棱角磨得光滑。系子已失去了所有对生活的不切实际的幻想，可满不一样。他依旧隐藏着某种雄心壮志。这股壮志如小小的青色火苗在他心中不停地燃烧。

满没有理会系子的举动。他拿起手机与报纸往楼上书房走。走到连接着两段木楼梯的中间平台时，他不忘回头看系子一眼，说：“我上楼去了。”

“嗯。”系子的喉头中发出含糊不清的答应。在她的身后，黑影聚拢成了章鱼伸出了八只触爪，笼罩在了系子身体上方。

满走入书房。他将报纸平摊在书桌上，打开了台灯。借助着白炽灯的亮光，阅读着上面的内容。

乍一看没有什么线索。除了教主KAMI这个名字与背景上的一双双白色眼睛。新兴宗教热爱以“善”、“美”、“德”之类的幌子来吸引信徒。绝大多数的新兴宗教都以敛财为目的，不过有些新兴宗教会做出令人意想不到的反社会举动，譬如1995年的东京沙林毒气事件正是奥姆真理教这个新兴宗教制造的。

寒意此刻攀上了满的背部，他毛骨悚然，浑身战栗。他拿起Iphone8，摁开Safari浏览器，往搜索栏中键入了“极乐教”这五个字，

1秒过后，搜索结果出现在他的屏幕上。首当其冲的是他们自制的网站，点开了之后，第一条信息是KAMI脚主表示我们要信奉我们的唯一神阿撒托斯。满点开了这条信息，阅读上面的文字：阿撒托斯能引导我们至永恒的善。这些信息，与他在报纸上阅读到的大同小异。

满不禁揉了揉太阳穴，继续阅读着网页上的信息。基本都是该教派的相关术语——神、阿撒托斯、引导、见证、永生、圣歌……但在页面背景上的那只眼睛令他感到胆战心惊，不愿看下去。幻觉在蠢蠢欲动，某股力量将它抑制，让它不再喷薄而出。满能短暂地拥有心灵上的平静，可以处理这件案件。

他看向其他信息。入教人数达到高峰；UME姐妹表示入教后宛如获得新生……这些重复累赘的信息令满不愿查看下去。

他最后后退到谷歌搜索界面，查看相关字。

在那里，他找到了更多有用的信息。

“极乐教 失踪事件”这几个字眼夹在信息之间的小小的蓝色字体引起了满的注意。这几个字眼混杂在大量称赞该教派的字眼当中。该教派将自己包装成一个心理治愈组织，称教徒们如果遇到了心理上的困境，现实生活中的挫折……只要加入该教派就可以获得心灵上的治愈，因为伟大的神阿撒托斯会引导他们修行。只要教徒们潜心修行，一定会享有荣华富贵，一定可以获得心灵上的救赎。

可是，为什么这个自称能让信徒获得幸福与救赎的教派居然会与失踪事件扯上关联？

满用手指点开了蓝色字体，相关的信息立即弹了出来。但只有一条相关信息，并且还是发在2ch上的消息。2ch上的消息真假掺半。但这条消息的内容令满感到触目惊心。

因为这是一条失踪人口的寻找消息。

发帖人自称名为西村椋。她说她的职业是家庭主妇，年龄35岁左右。她发帖称她的丈夫西村大自从前往“极乐教”的地点后就莫名其妙地失踪了，不知所踪，现在生死未卜。她在帖子中呼吁大家与她一起寻找自己的丈夫的下落。

看到这里，满走去搬自己的手提电脑。他将平常用来记录案情的笔记本放在合拢的手提电脑上面。他将东西放在书桌上，掀开了黑色笔记本电脑，摁下了刻着花纹的开关键。电脑里安装着警视厅系统相关的软件。

他往警视厅的系统软件输入了他的警号与密码，登入了系统，查询着相关的失踪人口的信息。

有了。满很快查到了一条信息。2019年X月X日，西村椋女士报案称其丈夫失踪了。失踪地点据称是一片荒郊野岭。搜查课及第七机动队（山岳搜查队）的同事们搜索了许久，依旧一无所获，怀疑与宗教团体“极乐教”有关。

他继续搜寻着，找到了更多相关的信息。

相关的搜查课警官去到“极乐教”位于东京都的办事处时，结果发现为数不少的教徒正与UME姐妹及Tairo兄弟一同祈祷。他们传唤了教派中职位最高的UME及Tairo，发现他们二人对此事一无所知。

这就意味着此事不了了之。

满看到了督办警官的名字。那个人他认识，在搜查一课的最后一年，他与那位警官合作过。

满摁开了手机通讯录，翻找着那个名字。

此时，系子正慢慢地走上楼来。她似乎预料到了什么。满感觉到了楼下嘈杂的电视机的声音关掉了，一个阴影笼罩了上来。他心里感到了一阵难以言喻的压迫感，只好放下手头上的工作，回头去看到底是谁。

*

吃饱喝足后，顺想起了他还有礼物未送给詠美。他看着餐桌上的两个脏碟子，上面沾染了橙红色的番茄酱汁。詠美想站起身来收拾，结果被顺抢先了一步。顺把两个碟子叠在起来，站起身来，将那些碟子连同筷子捧回了厨房。

詠美坐在餐椅上，开口问：“顺君，洗碟子，还是由我来比较好吧。”

“没事。这些粗重工夫应该由我来做才对。”顺说完，提起银色的水龙头，澄澈的水流从龙头处不断滴落，扑到洗碗盘中两个脏碟子上。顺将洗洁精摁到洗碗布上，开始擦去上面的油渍。

用了不足十分钟，他就把碗筷洗干净，置于架子上。水珠从洁白的白瓷碟上缓慢地滑落下来，映出了顺走出厨房的身影，接着一个黑影在水珠中出现，覆盖住了顺的身影。

詠美坐在客厅的沙发上，百无聊赖地玩着手机。顺动身走入卧室，他不慎将原本给詠美的礼物——那件红色的情趣内衣交给了进。他只好再买一件新的礼物给詠美。

认真想想，将情趣内衣送给詠美不算太适合，估计詠美会把巴掌打到他脸上，大喊他流氓吧。顺有些后悔做出了这样出格的举动，甚至有些庆幸将内衣交给进，并让她穿上。

顺从卧室中取出礼物。詠美露出了疑惑的神情，问他：“怎么了，顺君？”

“没有……我买了件礼物给你。”

“嗯？是什么呢？只要是顺君买给我的礼物，我都喜欢。”

“就是……”顺将一顶米白色的草帽放在詠美的头上，“我买了一顶帽子给你。不知你会不会喜欢？”

“我还以为你会买一些比较出格的礼物送给我。”

詠美狡黠地说，弄得顺只好有些尴尬地搔搔头。

“这……我不会这么做的……”被弄得有些无语的顺说。

为了缓和内心中奇怪的不安躁动情绪，顺将手放在詠美的背后，抚摸着她的背部。在此刻，顺与詠美读懂了彼此内心中的想法。顺将手放到了詠美的后脑勺上，他扭过头去亲吻詠美的嘴唇。詠美闭着眼睛，丝毫不顾顺的褐红色头发贴到了她的额头上。她享受着来自顺的亲吻，让顺将舌头伸入她的嘴巴中，与她的舌头交缠。

很快顺放开了詠美。

他推倒了詠美，詠美那一头黑发如瀑布散落在沙发上。顺给她的帽子掉落在一旁。詠美感觉自己头上的帽子掉落在一旁，轻声提醒道：“帽子……”

顺捡起掉落在一旁的帽子，将它放在茶几上。詠美身上的裙子早已凌乱不堪。顺想用手拉下她身上的裙子，但詠美抢先了一步，主动地将裙子脱了下来。

她的身上穿着小巧精致的粉色乳罩以及同色的内裤。顺将身上的黑色衬衫脱了下来，露出了精壮的胸膛。

顺不知道为何此时自己会希望与詠美水乳交融，他感觉不到任何一点情欲的痕迹，兴奋度比与进交媾的时候要低得太多。

他的内心中仅剩对詠美这一个体的赞美。

顺接触过的女性不多，法医菜菜子，科学研究所的长官桑田丽警视都是知识分子类型的，她们身上笼罩着一股知识分子的自傲。顺打从心底对这类型的女性感到有些苦手。但出于工作关系，他不得不与她们接触、打交道。

他之前相过几次亲。女方总是一副崇拜偶像般的眼神看着他帅气的脸庞。他不喜欢这种反应，在与女方约了几次会后，便主动与女方断绝了联系。

只有詠美能接纳他。顺是这么认为的，詠美以她的包容接纳了我。她能接纳生性不善言谈的我，将她的心扉毫无保留地敞露在我的面前。

詠美伸手去揽顺的脖颈，小巧的胸罩总算褪了下来，樱色的乳头，白皙的肌肤毫无保留地出现在顺面前。

顺吻上了詠美的额头，在轻轻的碰触后，放开了她。

詠美倒是热情很多，她主动去吻顺胸膛上的褐色圆点。顺觉得有点痒痒的，咯咯地笑出声：“别这样，詠美。”

詠美松开了他，脱下内裤，将自己坦诚地呈现在顺的面前。顺脱下裤子，不过他想起了卫生与安全方面的事。他是个绅士，在性爱中要保护詠美，问：“詠美，要不我俩先去洗个澡，然后再做吧。”

“行啊，我先去洗。”詠美赤裸着身体，从沙发上站起身，走去浴室。顺身上此时只穿着一条灰色平角裤。他在家中翻箱倒柜地寻找着什么，他总算把那几样东西找了出来。

詠美很快从浴室中出来了。她找来了一条宽大的白色浴巾，将自己的身体包裹起来。她对顺说：“到你了。”

“嗯，我现在去。”

男性洗澡的时间比女性的要短。洗过澡后，顺赤裸着身体从浴室里走了出来。詠美看向了他的身体。他的身体与米开朗琪罗的大卫雕塑一样完美，健美的肌肤虬结在腹部与手臂上。詠美扯下了身上的浴巾，身体再次袒露在顺面前。

“我们在沙发上做？”詠美问。

“嗯。”

顺点点头。他拿出了一盒避孕套与一支润滑液，将润滑液倒在手上，细致地给詠美涂润滑液。他不愿在詠美身上使用性玩具，宛如对待一件易碎物品对待詠美。直到从詠美的甬道中流出晶莹的液体后，他才将手指伸入詠美的内部，温柔地挑逗着她。

“顺君，吻我。”詠美仰头对他说。

顺垂下头，一边挑逗着她的性感带，一边吻着她。詠美的眼神中对顺的坦诚与爱意更深了。

顺在此刻想起了与进在自家阳台做爱的事。进与他之间只有浓郁的欲望。做爱如战斗。进想征服他，他想揭穿进。一点情面都没有留给对方。最后发展为战斗是那么的理所当然。

但詠美不一样。她与自己之间是坦诚的。

顺撕开了避孕套的银色包装，取出里面黏腻带着透明凡士林润滑液的橡胶物品。他的阴茎半勃未勃，现在是戴套的最佳时机。他将避孕套从紫红色的圆头处套了下去，拉到茎身处，最后固定在睾丸上方。

詠美迷离着那对黑曜石般的双眼，问他：“要不要听点歌助兴？”

“都可以。”

詠美伸手去拿Docomo手机，外放了Kendrick Lamar的Poetic Justice。Janet Jackson的声音有些嘶哑地流淌了出来，接着是Kendrick Lamar精灵的Rap嗓音。

氛围刚刚好。顺心想。

真高兴，今天顺与我就要融为一体了。詠美心想。

在润滑液与从詠美的体内流出的液体作用下，顺总算进入到了詠美的体内。他与詠美十指交缠，在连接为一体的此刻，顺的内心中充满了对詠美的赞美。詠美用手捂着嘴巴，不愿发出更多的声音。她的羞涩令顺感到更加的兴奋，他孜孜不倦地在她绵软的阴道里挖掘着，殷勤地将自我奉献出来。如果詠美让他去舔她的脚，他一定会毕恭毕敬地把握起詠美的玉足，侍奉她的脚趾，把玩她的脚掌。

对詠美的欲望很快在他的脑海中迎来了白幕，他在避孕套内射了精。

他不知道，有人在远方注视着这一切。

那个人喃喃自语说：“我一定要杀了那个女人。”

他咬紧了牙关，用着几乎要把牙齿咬碎的力气说出这句话。

他知道，顺并非属于他的东西，但莫名的情愫令他几乎发狂。水银造成的伤口比想象中的要难缠。

在他心中被这种莫名其妙的情绪困扰的时候，那些由顺造成的伤口又开始疼了。

无数的触手从他的体内蜿蜒而出，将他的身体覆盖得只能从外面看到他的一对猩红色的眼睛，“ゴッド……！我必须要让他……！”

（注1&注2）都是《克苏鲁神话》中神祗犹格·索托斯的分身。犹格·索托斯为三柱神之一，经常被视为仅次于阿撒托斯(Azathoth)的至高外神存在，全知全视。


	11. Chapter 11

九章.La Sombra

“系子，你怎么上来了？”

满手中的Iphone8掉落到了地上，砸出了巨大的声响。不等满反应过来，系子已将身上的衣服全部脱了下来。她赤裸着身体，双手宛如黏腻的触手，缠绕上了满的身体。她的两枚紫色葡萄般乳头隔着满的衣服熨帖在他的背部上。

“我总有一种不祥的预感。”系子坦白说。书房中的橘黄色灯光晕染上她的脸庞，将她秀丽的脸庞映照得十分柔和，“我怕你会离开我，阿满（みっくん）。”她的称呼变成他们约会的时候用的昵称。

满有点气恼系子打断他的思路。正当他打算对系子发脾气时，他看到了系子眼眸中的晶莹泪珠。他愣住了，莫名的怜香惜玉的感情油然而生。他许久以来首次打量自己的妻子的脸庞。此刻，他才发现系子的长相比脑海中的那个模模糊糊的身影长得远要清秀。她曾经拥有过一对神采奕奕的、带着青春气息的眼眸。可生活的压力将它变得浑浊不堪。她不得不束起头发，在兼顾地产经纪的工作的同时，还要做家务，照顾满。

满在此刻起了恻隐之心——他情愿用这个词去形容此刻对系子的感情，同情系子的处境，怜悯她必须将身体赤裸裸地呈现在他的面前。他明白系子想与他交合的心情。他是一个男人，会对女性的裸体产生生理反应实在太过正常。

满感觉到自己的下体不争气地勃发起来，热气在脑海中产生，朝着下体的方向冲下去。

系子魅惑的嗓音恰巧在他耳畔想起，“阿满我们来做吧……一直都在忍耐着不好的哦。”她将纤纤玉手放在满的下体处，隔着裤子抚摸着那个地方。她扯下了满的裤子，看着蓝色的平角裤上鼓起了一团，将手直接插进了满的内裤中。他的阴茎已勃起，透明的液体在内裤上洇湿一片。

系子抚摸着他的那个地方，感受着它有些低于人肌的温度。

“要让我帮你用嘴巴弄出来吗？”系子轻声问。

“嗯啊。”满点点头，将身体转向了更为开阔的地方。他站起身来，把椅子转了个方向，顺带把内裤脱了下来，上身依旧穿着衣服，然后坐了下去。系子伏在他的双腿间，开始为他口交。她如对待一件易碎物品捧起了满半勃起的阴茎，用嘴舔弄着茎身与圆头。满以前做过包皮环切手术，深色的圆头赤裸裸地敞露在系子的面前，马眼处流出了更多清澈液体。

他的阴茎已完全勃起。他意外从系子温柔的逗弄中获得满足感。系子站起身来，他将手伸入了系子的双腿间，用手指缓缓地摩擦着那条裂缝。从系子的下体涌出涓涓细流，浸湿了满的手指。满在这刻感受到了何为夫妇之间的感情。他将手指浅浅地探入了系子的体内。

系子眼角带泪地喊了一声：“痛。”

满这一刻脑海一片空白。他该对系子说些什么呢？最后他还是说出了：“抱歉。”

“没事。”系子阖上了一边眼眸，看向了满。她敛住了情绪，温柔地对满说：“请继续吧。”

满点点头。他在系子的阴道中增加了更多的手指，先是一根温柔地探寻着系子的内部的敏感点，然后增加到两根。系子紧张得不停地吸气呼气。但她的甬道此刻的确在不断涌出液体，在满的手心中汇聚成一汪清泉。他原本对系子没有任何实质感情，冰冷的氛围一直横亘在双方中间，那纸结婚证明书如“系”捆绑住名为“系子（Itoko）”的女人与名为满的男人。

但在这一刻满有那么一点对眼前的女性产生了好感。他主动地吻上了系子的嘴唇，把手插在系子的发梢间，将束缚她头发的橡皮筋解了下来，皂角洗发露的香气传入了他的鼻腔中。满抱紧了面前赤身裸体的系子，用粗糙的嘴唇去啄她那有些薄的嘴唇。

系子闭上了眼睛，开始享受满的亲吻。她伸出舌头去追满的舌头，手爬到满的衣服上。她将满的上身衣服拉了下来。满的一只手爬到系子的腰间，然后往下，来到系子的股间。她的身体保养得还算好。他抚摸上了系子的臀部，感受到了那里的光滑纤细质感。

系子紧张地缩了一下，如一个初经人事的少女。满的另一只手去到她的腰间，拥住了她的腰肢。

系子在满的怀抱中感受到了温暖。她记起了她与满第一次相亲时的情形。满平静严肃的脸庞意外令她怦然心动。满自我介绍道：我叫满，是一名上班族，目前正在备考警察社会招募考试。他的目光中意外有种特殊的质感，很迷人。系子想起了覆盖着厚厚的雪的睡火山，熔浆在内部咕噜咕噜地冒着泡沫，等待机会来临时的爆发。她被这样的男性吸引，但她总以为自己没有机会与他结合，以至于相亲见面时都在低头端详着米黄色餐桌上的那一杯用白瓷杯装着的褐色咖啡。

“冷静。”系子告诉自己。她必须冷静面对满，哪怕未来无法与他结合到一起，至少还能与他交个朋友吧……？她拿起面前的咖啡杯，啜饮了一口才开始自我介绍。

现在也是，她没想到满居然会被她成功引诱，愿意与她结合。她的下体因感动流出了更多的洪流，她的眼角开始冒出泪花，她感觉到咸涩的味道，只能赶紧告诉自己：“冷静。”眼泪在这一刻收敛住了，再也没有流下来。

满记起来了，在相亲的时候，系子这么问过他：“我能叫你做阿满（みっくん）吗？”

みっくん。阿满。很亲昵的称呼。不逊于学生时代同学与工作当中关系亲昵的同僚叫他：みーち（Mi-chi），而且只有系子一个人这么称呼他。

但结婚第二年之后系子再也没有称呼满这个昵称，反而有点大呼小叫地直截了当地叫他做“满”。大概是因为关系拉近了的缘故吧。

满松开了她。他想张嘴说些什么，最后还是摇摇头。他感觉到系子流下来的泪水的味道，咸涩感在此刻充满了他的口腔。系子看向满的身体，经常锻炼的胸肌饱满得如坚硬的岩石，六块腹肌如人鱼尾鳍的曲线，深色的下身半勃未勃，期待着进入系子的体内。满看向了系子，系子的胸脯不算很大，但是满的手掌能把握得住它，紫色的乳头宛如痣点在乳球上，黑色的阴毛呈三角状熨帖在下腹部。她没有腋毛，但阴毛丰厚。满之前交往过七、八个女性，与她们发生过关系，见过她们的下体，有几位女性将阴毛修剪得短短的，还有一位下身光溜溜的，像系子那样阴毛茂密的只有两位。

可这又有什么关系呢？系子现在是他的合法妻子。他必须履行婚姻中的义务，与她结合，让她怀上子嗣，尽到人类繁衍的义务。

“我现在进来了。”他轻声说道，让系子仰面躺在书房的木地板上，张开双腿，红润的阴部总算能呈现在满的面前。系子将手放在下身上，掰开了那个地方，宛如诉说对满的感情般，爱液缓缓地流了出来，在地面聚成一滩。

“来吧，我能够抱紧你吗？阿满。”系子轻声询问。

“嗯啊……”满总算进入到她的内部。系子轻轻地呻吟出声。满没有戴安全套，阴茎直接进入到系子的甬道内，他开始缓缓地抽插起来。系子之前交过一两个男友，经历过性事，润滑刚刚好，他可以很顺利地进入到她的最深处。圆头顶到她的敏感点，他知道系子一定会喜欢这样的姿势。他的腰身依旧强健，可以深深浅浅地抽送，令系子享受到快感。

“阿满，不要……这样弄得我好有感觉。”系子捂着脸庞，轻轻地吟哦。满的抽送令她很快得到快感。系子在这样的性交中总算感觉到了满的感情，在他的内心中或许还有自己的一席之地。尽管她不知道在他的内心的其他位置上摆放的到底是什么。

不过这又有什么关系呢？只要享受当下这一刻就可以了。她在这一刻品味到了满对她的感情，因为他总算愿意正视自己的欲望，脱下他身上的衣服，与她结合。

系子揽住了他的身体，让他的胸膛更贴近她的乳房。满跪在她的身前，高大的身躯弯了下来，覆在她的身上。这是一个系子可以吻到他的角度。趁此机会，系子再次吻上了他的嘴唇，“系子……唔？”

她能感受到满在她内部跳动的阴茎，连接处的紧密感，透过连接处传来的温存感情。她在此刻化身为仿若集宠爱于一身的公主，书架上排得满满当当的典籍则是她成为公主的见证者。她对满的征服欲与独占欲在此刻达到了顶峰，并被与满的性爱填满。

“啊哈……啊……再用力一点……满。”她呼唤着。满将阴茎一插到底，他即将要泄精关，发出了低沉粗重的呻吟：“接住吧……系子……我要射在你的里面……”

他泄身了，精液留在了系子的体内。当他拔出来的那一刻，白浊液从系子的甬道口流了出来，在地板上形成了一滩小水洼。系子满足地发出了低沉的呻吟，将手伸到那个他们曾连接过的地方，掬起那些精液，将它递到嘴边，吞咽了下去。满默默地穿上衣服，系子爬起身来，转身离开了书房。她回来的时候手里多了一盒纸巾，跪下身去擦拭着地板上的污迹，擦完后下楼去了。

满感觉到这一切如梦，似乎与系子做爱只是场梦。他继续拿起手机在通讯录里寻找“桐原曜”的名字，那个曾经合作过的警官的名字。他也是邪教案中询问过UME的督办警官。现在这个26岁的警官应该担任着巡查部长一职。他的职位比满的要低，问他的话应该会把相关案情告诉自己。

他找到了桐原曜的电话，拨打了过去，很快桐原曜接听了他的电话。

“你好，我是桐原。请问你有什么事？”桐原曜恬淡的声音从手机的扬声器传来。

“你好，我是满。”

满觉得有些头疼。他不擅长应对曜这样性格的人，不过既然自己有事要请求他，桐原曜应该会跟自己如实反馈吧，满心想，毕竟自己的阶级比他高。

“我希望你能告诉一下与‘极乐教’那件案子相关的情况。我在系统上找不到相关的询问笔录。”

“那件案子似乎已经结了，满警官。”桐原曜没好气地说，“反正跟教派没关系，我们也没有证据支持就是他们做的事。”

“好的。谢谢你，桐原警官。”满揉了揉太阳穴。他之前在搜查一课的时候干过不少错事，尽管他几乎不会说其他人的坏话，但天生似乎与桐原曜性格不合。在工作会议的头脑风暴中他几乎会与桐原曜发生争吵。也不难怪他打电话给曜时，曜会表现出这样。

满无法改掉性格中的高傲一面，以至于在搜查一课的那几年处处碰壁。

“如果没有其他事，那我挂了。”曜的声音有些不耐烦。

“等一下，桐原警官。请您先别挂电话。我能否问您一个问题？”满的语气变成了恳求。

“什么问题？”

“有关‘极乐教’教主的事。UME有没有透露教主到底是谁？”

“有。”曜的态度忽然缓和了下来，满悬起来的心可以放下来了。

“能否告诉我与那个教主相关的所有情报？”

“可以的。”

曜提供的情报算是比较详细。满眯起了眼睛。他知道接下来该去找谁了，在曜临挂电话前，他郑重地向对方道了个谢。

他摁开了手机邮箱。他知道该约谁出来见面，给那个人发了一封邮件。那个人很快就回复了，答应了满请求见面的邮件。

做完这一切后，他走下楼去。系子见到他，又开始絮絮叨叨地希望他做更多的家务，以及询问他的私房钱到底去哪里了。自结婚后的第二年开始，她就变成了这样，他没有理会那些如刀子般的语句，而是径直地抱住了系子的身体。

系子有些生气地问他：“怎么了……？”她想要推开他，但满抱得很紧，似乎要把系子融入自己的身体当中。系子感受到了他紧张且不安的心跳，她不再挣扎，而是偎依在满的怀中。

她明白他一定遇到了很严重的困境。他已经没有可以寄托的对象，只能病急乱投医地依靠她。系子伸手回抱着他，像是安抚一个迷途的孩子，轻声安慰着他：“没事的，一定没事的。阿满（みっくん），有我在呢……”

听到系子叫他作“阿满”后，满把怀中的系子抱得更紧了。

还未过几分钟，满的身体坠入到他的影子中。她还未明白发生了怎么回事，满平白无故地消失在她的眼前，只剩下一滩沉甸甸的黑色影子留在原地。

*

嘉巳放在木茶几上的IphoneX的屏幕亮了起来。菜菜子在客厅的沙发上坐着，看到他的手机屏幕亮了起来，叫了一声：“嘉巳，你有新邮件。”

菜菜子正在客厅看着电影。她看的是一部老片子，默片时代的玩意，是巴斯特·基顿的《将军号》（注3）。嘉巳对默片时代的电影情有独钟，他极力地向菜菜子推荐。他好几次在菜菜子面前说出一大堆默片时代的导演：爱森斯坦、查理·卓别林、大卫·格里菲斯、埃德温·鲍特、罗伯特·维内，也包括巴斯特·基顿（注4）。嘉巳兴致勃勃地介绍着他们的代表作给菜菜子听，可菜菜子只能含糊地“嗯啊”表示知道了来回应他。

其实他们已经开始谈起了恋爱了——至少在菜菜子与嘉巳双方看起来是的。嘉巳在她的住所的厨房忙碌着。他从冰箱里拿出了前几天去超市买的蔬菜与肉类，以很快的速度切着配料。听到菜菜子在客厅叫唤他。

他在厨房里应和：“好，我立即过来。”

他知道菜菜子已经28岁了，真是个磨人的年纪。他知道菜菜子是这么想的，她必须找到一位如意郎君，不然她内心过意不去。她的姐姐加奈在前年已经结了婚，近期怀了孕。至于家族中最小的妹妹柚香还在大学攻读着工科类的专业。

“菜菜子啊……她看上去很强势，其实内心里还像个小女孩。”嘉巳盯着砧板上的肉类与手上锋利的菜刀，喃喃自语说。说话语调就像是菜菜子的姐姐加奈。说完这句话后，他走出了厨房，拿起了IphoneX，看到了那封邮件后，他眯起了眼睛，然后睁开，露出了意味深长的笑容。

菜菜子扭头看向了嘉巳，“……你看完了邮件了吗？”

嘉巳还是一贯轻松的笑容，点点头：“嗯，工作相关的我会尽快处理的。不过与小菜菜子的约会我可不能落下，我回去继续做菜了。”

他动身回厨房前，还特意看了一眼菜菜子在干什么。他露出了更加兴奋的神色：“我很高兴小菜菜子你居然看我推荐我推荐的影片了！其实我最想跟小菜菜子玩更多的游戏啊。”

菜菜子似乎没有留意到他说的话语，仍在关注电视屏幕上的影片。嘉巳只好吐吐舌头，回去厨房继续做菜。

在切菜的时候，嘉巳对着虚空继续喃喃自语：“没想到来得这么快……”他也有些担忧地看了下手上的菜刀，最后还是露出了轻松的笑容，闭上眼睛享受着外头传进厨房的古典乐配乐：“小菜菜子，我真的不知道该不该吃掉你呀。反正我觉得你是很有趣的女孩子啊，无趣之人我一般立即吃掉了呀。可是你跟那个女孩子一样有趣，我真的想留你在我身旁更久一点呀。”

他将平底锅放在燃着青色火焰的灶头上，将配料一点点地洒在沾上了食用油的平底锅中，慢慢地用锅铲翻炒着锅内的生肉。他的身上围着深蓝色的围裙，那是如深海的颜色。朱红色的生肉在锅内很快转变为浅粉色，就如人类的肌腱的颜色，肉香味跟随着客厅流淌的古典乐，开始飘荡开来。

“暂时来说当你的男友真的很不错。至少那位大人能够得到满意的情报呀。我还可以继续与你游戏……小菜菜子，你可真是个不错的玩伴呀。”

他把剩余的配料倒入锅中，往锅里洒上了适量的食盐，然后再翻炒了下，关上了火。他从碗柜里取出了一个干净碟子，将炒好的菜盛在碟子中。

“偶尔尝试一下吃这样的菜肴也不错，总是吃信徒中的女人，我也会厌烦的。”

他掀开了电饭锅的盖子，再次转身去碗柜里取了两个干净碗出来。他用饭勺盛出两碗饭，饭量较少的一碗是菜菜子的。

“搞定了！可以吃了，小菜菜子！”他露出了一贯轻松的笑容，将饭碗搬上了餐桌，叫喊着菜菜子。

“我也来帮忙！”菜菜子站起身来，走入厨房，将嘉巳炒好的那碟菜肴捧上餐桌。嘉巳脱下了身上的围裙，将它挂在厨房墙壁的挂钩上，走到餐桌旁拉出了餐椅，坐了下去。

桌面上摆着两双筷子，是菜菜子刚刚拿来的。菜菜子已坐在餐桌旁畅想她与嘉巳的未来了。她希望能与嘉巳生下一个孩子。那个孩子坐在现在空着的位置上，拍着手掌希望菜菜子能够抱抱他。

不过，嘉巳觉得她实在过于天真。因为这个身为法医的女性并不知道他的真实身份。她的前任有些伤害到她了，以至于现在她都渴求着温暖的爱情。

天下间又有多少爱情是温暖的？嘉巳暗暗叹息。他根本无法给予她她真正渴求的东西。一旦假面被揭穿，她也不过是他的食物罢了。

*

“詠美，我把你送到这里吧。”顺带着詠美走到电车站前。詠美一直红着脸，牵着顺宽大的手。顺高大的身影站在她的身旁，看起来十分般配。

他们在电车站前分手。顺转过身去回家前，看了一眼手机，脸色霎时变白。他忽然感到一阵不安，不安的直觉令他毛骨悚然。他立即转过身去想要在人群中寻找詠美。他掏出了Suica，刷了卡，进站寻找詠美。不料此时一辆电车进站，詠美已登上了电车，并且白色的电车门正在缓缓闭拢上。他已无法追上詠美了。

看着渐行渐远的电车，顺无奈地握紧了拳头，用力喊了一声：“可恶！”

（注3）巴斯特·基顿，以“冷面笑匠”著称的美国演员、导演。  
（注4）谢尔盖·爱森斯坦，俄国电影之父，蒙太奇之父，代表作《战舰波将金号》；大卫·格里菲斯，美国导演，代表作《党同伐异》；埃德温·鲍特，美国导演，代表作《火车大劫案》；罗伯特·维内，德国表现主义导演，代表作《卡里加里博士的小屋》；以上的导演都是1920年代活跃的著名导演。


	12. Chapter 12

十章.Ojos

浑浊。

浑浊的黑。

伸手不见五指的黑暗。

满在黑暗中渐渐醒来。他醒来的时候发现自己站在宛如镜面的地方。镜面映出了他伟岸的身影，在他的脚下荡漾出涟漪般的波纹。

满看向了镜面上的倒影。那个倒影身穿着与他一模一样的衣服。蓝灰色条纹的睡衣，如精神院的病患身上穿的病号服，但倒影的“他”的眼睛红得如血一般。

他俯下身，触碰那张除了眼睛是通红的之外几乎与他一模一样的人的脸庞。那些眼睛的眼白红得像是鲜血的颜色，眼球则是像异教神摩洛克凸起来的眼睛。

甫一碰触到镜面上的“自我”的脸庞，满感觉到自己宛如被一股蛮力拉了进去。他的脸庞上的肌肉逐渐剥落，鼻梁骨变为了银色的钥匙。

他正与倒影中的“怪物”逐渐融合。

“不……！”他忍不住放声大喊，“你到底是什么东西？！”

“我可是你啊……！”倒影中长着可怖眼睛的怪物语气中带着嘲讽，“难道你连自己这样一面都不能接受吗……满……？”

“我怎么可能会是‘怪物’！”满愤怒地骂道，结果发现这样的声音几乎等同于自言自语。

“是你主动将我封印起来的……难道你就不能接受‘恶’的一面的自己吗……？”

“我承认我有缺点，但我不是怪物，绝对不是，也绝对不可能是！”满用着几乎咬碎自己牙齿的声音说。

“可是，你主动在一百年抛妻弃子……然后接受了从SHIN大人那里诞生出来的犹格·索托斯……才诞生了我……不对……应该是我们……毕竟我们本身就是一体的啊……”

从镜面上疯狂涌现出了无数的黑色触手，把满的身体包裹起来。出现在满鼻梁骨上的银色钥匙掉落到镜面中。此刻，满的右眼开始变为了血红色。

“我没有任何这方面的记忆……！”满如溺水了的、找不到浮木的人，拼命地为自我辩驳，“我只知道我的名字叫作满，系子是我的老婆，顺是我的弟弟……”

“也是……毕竟我转世了……我把自身一分为二……非人的部分……包括你的负面情感、凶恶的一面全部封印在影子中……你永远无法发泄负面情绪……它们积攒在你的内心之中……无法发泄……”影子冷静地说。

“总有一天你必须……要接受我……！”

倒影说完这句话后，满被一股蛮力推出了这个空间。系子还在他的臂膀中，她伸出了白嫩的双臂回抱着他。但那对红色眼睛依旧在注视着满，用着最贪婪的感情注视着满与系子。

满松开了系子。系子有些怜悯地看向了他：“没事吧……？我看你出了好多汗。睡衣上都湿了一大片。”她跑去拿纸巾，想给满擦汗。

“我没事。”满甩落了系子想为他擦汗的拿着纸巾的手，冷静地说，“我想好了……我想跟你离婚，系子。”

*

电视屏幕上出现了一列货运蒸汽机车，身材矮小的男演员正独自驾驶着蒸汽机车躲避着敌方蒸汽机车那边的袭击（巴斯特·基顿身高只有1.65米）。囿于时代与电影技术的缘故，巴斯特·基顿在拍摄这些危险场景时都没有使用替身。

菜菜子正专注看着屏幕上播放的电影。嘉巳将脏碗碟堆叠在一起，轻声问：“小菜菜子，是我去洗碗？还是你去？”

菜菜子立即将视线移回了嘉巳的身上，“我去洗吧。”

“好的呀，那小菜菜子洗完碗后，记得陪我玩游戏。”嘉巳将视线移向了电视屏幕上放映的老电影。他从菜菜子的住所的柜子抽屉里取出一个木制围棋盘。他对手机游戏没什么兴趣，倒是对围棋这种古老的游戏深感兴趣。菜菜子之前问过他，现在手机软件这么方便，各种各样的下围棋软件在IOS商店及Google Play商店中应有尽有，为什么还要这么麻烦地去神保町（东京地名。是日本最大的书店街的所在地）淘个围棋盘回来？

“小菜菜子，现在Kindle这么方便。为什么纸质书还会存在呢？”嘉巳眯着眼睛，微笑着说，“这不就一个道理吗？”

菜菜子当时被他这句话驳斥得哑口无言，有些气恼地鼓起脸颊。

恰巧那时他们身处神保町。各色各样的书店并排在街道两旁。同时，这里离东都大、明治大学等几所知名大学很近。整条书店上飘荡着一股诡异的气氛，尤其是有个途人走到嘉巳与菜菜子的身旁，询问着他：“对不起，请问你有空来做个心理测验吗？”

嘉巳眯细了五彩斑斓的眼眸，盯着那个人看。那个人似乎被催眠了，定定地看着嘉巳的脸庞，空间与时间在这刻瞬间凝固。过了一会儿，时间才再次开始流动。那个人转向了询问菜菜子：“你好，请问你有空来做个心理测验吗？”

“啊……我还没做过。”菜菜子主动地挽住了嘉巳的手臂，有些喜悦地回应了那个人。嘉巳心想，她似乎对自己买下围棋盘的事有些感到有些不愉快，特地在这个节骨眼以这种行为来气他。他能把握住菜菜子心里在想些什么。对他来说，把握任何一个人的想法并非难事，轻而易举。连自己的女友菜菜子也不例外。

不过，既然她想去做心理测验的话，那就由她吧。嘉巳自认是个对女性有耐心的主。他会在听完她们的所有心事后才……

嘉巳打量着松开了他的手臂的菜菜子的背影。他舔了舔嘴唇，菜菜子的骨架出现在他的视线中，内脏位置一览无遗。她健康的内脏是鲜活的，引得他不禁垂涎三尺。

“我们可是‘极乐教’的。”那个劝诱菜菜子做心理测验的人接下来说出的话令嘉巳愣住了，“要不要捐点钱给我们呢，买一件我们组织的衬衫或纪念品也可以啊。”

“不用了，谢谢……”菜菜子尴尬地笑了笑。她对这种要花钱的事不大感兴趣，重新揽上了嘉巳的胳膊，“嘉巳君，我们去买围棋盒吧。”

发现嘉巳呆愣的神色后，菜菜子又推了推嘉巳的身体，示意他赶紧带她离开这个宗教组织的摊位的附近。尽管这个人脸上挂着热情洋溢的笑容，身上穿着白色衬衫，衬衫上印了一只神秘莫测的黑色眼睛。简陋的摊位上摆放着大量的纪念品，挂着不少的KT版宣传，甚至有人在派发宣传单张。但面对金钱相关的事，菜菜子还是当机立断地选择了离开。发现男友还在发呆，她有些想发怒。

嘉巳很快回过神来，露出了一贯嬉皮笑脸的表情对菜菜子说，“小菜菜子，你刚才叫我嘉巳‘君’了吧？好呀，既然小菜菜子这么说的话，我们就一起去买围棋盒。”

他几乎是拉着菜菜子离开的，书店街上有几家画廊。透过玻璃可以看到挂在展示墙上的艺术画作，斑驳的五彩颜色在画布上延伸，就如嘉巳的眼眸。嘉巳将菜菜子推入了画廊中，“小菜菜子，我们去看看画作吧。”他在画廊入口处放置的黑色架子上取来了一份A5规格的印刷品，里面记载的是画廊展览品的简介。他将那份简介递给了菜菜子。

“围棋盒……”菜菜子欲言又止。

“我想跟小菜菜子一起欣赏一下画展。”嘉巳虽然脸上依旧嬉皮笑脸，但很明显在搪塞菜菜子，“围棋盒我们待会儿再买。”

最后嘉巳与菜菜子还是买到了围棋盒，但菜菜子还是注意到他身上的异常。她在那时只能微笑着点头，答应了嘉巳看完画展后再买围棋盒的请求。嘉巳在参观画展的时候，喋喋不休地说了许多画展相关的话，菜菜子只能点点头表示她听进去了。

嘉巳将黄色的木质围棋盘放在餐桌上，摆正。菜菜子动身在厨房中洗好了碗碟后，去拿来了两个围棋盒，分别放在嘉巳与她的两侧。她想继续观看巴斯特·基顿主演的黑白默片。不过，既然嘉巳执意要玩围棋，她只好陪他了。

等她重新坐回面对着嘉巳的位置后，放在口袋中的手机震动了下。她赶紧掏了出来，显示在手机屏幕上的是一条新邮件提醒。她提防着嘉巳的注意，摁开了邮件，端详了一阵子后，就赶紧把手机放回口袋中了。

“没事吧，小菜菜子？”嘉巳关心的声音传来。

“没事。只是工作上有些事要我处理。”菜菜子回答，“我们继续玩围棋吧。”

“那就赶紧开始选谁执黑，谁执白吧！我可不会让子的！”嘉巳微笑着说，“我要选黑。”

“那我选白。”菜菜子叹了口气，“我真的不懂为什么你会这么喜欢玩各种各样的游戏……”

“因为人类文明诞生于游戏（Game）呀，我们会产生美的意识也是源于游戏。”嘉巳依旧是满脸笑容，“了解游戏就等于了解我。”

“那我们快点开始吧。”菜菜子催促他。

“好的哦。”嘉巳执起一只黑子，占据棋盘上的一个位置。他知道菜菜子并不擅长玩围棋，但因为她是他的女友，才总会陪他玩。她看起来打从心底接受了嘉巳是她男友的事实。他会处处让着菜菜子，不过也会用闲谈令菜菜子分心。

“小菜菜子，你知道吗？其实我们从小到大的考试测试其实都是心理测验哦。”见菜菜子下了一步，嘉巳轻松地说道，“IQ测试其实就是心理测试。你看的女性杂志上的心理测试就更加不用说了……所以能考上东都大医学部的小菜菜子的心理素质真的厉害呀。”

他故作轻松地下了一步黑棋，没有注意到菜菜子沉默下去的阴沉表情。

*

嘉巳从菜菜子的住所出来的时候是第二天中午。他约好了那个人在东都大学附近见面，从邮件内容上来看，那个人应该是对他的身份已有了一定把握。

他应该是来找自己摊牌的吧。嘉巳无奈地叹了口气，真是个可怜的男人，知道他的命运本该如此还想要反抗。

嘉巳又发了封邮件给他：你打算去我们上次见面的Cafe Foresta吗？

对方很快回复：可以。水道桥、东都大那边的环境应该是你比较熟悉吧。

嘉巳揉了揉太阳穴，盘算着要不要让他去见那位大人。那位大人对他的情报非常在意，而且他的级别在某种意义上比自己要高。

他闭上了眼睛，将IphoneX放到耳边。尽管那位大人可能会因为他现在的举动而发怒，不过如果他能接受自己的计划，应该会为此感到高兴。

嘉巳知道那位大人的部分计划，但全盘计划只有那位大人独自知晓。他摇摇头，嗟叹Hotoke不得不为那位大人到处奔走。明明在他冬眠的时候并没有那么多事。在嘉巳这么想的时候，心脏被狠狠地攥了一下，令他喘不过气来，几乎逼近死亡。那位大人还是老样子，一旦他对那位大人有任何的不满情绪，那位大人就会以这种形式来对待手下，提醒他不该产生这样的想法。那位大人在冬眠时给予了嘉巳极大的自由度，但那位大人醒来后一切都变调了。愚钝的日本警方居然会盯上了那位大人，并且追查那位大人的警官的名字大概会令他毛骨悚然吧。

十五年前那位大人醒来的时候，无论他怎么胡作非为，日本警方几乎视若罔闻。现在的情况令嘉巳置身于一个尴尬的位置。幸亏找到了ゴッド阁下现在身处何处，不然以那位大人的脾气，嘉巳与Hotoke以宗教为幌子的食粮储备很快会化为乌有吧。

他对那位大人心存感激与恐惧，没有那位大人他、Hotoke甚至ゴッド阁下将不复存在。既然那个人约自己在东都大的Cafe Foresta见面，那么嘉巳必须要会会他。

那位大人的声音从血管中传来，在嘉巳的脑海回荡：“你做这件事能确保多少成功率？”

“百分之七十左右吧。Hotoke阁下的子嗣不是报告过满先生离堕落只剩一步吗？他已经被ゴッド阁下吞没过。如果是您去见他的话，事情一定会成功的。”嘉巳信誓旦旦地说。

“……”那位大人陷入了长久的沉默，“好吧。”

他最后还是答应了嘉巳。

嘉巳迈着轻松的步伐，招了一辆计程车，拉开了黑色的计程车门后，从容不迫地坐了上去，对满头白发的计程车司机说：“麻烦去东都大。”

*

“太好了，你没事！”顺不禁抱紧了面前的詠美。他昨晚担心地给詠美发了许多邮件与LINE信息，甚至拨打了五个以上的电话给她。在电车站的时候，他收到了一封令他毛骨悚然、十分不安的邮件，以至于他第一时间担心起了詠美的安危。

他的直觉总是很准。尽管在特警队的那几年人际关系处理得不算妥当，但至少特警队中的同事们信任他。他的直觉为他们处理危急情况提供了一个明灯般的方向。此刻，他的直觉告诉他，詠美一定是遇上了某件厄运般的事情。但他见到面前的詠美依旧这么生龙活虎，他将怀中的人抱得更紧了。

在他眼中抱着的人是穿着白色吊带连衣裙的詠美，但在旁人眼中并非如此。他怀中的黑发女性绽开了微笑，表情并非怨毒，而是如愿以偿的满足。

“詠美”对顺提议：“今晚，我想去你家过夜。”她的声音很轻，但充满了迷人的诱惑。

顺迷迷糊糊地点了点头：“可以啊，只要是你希望，我都会答应你。”面前的“詠美”如此迷人。他的脑海中描绘出了她赤身裸体的模样，害羞待放的乳房，同样羞涩的樱色乳头，杨柳般纤细的腰肢，以及毛发稀疏的下体。

他的欲望被意外地点燃。顺想推倒面前的“詠美”，将她摁在床上，用米色的粗麻绳将她的手脚捆绑起来，脖颈上被他戴上了黑色的皮质项圈。乳房上被戴上了透明的榨乳器，白色的奶液正从那粉红色的乳头的细缝中不断涌现出来，落到下方的收集瓶中……

他顿时感到了一阵恐惧，赶紧摇头挥去脑中如此可怕的想法——那些充满施虐欲的念头。他对詠美这一个体内心当中仅存的只有赞美，而不是施虐。

“怎么了，顺？”“詠美”发现他在发呆，轻声的询问将他瞬间拉回了现实。

“没什么。”他赶紧回答。

“詠美”有些畏缩地牵起了他的手，“如果你无法释放自我的欲望的话，我永远会帮助你的。”

她的话语令顺陷入了短暂的沉默。

*

“詠美”很快将自己的胸部袒露了出来。她与顺一起躺在顺家的床上。她此时正用着她的胸部夹着他的下身，细腻的乳肉堆在肉茎两旁，两个樱色的乳头刮蹭着他的两边蛋蛋，有些长的褐色阴毛扫着她的乳肉。她将一瓶透明的润滑液取了过来，倾倒在了她的谷间。顺的阴茎的尺寸令她十分满意，饱满的深色圆头从她的乳肉间凸显了出来，配合着黏滑的凡士林润滑液推搡着那根肉茎。从圆头的马眼处渗出了同样透明的前列腺液，与凡士林润滑液融合在了一起。他们之间仍未接吻，回到顺的寓所后，立即脱下了衣服开始享受性爱。

顺心中的奇怪癖好在被“詠美”用乳交侍奉的时候立即被点燃。他想看“詠美”身穿着连体的白色透明内衣，乳头淘气地在布料上若隐若现地透露出来，“詠美”的下身光溜溜的，蜜缝在布料上凸显出来，印成一条带着湿痕的灰色沟壑。

“詠美”热情地为他乳交着。她不仅用上了白皙的乳房，用双手推挤着乳肉，揉搓着那根已擎天伫立的肉茎。

“唔……嗯……”她发出了轻轻的喘息，接着低下了头，用嘴巴套弄着顺突出来的深褐色圆头，“呼……顺……果然还是你的最棒了……”她发出了赞美，继续拿起润滑液，往双乳之间倒着润滑液。借助着润滑液，她继续推搡着两团乳肉，赋予顺更多快感。

“没想到你这么热情，詠美……”顺的喉头发出了粗重的喘息。“詠美”带给他的刺激强烈且甜蜜，绵软的乳肉夹着他的肉茎，令他感到极大程度的愉悦与性满足，“唔啊……再用力一点……你的奶子夹得我好舒服……嗯啊……”

“你要射在我的胸部间吗，顺？”“詠美”贪婪地吮吸着他的圆头，“好大……我真的不想离开它……”她淫荡地舔着圆头上的那条细缝，越来越多的透明液体从马眼中缓缓流出，统统被她吸去，咕咚地吞落到肚内。

“我射了，詠美！”顺断断续续地发出呻吟，白浊液猛烈地喷涌而出，溅到“詠美”的脸上，落到了她的胸上。她松开了顺，用手指擦拭着喷到脸上的精液，将沾染了精液的手指伸入了嘴里。她露出了满足且愉悦的表情，咀嚼着嘴中的精液，吞咽了下去。

顺不知不觉间将心中的想法说了出来：“我想看你穿着透明的连体内衣，最好能看到你小穴的蜜缝……”他说出了较为粗鄙的话语，意识到了后，赶紧闭上嘴红着脸看向了别处。可是欲望依旧得不到释放，在咆哮着，希望他将面前的欲女弄坏。

“可以啊。”“詠美”露出了轻松的笑容。她宛如变戏法地拿出了一件白色透明的连体内衣，麻利地套了上去。薄红色的乳头透露了出来，下身的裂缝浅浅地露了出来。

“詠美”仰面躺在床上，张开了双腿。顺能看到她下体的轮廓。大阴唇在布料上印出月亮般的印记，裂缝印出了深灰颜色，勃起的阴蒂在裂缝上显露出来，似乎想让顺用嘴或是用手去玩弄它。

“詠美”用手指轻轻地摁上了自己的蜜缝，擦过阴蒂。

“啊……”手指碰触到了敏感的阴蒂时，她发出了甜美的呻吟，再次将润滑液的瓶子拿起，将透明的润滑液倒在双腿间的布料上，滑过她摁在阴蒂上的手指。她不知从何处取来了一根紫色的中号振动棒，并打开了开关，“嗡嗡”的不祥声音在她与顺之间的空间响起。

她将那根振动棒贴在沾染了大量滑溜溜的凡士林润滑液的布料上，用着仿真阴茎的部分来回摩擦着阴蒂与蜜缝部分。爱液如洪水般流了出来，濡湿了洁白的床单。

“你想进来吗，顺？”她嘤咛着，渴求着顺的肉棒。爱液越流越多，布料上的灰色区域的面积变得越来越大，覆盖住了整个阴部区域。现在的“詠美”变得不像是顺熟悉的“詠美”，顺心想，但这个“詠美”的确存在于他的面前，长着与詠美一模一样的脸庞，声音与詠美的别无二致，甚至她的身材也与詠美的完全相同。

顺无法抗拒来自“詠美”的诱惑。性欲在此时叫嚣着，想要强硬地霸占他的脑海的绝大部分。面前的“詠美”如此的淫荡。他不禁吞了吞唾沫，喉结上下动了动。

“詠美”发现了他身上的异样。她将透明连体内衣的布料拉到一边，将整个阴部暴露在顺的面前。爱液将床单上大概20平方厘米的区域染湿。她的阴部如红艳牡丹绽开，肉洞中的爱液还在源源不断地流淌出来。她将紫色振动棒插入了仍在流出透明爱液的肉洞中，将振动棒调到了更为刺激的下一档。

她仰着头，发出了更加甜美的喘息：“啊哈……啊哈……顺……请看我是怎么玩弄自己的小穴的吧……啊啊啊……振动棒搞得我好爽……咿啊！”

“啊啊啊……！”她很快到达了高潮。潮液从她的尿道口与阴道口同时爽快地喷出。她的阴部如往外迸发出液体的蓬蓬头，壮绝地溢洒着液体，喷泉般地落到了地板上，汇成一滩水洼。

顺的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着她的阴部看。他的阴茎硬得如铁棒。从“詠美”的阴道处掉出了振动棒，落到地上，砸出了清脆的响声。她用双手掰开了两片大阴唇，将鲜红色的肉洞完全地展露在顺的面前。她的薄红色乳头因为性兴奋凸显了出来，如两颗鲜嫩的樱桃。

“请……进来吧……顺……”“詠美”兴奋地叫道，“用你的肉棒填满我的小穴，将它当成飞机杯来使用吧……”

黑暗的狂气在这瞬一触即发，但顺宛如被魇住了。他顺从地进入到对方的内部。

“詠美”的阴蒂如小红莓般勃起，爱液黏在了大小阴唇上，充当了润滑作用。可顺的阴茎太大，进入后她感到了疼痛，不断地吸气呼气。

“我要把你的另一个小穴也填满了。”顺说出了狂气的话语，捡起了落在地上的振动棒，填入了“詠美”的菊门中。他进入的动作有些粗暴，而将振动棒塞入对方的肛门中的动作更加粗暴，但“詠美”似乎很满意地仰起身体，继续娇艳地呻吟着：“啊哈啊哈……顺……”她将小腿交叉，夹紧了顺的腰肢，“这么粗暴的你……真棒啊……”

“詠美，我很喜欢变得这么热情的你……”顺低下头，亲吻着“詠美”的耳垂，逗弄得她咯吱咯吱地笑出声来。

他开始在“詠美”的体内抽送。“詠美”的阴道绵软且紧致，像一张小嘴吮吸着他的阴茎，令他品味到仿若攀登顶峰的快感。

“啊哈……啊哈……舒服吗，顺？”她问道。

顺没有回答她，而是低下头去亲吻她的嘴唇。他已被快感笼络，内心渴求着在“詠美”的体内冲刺，地板上的“詠美”潮吹出来液体形成的水洼恰恰映照出了他们交媾的情形。顺如一头不知餍足的野兽趴在黑发的美艳女性身上，肆意地横冲直撞，女性发出了娇艳的呻吟，引诱着顺做出更加粗暴的行为。

“我要射了……”顺发出沉重的声音。汗滴从他的太阳穴上滴落，划过他的脸颊，落到了“詠美”的白嫩身躯上。而“詠美”的身上也是汗液涔涔，它们如雨滴汇入了“詠美”与顺连接的地方，变成了方便顺更加深入的润滑剂，“詠美……怀上我的孩子吧……！”

“啊哈……啊哈……”“詠美”仰起头，发出了更为壮绝的吟哦，“我也要高潮了！”从她的阴道处喷出一股猛然的洪流，浇灌到顺的小腹上，顺在她的体内释放出了白色的精种。拔出来的时候，白色的精液从她的阴道中缓缓流出，落到了床单逐渐开始变干的位置上。

射完精后，顺再次低头亲吻面前的“詠美”的嘴唇。他强壮的臂弯揽着她的身体，褐色的乳头摩挲着她樱红色的乳头。他的下体再次因兴奋而勃起，再度填入到“詠美”的内部翻云覆雨……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可以尽情地写我家满了……啊啊，好开心！！


	13. Chapter 13

十一章. Negro

菜菜子（Nanako），现年28岁，生于1992年，职业是警视厅科学研究所的法医，毕业自世界知名的东都大学医学部。由于长相出众，在东都大学医学部读书的时候就吸引了不少的追求者。可那时她沉迷于，错过了一段又一段的恋爱。直到在警视厅科学研究所当了一名法医后，她才遇到人生第一次的恋爱。

黑发的刑警不善言谈，身上飘荡着一股生人莫近的氛围。只有湛蓝色的澄澈眼眸会表露出一点情绪，能让人判断出他到底是喜还是乐，是忧还是哀。他会每天给菜菜子送一束白色玫瑰，以示对她的好感。

于是，在黑发刑警的追求攻势下，菜菜子与他在一起了。

他那种沉默寡言的性格应该在搜查一课不会被人讨厌的吧？菜菜子心想，这位名叫智（Satoshi）的黑发刑警已经竭尽他的所能讨她的欢心了。但他的木讷有时让菜菜子倍感头疼。这样的想法在她的心中越积越多。某一天她对智坦白了。智陷入了沉默，目光似有波光浮动。他对菜菜子的话语产生了反应，但他没有回答菜菜子的问题。

智确实很好，长相帅气，身高180cm以上，性格也算得上是温柔，尽管有些木讷，不过这并非他的缺点，应该算得上是优点了。他的刘海有些长，每次菜菜子亲吻他的嘴唇时都要撩拨开他的刘海，然后再将嘴唇凑上去吻住智的嘴唇。智那对湛蓝色眼眸总会温柔地映出菜菜子的脸庞。

菜菜子心想，他的温柔似乎总能包容一切。

后来，菜菜子还是与智分手了。在警视厅所有认识菜菜子与智的人都认为他们二人应该共结连理的时候，菜菜子却与智分手了。

原因很老土，也很简单，就是二人性格不合。智沉闷温柔，应该会是个当好老公的料。可很多时候，菜菜子的想法无法传递到智的心中。她最后只能与智分手了。

分手后，几乎所有人都对她说，那位刑警——智那么好，为什么你要放弃他呢？菜菜子只能以苦笑回应。性格不合的事，旁人终究是无法知晓个中滋味的。她能这么回应吗？显然不能。

后来她遇到了嘉巳。嘉巳总是一脸轻浮笑容的性格令她获得了新鲜感。她起初不算特别喜欢他，后来慢慢适应了。嘉巳虽说与菜菜子出身于同所大学。其实嘉巳给人的感觉更像是公关，或是牛郎一类职业的人。至少先入为主的观念在菜菜子的心中起了不少波澜。

她本以为她不会与嘉巳发生更进一步的关系的。尤其是嘉巳嬉皮笑脸地赖上来，对菜菜子称呼着只有她姐姐香奈惠才会称呼她的爱称——小菜菜子（ななこちゃん）时，她心中对嘉巳的不满情绪更深了。

可她最终还是与嘉巳确立了男女朋友关系。

嘉巳不知道是不是从她姐姐加奈那里得到了她的联系方式，很快给菜菜子打去了电话。他总是希望能约菜菜子出来见面，约会或是吃饭。一开始菜菜子满是拒绝，后来禁不住嘉巳的软磨硬泡才答应他出来见面、约会。

嘉巳身上飘荡的氛围与身为刑警的智的完全不同。他的轻浮当中带着一种神秘莫测的感觉。菜菜子不知道该怎样形容包裹在他的轻浮内部的那种东西的感觉。他如一个内部包裹着冰淇淋的蛋糕，只有外头一层是温热的。

在一次约会中，她与嘉巳一同坐在摩天轮上。菜菜子从百忙的法医工作中抽出了一点时间，答应了嘉巳的请求。嘉巳许多次在LINE上软磨硬泡地请求菜菜子出来与他约会。那时搜查课与特别行动小组要求她对一桩十五年前的棘手案件中的碎尸标本进行尸检。那是一具辨认不出到底哪里是骨骼，哪里是肌肉的碎尸。尸体似乎是被什么动物啃咬过一般，与满与顺遇到的那五具碎尸的情况差不多。

碎尸被发现的地方是在东京都内的其中一个公园的垃圾桶内，但由于菜菜子答应了嘉巳要跟他约会的事。只能将检验碎尸的事推到约会后，她已连续工作了两周以上了。忙活起来的时候，菜菜子连嘉巳发给她的LINE消息都忘了看，电话更是无暇接听。

嘉巳喜欢游戏。他许多次对菜菜子说过这样的话：“了解游戏等于了解我嘉巳。”所以菜菜子将约会地点选在了游乐场。她心想：嘉巳应该会喜欢在这样的地方约会吧……

果不其然，在游乐场门口见到嘉巳的时候，他的脸上浮现出了感动的神情，“是你给我选的这个约会地点的吗？”他的话语中带着难以自抑的兴奋。菜菜子只能以“嗯啊”表示肯定。

在摩天轮上，嘉巳主动地亲吻了菜菜子的嘴唇。他拥抱着她的身体，将双手放在了她的腰肢上，热切地将舌头伸入了她的嘴巴中，与她的舌头交缠。

“唔！”菜菜子想去咬他的舌头。但嘉巳的臂膀很强壮有力。她最后没有反抗，顺从地享受来自嘉巳的亲吻。嘉巳睁开了湛蓝斑斓的眼眸，盯着她的脸庞看。菜菜子只能阖上紫色的眼睛。嘉巳用舌头去缠绕她的舌头，鼻息轻轻地扑到了她的脸庞上，惹得菜菜子想用手推开他。

她将手放在嘉巳的肩膀上，轻轻地拍了拍，示意他能否松开她。嘉巳很快松开了她，轻声告白：“我喜欢你，小菜菜子。”

菜菜子顿时觉得有些不安，总觉得他的告白轻飘飘的，宛如飘在半空中的气泡。

可他的拥抱与亲吻却是如此真实。

她只能答应嘉巳：“我也喜欢你，嘉巳君。”

其实这到底算不算得上是爱情呢？菜菜子自己也说不清楚。她在嘉巳身上找到了某种奇异的眷恋感——那种结婚对象般的合适与亲切。她有许多次产生过那样的想法：嘉巳身上穿着笔直的黑色西服，端正严肃地站在教堂的神圣十字架前，迎娶身穿白色婚纱的菜菜子。但这样天真烂漫的幻象很快被菜菜子当机立断地否决。她怎么可能会爱上嘉巳并产生与他厮守一世的痴心妄想呢？嘉巳身上飘荡的那种神秘氛围就足以令她拒绝这种想法了。她不能接受与嘉巳这样“身份成谜”的人结婚。

总之，嘉巳与菜菜子二人就这样以男女朋友身份相处了下去。菜菜子之前跟智之间经历过性事。顺理成章地与嘉巳上床也是很自然而然的事。情绪与氛围一旦形成，欲望在他们的脑海有了实体。她与他在自家的床上，那张绣着大量紫色蝴蝶的床单上结合了。

菜菜子的身形瘦小，褪去身上的所有衣服后，躺在1.5米宽的床褥上宛如一只洋娃娃。恰盈一握的白皙胸脯，桃花色的乳头挺立起来，仿佛感受到了接下来嘉巳会带给她的情欲。

“要听点歌助兴吗？”嘉巳动手脱去上衣，他精壮的胸膛袒露了出来。菜菜子此时才发现嘉巳是穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的类型。淡褐色的乳头点缀在他健壮的胸肌上，虽然没有腹肌，但他的小腹是平坦的，应该平常不少锻炼。

菜菜子反问嘉巳：“你想听什么歌曲？”

“Prince的歌曲吧。”嘉巳脱去身上的黑色长裤。菜菜子去拿手机，外放了Prince的《Soft and Wet》。嘉巳穿着一条白色的三角裤，阴茎已经有些勃发，在白色的三角裤内部鼓胀起来。嘉巳的身体如他的姓氏读音相似的那个词，身体附近仿若围绕了一圈神圣的光环，就如菜菜子在佛龛中看到的神圣佛像。

嘉巳最后脱下了内裤。菜菜子看向了他的下身，忍不住跟前任男友智的尺寸比较。相较来说，嘉巳的比较粗大，智的比较细长。菜菜子不禁吞了口唾沫，屏息凝视着嘉巳接下来做出的动作。

他总算要进来了。菜菜子把手伸向头顶上方，抓住了床单上的一只似乎要翩翩起舞的紫色蝴蝶，将它紧紧地攥在手中。嘉巳的肉茎插入到了她的阴道中。在那一瞬间，Prince的歌声“Soft and Wet”顿时在她的脑海中炸裂。同时，菜菜子的脑海中闪过了要自己解剖的那具十五年前的碎尸标本。肉块拼成了“人殺し（杀人犯）”般的图案。她也想起了嘉巳面对新兴宗教“永世极乐教”时的别样神情。

菜菜子忽然感受到了莫名的毛骨悚然。她想逃离此地，但她身上所有的衣服都已褪去，并且她很清楚地认识到：现在支配氛围的是面前的男人，而她是祭品，只能活生生被面前的人吞噬。

嘉巳伏下头去吮吸她桃色的乳头。他仔细地用舌头挑逗着乳头间的细缝。菜菜子内心中感到一阵酥麻。她的下身开始变得湿润起来，清澈的液体从她的双腿之间泄了出来。与跟智做爱时，智沉闷地往她的内部挺进腰肢的感觉不同。嘉巳明显是情场高手，他很好地把握到了菜菜子的敏感点，伴随着Prince的詠美声，耐心地挖掘着她的敏感点，挑起她的情欲。

她扭动着纤细的腰肢，轻轻地叹息，“啊啊……好痒……”嘉巳给予她的挑逗令她感到有些刺痒。快感在她的脑海中缭绕起来，使她坐起身来，抱住了嘉巳的背部。

“唔啊……嗯……小菜菜子果然喜欢这样啊……”嘉巳亲吻着她白皙的乳房。她的乳房上没有疤痕或是痣，形状完美。

可嘉巳此时脑海里想着，如果从双乳中间撕开菜菜子的身体，让内部的脏器、血管、骨头、肌肉与脂肪流出来该是多么美妙的情形啊。之前他试过在一些女信徒身上做过这样的事，与她们交合之后把她们吃掉。可不知为何面对菜菜子后这样的欲望更强了。他此时就想在占有菜菜子的身体后，对菜菜子做出那样的事。

但嘉巳最终还是轻轻地用手把握住了菜菜子的另一边乳房。他在菜菜子的体内抽插着，润滑不算很充足，菜菜子在感受到快感的同时也感到了疼痛。只能抱紧了嘉巳的身体，指甲轻轻地划到他的背部，留下了浅浅的血痕。她感到有东西咬了一下她的指甲，像是一张长着尖牙利齿的小嘴在咬她的指甲。

菜菜子感到狐疑，疑惑在她的心中悄悄地荡漾开来。她重新确认地摸了一下嘉巳的背部，落入她手中的只有光滑的人肌质感。嘉巳出了些汗，菜菜子的指甲上沾染了晶莹的汗珠，有些冰凉。她把嘉巳抱得更紧了。

菜菜子的下身如花卉般展开，此刻菜菜子自身化身为花朵，而嘉巳化身为蝴蝶，采撷着从她下身不断涌现出来的花蜜。

嘉巳很快把握到如何让菜菜子不会感到痛苦的同时也能收获快感。他的肉茎先是缓缓地在菜菜子的体内抽送，让菜菜子逐渐适应他的尺寸。他用手指挑逗着她裸露出来的小巧阴蒂，菜菜子闭着嘴巴，不让自己发出声音来。

“小菜菜子，不必忍耐，叫出声来也是可以的。”嘉巳炽热的吐息在她的耳边萦绕。他的指尖扫过她的阴蒂，赋予她更多的快感。

“……”菜菜子咬紧牙关，还是不愿叫喊出声。但她最终还是抵挡不住嘉巳赋予她的快乐，断断续续地呻吟出声：“啊哈……嗯啊……啊啊……”

嘉巳吻着她的耳垂，然后吻向了她的额头，最后将精种留在了她的体内。

但接受了嘉巳的精种后，菜菜子总有种微妙的奇异感，仿佛留在她体内的并非精液，而是蝌蚪状的细小触手。它们强硬地抉开菜菜子的子宫口，蜿蜒进去，在输卵管着床，硬要霸占她脆弱的地方。疼痛感顿时使菜菜子两眼一黑，倒在了嘉巳的怀中。

嘉巳抚摸着她黑色的刘海，细声呢喃：“小菜菜子，原本我真的打算吃掉你的……”

此刻，嘉巳所处的环境立即变了个模样。他不再身处于菜菜子精致的房间中，而是处于被层层帷幔笼罩的莲花帐幕内。有人推开了描绘着莲花的障子，伏在他的面前：“教主大人，有人找你。”

“好，接下来我会来处理的。”他将昏迷过去的菜菜子放置在帷幔当中，找了一件橙色的袈裟披在身上，大摇大摆地走出此地。

信众那边估计又出了点什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事吧。嘉巳眯细了湛蓝的眼眸。人际关系算是最为头疼与麻烦的事。但他必须保持信众中的统一，要控制他们的思想，就必须倾听他们的想法，了解他们的所需，以及不断地对他们加以强调：

“‘极乐教’能够解决一切。”

*

“啊哈啊哈……顺，再用力一点……”“詠美”将屁股对准了顺的下体，细腻的臀肉推搡着顺勃起的阴茎，深褐色的圆头的马眼已溢出了透明的前列腺液。她暂时还不想让顺进入到自己的内部去，只好用着又圆又白的臀肉去侍奉他。

“詠美”身上的阴道与肛门都经过了开发，可以随时随地接纳顺的进入。她觉得顺应该会喜欢这种含蓄且热情的侍候方式。

“我想用绳子绑住你。”顺很快离开了她。

她猩红色的眼眸中的欲情更深了，吞了口唾沫，点了点头，“来吧，顺……”她将双手放在后背上，让拿来了红色的尼龙绳的顺将她的双手捆绑起来。

顺拍了拍她的臀肉，“啪啪”的声音响彻室内，巴掌落下的那一瞬间，她雪白的臀肉上出现了红色的巴掌印。他还拿来了黑色的眼罩，蒙住了她的眼睛。

“呜啊……眼睛看不见了。”“詠美”轻声呻吟着，尔后发出低沉的笑声，“嘿嘿，我喜欢被你这么对待……”她的声音中带着难以自制的兴奋，期待着顺给予她更多性虐方面的对待。

出乎她的意料，顺没有这么做，而是吻上她的背部。她应该给顺洗过脑了。从她的背部蜿蜒而出的触手穿入顺的耳孔，探入到他的脑海中，令顺的视网膜上映出的是他的女友“詠美”的形象，甚至还通过触手给顺下达了“要性虐她”的命令。因为只有通过这种方式，她才能记住与她交合着的这个人。

顺的温柔令她感到可怕。这不是她熟悉的那个人，她等待了这么多年，找到了他与ゴッド的转世，结果他居然有了转世。她顿时感到胸腔内充斥着无法言喻的怒火，无法处理这种情绪。

此时她伪装成“詠美”，吸引着顺与她交合，却感觉到了顺的温柔，无奈地嘤咛出声：“顺，我想要你粗暴地对待我……或者你直接将肉棒捅入我的阴道中……我想要它……啊哈啊哈……”

当顺的阴茎总算埋入到她的体内后，她再次发出高昂的呻吟，“啊啊啊……！好棒啊！”她扭动着臀部，希望肉欲能变得更加刻骨铭心，只有欲望是支撑着她存在的一切。

顺的圆头戳到了她甬道中最有感觉的地方，赋予了她更多的快感，令她仰起头来，翻起白眼，壮绝地叫喊出声，“啊哈……太有感觉了……！就是那里啊！那里弄得我好有感觉啊！！”

她希望获得性高潮。顺在性层面上赋予她的感觉比过往表明身份后对立时还要刺激。她可以尽情地享受这宛如生死交界之间的快感，并在享受完后杀掉顺。

她迎来了第一次的高潮。性高潮后，她会如母螳螂般吃掉交配的对象。这种行为自她来到地球后本性般地铭刻在了她的体内。此刻，从她的体内蜿蜒出了无数的黑色触手，轻轻地包裹住了身后准备再次将阴茎埋入她体内的顺。

她准备要开动了。她要吃掉身后的顺，眼罩落了下来，不断催生的欲望如藤蔓左右着她的行动。

但她最后……

还是没有做出这样的行动。她扭过身去，抚摸着顺英俊的脸庞，青金石色的指甲划过他的脸颊，鲜血从裂开的伤疤处流了出来。顺那被她洗脑后一片虚无的瞳孔中顿时闪过一丝恢复理智的光芒，但很快再次落入混沌的褐红色中。他想张嘴叫喊出声，但在他认出她的真实身份前再度被洗脑。她将手放在他的脖颈上，并用上了力。她要当场以最人道的方式杀戮这个折磨她超过一百年的“怪物”。她觉得撕开他的身体毫无美感，那不过是她吃饭时才会使用的方式，蹂躏面前的人的肉体的事她更不会做。她只想看面前的人慢慢地失去呼吸，步入死亡。

但是她一边用手勒住对方的脖颈，一边却无意识地亲吻上他的嘴唇，如小鸡啄米地啃食着他的唇瓣，将舌头探入他的嘴巴中，将唾液融入到他的嘴中。在这样的行为中，她忽然收获到了奇异的感觉：与任何人交合时的感觉都不同。她不自觉地将手从他的脖颈上放开，让顺能够重新呼吸。

这与那些为了与别人交合，然后杀掉才采取的亲吻行为完全不同。她无法分析这到底是怎样的情感，只能在松开顺后急速地离开了他家，像是要逃避什么一般……

*

嘉巳依照约定来到了东都大内的Cafe Foresta。他在计程车上特地理了一下自己的那头金发。在菜菜子家出来的时候，他还特地换了一件白色衬衫，外面披着一件面对信徒时才穿的金色纱质服装。

满早已坐在Cafe Foresta的角落位置等待着嘉巳。他的身上穿着天蓝色的警察衬衫，有些略有所思地看着面前的白瓷咖啡杯，一点都没有动里面的咖啡。褐色的液体浑浊得像是一滩泥水，映不出他的表情。

他的表情十分复杂，手中紧握着Iphone8不放，屏幕重复亮了起来，他与系子的结婚照反反复复地亮了出来。

系子明显不能接受他贸贸然提出离婚的请求。她愣住了，过了半晌后，才颤抖着嘴唇说：“为什么要离婚呢，阿满？”她深呼吸了一下，继续说：“我们不容易关系才变好一点的啊……你总算愿意正视与我的感情了……你之前一直都跟我提离婚，可是为什么要在我们关系变好的现在提出来呢……？”

满陷入了沉默。那时他没有回答她，只能再度抱住面前的女性，过了一阵子后才放开她，穿上了天蓝色的警服衬衫，将一切准备好，离开了家。

满的脑海中全是与系子离别时的情形，连嘉巳来到了他面前都没有发觉。嘉巳开口提醒他，“满警官，我是嘉巳。你约我出来是为了探讨案情的吧？”

他的脸上依旧是嬉皮笑脸，但那对湛蓝的眼眸中满是冰山般的冷静。嘉巳知道满前来找他是为了什么事，经过他的不断游说，那位大人已准备好会一会满了。

“我知道这次我俩的见面肯定不止探讨案情这么简单。那我就开门见山地说了。”满拿起了面前的白瓷咖啡杯，啜饮了一口杯中的咖啡，深呼吸了一口气后，说，“我知道你是谁，嘉巳先生。”

“哦？”嘉巳坐了下来，坐在了他的对面。湛蓝颜色的眼睛亮了起来，他交叉起双腿，问，“那，满警官你有何高见呢？”

“你其实是‘永世极乐教’的教主吧，嘉巳先生。”满坚定地轻声说，“而且你不是人类。还有，我影子中的那样东西一定是你的同类。”

嘉巳脸上的笑容瞬间僵住了。服务生此时走了上来，轻声地询问他们，“请问需要点些什么吗？”

嘉巳呆愣数秒后，笑容才重回到木然的脸庞上。他微笑着对服务生说：“我想要一杯卡布奇诺咖啡。谢谢你。”他表现得颇有礼貌。

待服务生抱着托盘离开后，满才再度开口说：“我被幻觉骚扰了至少三年时间。在我的幻觉中总有一只红色的眼睛在骚扰我。那只眼睛就像是异教神的眼睛……总之我从未看过那样的眼睛……那种东西简直就是从未在世上存在过一般……”

他叹了口气后，说：“直到我看到你的教派在报纸上刊登的广告后，我才确信，我一定与你们有关。因为那只眼睛与‘永世极乐教’刊登的广告上的一模一样，而且与你接触过后，隐藏在我影子中的那个怪物居然主动地对我现身……”

满无奈地说：“你一定知道些什么东西，嘉巳先生。认真想想，你的名字的读音不就是Kami，也就是‘神’的意思啊。亏我还研究了那么久，直到看到你标注自己名字旁的平假名读音才发觉……”

他那对碧绿色眼眸中闪过更深的无奈，“所以……你到底是什么东西呢，嘉巳？”

“我原本还想说你没有证据怎么证明我就是‘永世极乐教’的教主呢。不过既然你将我约出来，而且也不是以公务身份与我聊天，也就是说这一切都不过是你的推论而已。”

“第一个问题的答案，到底我是不是‘永世极乐教’的教主。答案是YES。”嘉巳点点头，“而且我不是东西，我讨厌被人这么称呼，满警官。我是‘神’，人类可是把我称呼为奈亚拉托提普哦。这个名字的读音太过拗口了，果然还是叫我作嘉巳比较好呀。”

他的脸上依旧是爽朗的笑容。此时服务生将咖啡端了上来，察觉到双方之间的气氛的异常性，赶紧将咖啡放在桌面上就像是逃跑似地跑开了。

“至于其他问题的话，我觉得你还想知道你的影子当中的‘那个’到底是什么吧。”嘉巳举起还冒着热气的咖啡杯，毫不介意它的烫嘴程度，整杯灌入自己的嘴中。如果是正常人类，面对这样的高温，喝了一小口就会大喊烫嘴了。

满有些尴尬地点了点头，“对，我想知道。”他毫不掩饰自己的求知欲。

“可惜这个问题呀，我无法回答你，满警官。”嘉巳绽开了一个邀约的笑容，“因为逾越阶级了。你影子中的存在比我的阶级，可是要高的呀。”

“你的意思是说……你并不是真正的教主？”满顿时感觉到寒气从他的脖颈处产生，顺着脊髓一直蔓延到他的全身。

满告诫自己：“冷静。” 他没想到自己必须要学着系子那样劝诫自己冷静。此时他必须冷静下来。哪怕前方充斥多少黑暗，他必须认真面对。即使如此，冷汗还是悄悄地从他的脸颊旁滑落。

“也不能这么说吧，‘极乐教’的大小事务还是由我管辖的……”嘉巳打了个响指，场景瞬间转换到了一个围着层层帷幔的佛堂般的地方。只有咖啡桌与椅子仍留在原地。嘉巳不紧不慢地站起身来，将帷幔拉开。

这下轮到满愣住了。他跟着嘉巳一同站起身来。明显他也慌了手脚，原本还身处Cafe Foresta中，结果嘉巳一个响指后，一切都变了。他从未遇到过这种情况，但他只能强装镇定了。

“这种事还是很简单的，对存在于你影子中的ゴッド阁下来说，不过是轻而易举的事而已。”嘉巳喜悦地说，“SHIN大人要来了……”

“SHIN……大人？”听到这个名字的时候，他的内心不禁咯噔一下。可怖的压迫感排山倒海地袭来，使他根本无法喘过气来。


End file.
